Traitor
by nbimb
Summary: Ophelia hasnt been with Ricks group long but she fell right into place after leaving Hilltop. After the Lucille Lineup Rick's group returns broken. When Negan comes for an early visit he shows interest in Ophelia in the worst ways. Rick decides to use it to their advantage.
1. Face me girl

Ophelia hasnt been with Ricks group long but she fell right into place after leaving The Hilltop. After the Lucille Lineup Rick's group returns broken. When Negan comes for an early visit he shows interest in Ophelia in the worst ways. Rick decides to use this to their advantage.

The gate to Alexandria slowly opened. When the group pulled in almost everyone was waiting out front for them. Everyone except Spencer. She hated him for that. Selfish prick.

Rick stepped out of the vehicle. He moved so slowly. So uncoordinated. He almost tripped over his own feet, but Michone was there to catch him although she didn't seem to have much strength either. As they got closer she could see his eyes. Red and swollen, he was barely able to keep them open. He was sweating profusely although she couldn't tell if the wetness on the collar of his shirt was from sweat or tears. Everyone followed. Eugene. Rosita. Maggie. Sasha. Aaron. Carl.

Wait. Wait. Wait. The other people of Alexandria noticed too and there were gasps among the crowd. Followed by "oh nos" and "oh please nos".

"Where's Darryl?" Ophelia said jogging towards Rick and the others. Her black leather boots hitting the ground hard. Before she could make it any closer Rick fell. He refused the help of Michone and lay there. Face down in the dirt. He raised his head a bit, she could see the dust filling his mouth as he tried to speak. "He took him" she could barely hear him.

"Wait, who took him?!" "Rick?!"

Tears began to fall and hit the dirt making tiny puddles of mud. Carl rushed over to his father but Rick lightly shoved him away.

"Rick?!" "Please tell me what happened?!" She begged. A lump boiling in her throat. But she knew.

Rick raised his head to the sky and screamed out as tears and spit and sweat began to fall from every poor and crevice of his face. Michone knelt down to comfort him. "No!" "Get the fuck away from me!" He shoved her. Hard. Rick stood up, his legs shaky and weak. He was utterly broken.

"Tell us what the fuck happened?!" Someone from the crowd screached.

Ophelia turned her head back to the crowd as quickly as those words had been said. "Who the fuck said that?!" But noone responded. They would be stupid to. "Noone else says another fucking word!" She ordered. And they listened. She quickly turned back to Rick but this time with a more somber look on her face. He stood there leaning to the side. No strength or want to hold himself up. She stepped closer and Rick flinched. She noticed but kept walking towards him slowly. He backed away with one foot almost falling over." Rick". She pleaded. Hands held up as in showing she was unarmed. "Please". Her voice was a whisper.

He finally looked at her in the face and she could see the pain and pure fear in his eyes.. Her heart skipped. And then escalated. And it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"He bashed"… Rick gagged, lost his footing and fell to the dirt for a second time. Rosita and the others who experienced the horrors stepped closer to Rick in worry. This time he didn't refuse the help of both Michone and Carl as they helped him to his feet. Her eyes met Rick's again and they were even more swollen. She could barely see the blue in them. "He killed them. Glenn and Abraham. He bashed"…his voice escalated. "Their heads in and laughed about it"… He was screaming now, with all the strength he had left, digging deep, way down to deliver the message everyone needed to hear. "He wouldn't stop. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham." Rick was slamming his hand into his fist as hard as he could. "Rick". Michone said smoothly as she placed her hand on his left shoulder. He turned to her, when there eyes met she was in tears. Michone turned to Ophelia and with a quiet but stern voice said "That's enough". She was right. It was enough.

Rick and the others walked slowly together to Rick and Carl's home. Leaving everyone else in a fearful panic.

Who? Why? Are we next were the many questions Ophelia heard. Tsk. Selfish she thought. She turned to head towards her own home astonished by how fearful Rick looked. He had never looked this scared before. When she had first seen Rick she was filled with so much inspiration. She had been at Hilltop for about 3 months when she saw Rick for the first time. He was similar to her. The first person like herself she had seen since she'd gotten there. She knew someone like him once, someone that inspired her to be stronger, to fight. But he was gone. She shrugged off the memory of her hero and her thoughts went back to Rick.

She came about when all the commotion had started. Rick was standing there along side Paul and Gregory along with others from Ricks group. Familiar faces to Ophelia now. Ethan had just gotten back from meeting with the Saviors. They didn't have enough supplies to give over and well his group got killed in place. Ethan lunged at Gregory stabbing him. Rick grappled Ethan to the ground and slit his throat. Everyone was so quick to turn against Rick, but she didnt. He was right. Ethan was a fucking coward.

She ran up behind Rick as he was leaving, he turned quickly, pistol in hand aiming it at her. The others of his group did the same standing on gaurd. "Take me with you, please." I don't belong here with all of these good for nothing pussies." He could see it in her eyes that she was right.

She fit in so well at Alexandria. Here she could show how strong she was, she could show what she could do. And Rick was very impressed. So seeing Rick so fearful hurt her. She wanted to hurt, to kill whoever had done this to him, to them.

While walking back to her home she saw Spencer walking towards her. She hurried her pace and confronted him directly stopping him in his tracks. "Where the fuck were you?" Ophelia spat. "What?" Spencer said with a raised brow. He tried to walk past her but she placed a firm hand on his chest. "You don't give a fuck do you, these people put there lives on the line and got them taken away!" She said angrily. "No I don't care". His proper language pissed her off. "Those people" Spencer said pointing an angry finger towards Ricks home " are nuts and they get what they have coming to them". Ophelia lost it. She took her right leg sticking it behind his left and took the hand she had laid on his chest and pushed, pushing him to the ground. She got on top and went to work. Punching and punching. She wasn't going to stop either until Gabriel came and pulled her off. She composed herself wiping Spencers blood on her olive green shirt. Good shade she thought with a smile as she walked away. Spencer sat up in disbelief wiping away his blood.

He came early. They weren't ready. She wasn't ready. Rick warned her to keep her composure. To not do anything stupid or else people would die.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in!". The man who was nothing but pure evil said in a playful tone. Playful but serious. Spencer and Rosita were at the gate ready to leave to find more supplies but it was already too late. They were stopped by a very tall silhouette with something terrified draped over his shoulder. "Who are you"? Ophelia heard Spencer say from where she stood about halfway to the the gate of Alexandria. She was waiting for him. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me, right".The man directed toward Spencer. "Do not make me have to ask". He stated directly in Ricks direction in an annoyed tone. "Tsk. Cocky prick" Ophelia said aloud. "Pheels". Rick said in an urgent voice. She looked at him angrily but quickly changed her tone.

Most of the Alexandrians were standing behind Rick but some were too scared to come see true terror. The ones closest to him were standing right next to Rick. Except Carl. He was watching after Judith.

Spencer opened the gate and he sauntered in. Along with about 20 men and… Ophelias breath hitched as she saw Daryl. The man approached Rick. His eyes didn't leave Rick the whole time he moved towards him. Stepping as if each step was calculated. He was extremely tall, wearing nothing but black with only a little white peeking out from the collar of his jacket. He stopped inches away from Rick. When he decided he was close enough he let out a laugh that shook Ophelia. She stepped back. She looked him over but stopped at the monster he was carrying on his shoulder. There she was.

"You're early". "You said a week." Rick said trying his best to avoid the man's eyes.

The man's tongue peeked out from behind white teeth but quickly retreated.

"I missed you Rick!" The man said in a friendly tone.

"We haven't gathered the supplies yet, please we need more time, if you could just… He was cut off by the tall man directing his henchmen to the innards of Alexandria. "Well shit Rick! Looks like you have plenty to me!" We'll just take half of what you've already fucking got".br

As the men past, Rick saw Daryl. Rick stepped toward Daryl and Ophelia followed as a smile crept onto her face. "No, no, no." Ophelia heard as Rick stopped in his tracks. Ophelia peeked around to see the monster grazing against Rick's chest. "He is the fucking help, and you do not talk to the fucking help". The man welding the monster boomed. Daryl gazed through the long strands that were always in his face blinking repeatedly. He wanted to reach out, to touch his family once again but fear bear gripped him from behind.

The man lowered the monster as Rick began to back away. Ophelia couldn't take it though, she reached out grabbing Daryl by the hand but he quickly pulled away rejecting her touch. She gaped in shock but before she knew it she was taking the butt of a gun to her stomach. She bent over in pain only to quickly retract and take a step forward and jab the man responsible in the jaw. Everyone heard a crack as he fell to the ground. Alive, but in pain. The evil man's henchmen quickly stepped forward only to be interrupted by Rick bear hugging Ophelia and picking her up and moving her to the opposite side of the men. "Now hold on just one damb minute!" The leather clad man screamed. Rick was against Ophelias back and he was squeezing her tightly. So tightly she couldn't breathe. Or maybe she couldn't breathe because because she realized what what she had done. Her heart sank and she began to sweat. She stared at the ground. Ricks voice came as a whisper against her ear. "Not again. Not again. Not again." Please Pheels just let everything from here on out go. Please." His southern drawl laid in her ear making her feel regret. "That's enough of that lovey dovey shit. Face me girl!" His voiced boomed through Alexandria. It kicked out Rick's drawl from Pheels' ears and replaced it with utter fear. She started trembling. But Rick did as he was ordered letting go of Ophelia. Rick turned back to the man who barked the orders. "Please, she doesn't know any better."


	2. On the house

"P..Pl…Please, I t..tried to warn her". Ricks voice was urgent as he stared up at the tall man. Rick's eyes full of fear and worry the other man's full of anger, rage and something lighter. He was enjoying this.

"Well shit. Where are my fucking manners!" "If she doesn't know any better maybe I should fucking teach her better" the man said with laughter in his voice. Ophelia stayed facing the ground in the direction Rick had left her. She trembled and her mind raced. He's going to kill me. No, he's going to kill someone else. She didn't blink, eyes wrung out. She quickly turned facing the man.

He was only a couple feet away. Closer than she had thought he was. But even from that distance she could look straight into his eyes. They were wide and wild. Staring straight into hers. Hard. In that moment he was everywhere and everything. "Yes?" Ophelia said quieter than she wanted to.

A smile crossed his face that revealed white teeth. But the smile quickly faded as he brought the monster down from his shoulder , her bottom clutched by a gloved hand, down to meet Ophelia's face. It was mere centimeters away from her eyes. The monster was boasting. Giving off the smell of someone that had never been scared in her life, but had always been feared, and would always be feared.

Ophelia could see the texture from the wood and tried to focus on that as her mind went blank with fear and suprise. She looked up at the man keeping the monster at bay. Her knees buckled as soon as their eyes met bringing the monster even closer to Ophelia. The man stared down with absolute enjoyment. His eyes wide, he blinked seldom not wanting to miss a thing. Especially her expression.

His familiar tongue came to join the party. Only to be stopped by a huge smile. "Well shit!" Had I known there was a rebel amongst the group, someone with some actual fucking balls" as he said the last part he glanced at Rick but only for a short time staring directly back into Ophelia's eyes "I would have come more prepared."

Especially one as pretty as you doll". He said with a wink. Rick stepped forward only to be shot down by another glance from the man. "Do you fucking know who I am darlin' ". He said with a little more urgency in his voice. He kept the monster at arms length as he backed away, eyes never leaving hers.

When he finally did turn on his heels to face his henchmen behind him, Ophelia's adrenaline rushed to her brain. She didn't blink. Her eyes drying, vibrating soflty. She didn't blink. Eyes depleated, twitching. She didn't blink.

He then stepped around to each of the remaining henchmen aiming the monster in their face the same way he did to Ophelia. "Who are you?" He asked repeatedly. They all gave the same answer. When he finished with his henchmen he turned to the Alexandrians. Asking them the same question with the same motion of the monster, getting identical answers.

When he turned to Rick he returned the monster to his shoulder. Rick stared directly in the man's eyes waiting for the question he would feel disgusting about answering. The question never came. The man stared down at Rick, intensions splayed out, malice in his eyes laced with humor. Rick knew what he wanted.

"Negan". Rick said. Dryly. Full of disgust.

The man didn't smile but simply turned to Ophelia. She was disgusted. She refused in her mind the whole time his little shit show of an introduction started. His eyes gazed into her eyes. They were gleaming with power and thirst. They filled her with fear while her eyes staring back at him filled him with even more thirst and enjoyment. She could feel Rick. br

"Negan".

"Now was that so fucking hard doll".

He winked and bit his full bottom lip at her before turning back to Rick.

"Just like last time Rick, the first one is on the house." Negan said for the second and last time. His face showed no more enjoyment. He turned his head back to Ophelia who had never taken her eyes off of him.

"Now how about we check that fucking inventory" he said turning away. Rick followed before giving one last glance at Ophelia. Negan's henchmen followed in tow.

Negan's men were all just about done raiding everyone's home taking with them food, supplies and all their mattresses. Ophelia didn't leave the spot she was and Rick were by the inventory when Ophelia decided to move again. She moved close but not too close. "Find the two damb guns or this beautiful young lady right here fucking dies". Negan said aiming the monster at Olivia. She was petrified, pleading for her life. Tears flowed from her face.

Rick stared at Negan for a little too long before turning to the Alexandrians yelling " Find them now". Everyone dispersed. Rick saw Ophelia standing close by and walked over to her grabbing her by the arm to turn her away. As they were walking away Negan boomed out " No funny business now!" Making Rick and Ophelia stop for a second before continuing on their path. Everyone searched each house. It was Ophelia that found the weapons stashed in an air vent in Spencers house. She wasn't surprised. "Dirty prick".

She returned the guns to Rick who returned them to Negan. "Now that's what I call fucking team work Rick". Negan's henchmen were all packing up and heading out. Rick, followed by Ophelia, and Rosita who had just returned with Spencer handing over Daryls bike to some blonde man, Ophelia glared at him as he groped the handles affectionately, had stepped outside of the gate to say goodbye to the welcoming party. Negan stood a couple feet away from Rick. Ophelia to the right of Rick not too close.

Negan and Rick stood facing one another. Negan's eyes look fixedly upon Rick's. Rick returned his gaze with a glare. "I think I would like to hear those two words Rick". Negan's voice revealed no humor, no excitement. It was an order.

Rick broke his gaze, stepping forward slightly,glancing at the floor. Head raising shorty after to let out a quiet. "Thank you."

Negan's eyes filled with even more enjoyment as he let out a smooth chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous! " He boomed out, reaching over to slap Rick on his arm. "Thank you!" Negan's mouth slightly opened, tongue peaking out to soak up the pain.

"I think we're both gonna come out winners in this Rick." Negan said with a smile. As he finished a walker roamed up behind him slowly. " Davey hand me that candlestick" Negan instructed Davey. "Rick." Hold her for me." Negan winked at Rick. Handing Rick the monster. Rick held onto her without hesitation. "Be gentle now" Negan gleamed as he turned away candlestick in hand. "Watch my form!" And with one clean swing of the candlestick the walker was down.

Ophelia looked down at the hand holding the monster, but Rick wasn't holding it. He was gripping it with every ounce of strength and anger he had. When Negan turned back around Rick's grip loosened and Ophelia lost in thought looked back at Negan. "Win win". Negan said coldly. "Clean that up for me for next time" Negan said with a smooth shoulder dip throwing the candlestick to the ground before walking away.

Only to be stopped in his tracks by a slow chuckle he released. Slowly turning towards Rick. "How careless of me" "You didn't think I was going to leave Lucille did you?" He said as he stepped towards Rick. When he stopped Negan's chest was almost on Rick's back. He reached around speaking softly. "Thank you, for being so accommodating friend" he said as his fingers grazed Rick's, releasing the monster. Rick stared straight forward. Ophelia stood beside Rick to a distance eying Negan.

Negan's face was close to Rick's. He stared directly at the broken man before him, saying the words that seemed to release satisfaction as he said them " In case you havent caught on, I just slid my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it". His smile was wide as he finished. He backed away from Rick only to direct his gaze directly at Ophelia. Her eyes were waiting on his. "You'd thank me for it too". He slowly licked his lips before he turned away.


	3. Opportunity

Ophelia's heart pounded. What utter disrespect. She felt disgusting. Her mouth salivated. She wanted to throw up.

Rick wouldn't move. He looked the same as when he first returned from meeting Negan. Ophelia went to place a calming hand on his shoulder only to be stopped by Rosita interjecting. "Don't worry Doll" she said in a mocking tone, eyeing Ophelia with disgust as she gently pulled Rick back into Alexandria.

"Fuck you Rosita." Ophelia spat with no feeling in her voice.

Ophelia didn't follow them in. She stood there. Watching as Negan and his monster drove off into the fucking sunset with half their shit. Tsk. More than half. She thought. She rose her arms high in the sky and violently motioned two big fuck yous with her hands.

pShe then plastered her eyes to the dirt. Again her eyes shook. Vibrating slowly.

pOphelia began walking inside Alexandria with someone closing the gate shorty behind her. She was on her way to her home when she came across Rosita and Spencer in a heated conversation. On the sidewalk, Spencer's back facing to the direction Ophelia was approaching.

p"What the fuck did you say to him Spencer!?" Rosita spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rosita." Spencer said smugly.

Him? What does she mean by him!?

Spencer tried to walk away from Rosita only to turn and see Ophelia approaching slowly. He quickly turned back towards Rosita trying to walk past her only to be stopped by a forceful hand on his chest.

Spencers hand soon followed to meet hers. Caressing it.

"Fuck you Spencer" she said violently yanking her hand away leaving his alone.

She stepped forward. Inches away from his face "Tell. Me. What. The. Fuck. You. Told. Negan."

"I didn't tell him anything".

Ophelia kept walking until she reached the back of Spencer, stepping to the right slightly ending up between the duo but not coming in contact with them. Standing off slightly not interrupting their conversation. She stayed there. Staring at the ground.

They had already stopped talking. Rosita glared at Ophelia to her side.

"What the fuck are you doing? " Rosita said.

"Waiting my turn". I'd like to talk to Spencer when you get done." Ophelia said slyly, raising her head and turning her body to face Rosita.

Rosita scoffed as she crossed her arms at Ophelia. "I don't need your fucking help Ophelia. I'm handling this."br /

"Handling what?" Spencer said.

Ophelia side glanced at Spencer, her light brown hair slightly brushing against her lashes as she did, but her eyes didn't hesitate. They glared. "Prick."

Ophelias gaze turned back to Rosita.

Rosita unfolded her arms stepping slightly towards Ophelia. "I am handling this."

"I didn't say you weren't." Ophelia returned. "I actually think you're doing a hell of a job at it." I would still like to speak to Spencer. So please don't mind me while I wait my turn." Ophelia said with a smile.

"Walk away Ophelia." Rosita said smoothly. "This doesn't concern you".

"This doesn't concern you girl. Look away." "I mean hell you can look if you want." The man smiled as he was on top of her. Ophelia's mind flashed with images of her sister. Images of that day. Of that night.

"Take one step closer Rosita, and I'll have you on the ground like I did with your pussy ass boyfriend here." Ophelia said dryly. No emotion in sight.

Rosita scoffed. She was good at that.

"Is that fucking right?" Rosita stepped closer. Before Ophelia could fulfill her promise, Rosita spoke up. "Go fuck yourself doll." Rosita walked away. Colliding shoulders with Spencer as she left. Ophelias gaze along with her whole body turned to face Spencer.

"So champ, gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Spencer eyed her angrily. "Nothi…"

"Don't worry, I'll find out". Ophelia said with a smile. "Even if I have to coat my shirt with another layer of your beautiful blood."

Spencers eyes widened before he turned, almost jogging away.

Ophelia was sitting on her couch staring blankly at barely open blinds. Strings of light laying horizontally on her face. Mind running and running. Rick's face full of pain. Michone's tear . Carl still being strong. Beautiful white teeth. "You'd thank me too".

Knock. Knock. The sound jolted Ophelia hard making her adrenaline rush. She grabbed her gun and slowly edged her way to the side of the blinds seeing Carl standing outside her door. She smiled a tiny bit. She loved Carl. He was just like Rick. What Rick used to be. No. Rick is still there. Carl was so strong. After what he'd been through, still being able to stand up to that prick with no fear in his eyes. She got goosebumps thinking about it. She quickly put her gun away realizing she had never drawn it before after receiving a knock on her door at Alexandria.

"Carl" Ophelia said eagerly after opening her door. She stared into his blue eye. He was blank faced as he said " We're having a town meeting today, in an hour. Be there" and he walked away.

Everyone was there at the town meeting. Spencer had to be coaxed by Gabriel. Ophelia sat in the first row of the pews along with Michone, Eugene and the others. Maggie had left before Negan had gotten there. Somewhere safer. Hilltop.

Rick stood on the small stage. He was clean and looked like he had a little bit of sleep. He wasted no time. "From here on out we have to do everything Negan orders us to. If not, people".. He almost lost his words.. "more people are going to die. More people". He added again at the end reminding everyone what Negan had already taken from them. "Negan will not hesitate to send that monster cracking down onto a skull. And it doesn't matter who's skull it is."

Ophelia stared at Rick with anger, but not towards Rick. Rick was right. Negan is ruthless and he doesn't care who's life he takes. Negan doesn't care who disrespects him or who doesn't follow orders, because with one swift crack that person is no more. Rick is just doing what he needs to in order to keep his people safe.

Ophelias mind went back to thoughts of him, only to be interrupted by Rick dismissing everone. Ophelia sank as she heard Rick say " I'm not in charge anymore, Negan is." Rick said with so much feeling that the air in front of his mouth seemed to mist.

Everyone started piling out of the pews off to their homes to discuss Negan amongst other things. Ophelia stood as she watched Rick and Carl walking closely together outside of the building. She followed shortly behind them but when she reached the outside she stopped dead in her tracks to see Spencer and Rick in deep discussion to the right on the side walk. She approached quickly.

"He was going to kill Olivia". Rick said with fury.

"I don't care Rick!" Spencer spat surprising the Alexandrians. " I have to look out for myself. Exactly like you've been doing". Spencer said ruthlessly.

"What the fuck did you say"? Ricks voice was very audible and deadly as he said these words slowly.

Ophelia reached them.

"If you hadn't been so selfish, they would still be alive. We should of made a deal with them when we had the chance. Your ego got in the way Rick. This is your fault." Spencer said with absolutely no remorse.

"You say anything like that again to me, I'll break your jaw, knock yout teeth out." "Understand?" Rick spoke louder. "Say yes."

"Yes". Spencer breathed out.

Ophelia stood with so much anger her face began to heat. Spencer noticed her, taking a step back. Rick's eyes didn't leave the prick.

"Rick has done everything for us, and he will continue to do everything for us even if spoiled little pricks like you step out of line". Ophelias said eyeing Spencer.

"The only thing he's done for us is gotten most of us killed" Spencer said matter of factly.

"Rick has only had the groups best interest and safety in mind with each decision he's had to make.

Unlike you selfishly hiding supplies like a coward only for your own benefit regardless of who would of gotten hurt. Regardless of who Negan would have killed". Ophelia spat the words from her mouth like venom.

"Like I said, I don't care. I don't care about this so called group. This family. Bullshit!" Spencer spat. "We're a fucking joke. If noone has realised we are utterly screwed and we are all probably going to die. All thanks to you're fucking hero Rick." Spencer said pointing an aggressive finger at Rick. Rick stepped forward. "Negan does a better job of taking care of his people than Rick could ever even think about." "Maybe I'd be better off with them." Those were the last words Spencer would ever say. Tsk. Typical.

Ophelia froze staring at Spencer only for the ice to be shattered by a smile crossing her face, full lips spread over white teeth.

"You don't care Spencer." It wasn't a question.

"Neither do I." Ophelia took her gun from the back of her belt raising it to Spencer's face.

The world shook as adrenaline flooded her body. Spencer dead on the ground. Bullet straight through his forehead. She stared down at him. She couldn't help but laugh. And she did. Aloud. Where everyone could hear her. Noone moved. Ophelia re shielded her weapon.

"Why." Ricks voice was a whisper, but it wasn't a question. He knew why. "We've lost enough people."

"He was a coward" Carl spoke up being only a few feet away from Rick. Rick turned in suprise, but he wasn't suprised by Carl's expression showing exactly what what he himself was thinking.

Ophelia looked down at her olive green shirt now nestled in her own bedroom lying on the floor on a couple of blankets with two pillows. Window to her right and and a small dresser the right of it.

She stared at the blood on her shirt. The colors really did contrast well. Her thoughts went back to her laughter after Spencer had fallen.

Slipk. The crowbar sounded as it slid in the man's skull splitting the back of his head open revealing the innards. Ophelia tugged the crowbar upwards, it wanted to stay there, in the warmth. Slipk. The crowbar was held above Ophelia as the man fell to the ground. Ophelia let out a smile. "Quit smiling, you're creeping me out!" Her sister said.

They had come. Forcing him to watch.

Both my sister and I.

pAs Ophelia drifted off to sleep the white daggers came out to play. Shining, beautifully. You'd thank me too.

p Their eyes glared and threw vibes of pure hatred at Pheels as she walked through Alexandria. She had been instructed by a piece of paper under her door to meet at Rick's home when she awoke. She had washed the blood out her olive green shirt but there were still dark stained splotches were Spencer would never leave her.

She knocked on Rick's door and when he opened she thought he looked alot better. White shirt with semi clean jeans. And his eyes were not as red, but still heavy with everything. She smiled but Rick did not, just stepping aside to alow her in. They both sat at his kitchen table right next to one another. Just the two of them. Where was Carl she thought.

p"We have to talk about Spencer". " I know you thought it was the best option at the moment, at least that's what I hope you thought… but there could of been another way". Rick said keeping straight eye contact with her.

"What do yo…" Ophelia tried to speak but was cut off by Ricks voice escalating a bit, with anger rising in his eyes.

"We don't kill our own." "Most of the people are scared of you now, and with everything that's going on they are already terrified. We don't need to give anyone a reason for stress and confusion within our own group. We have to work together on this, and besides" He added quickly breaking eye contact with her "we already have our own monster to worry about".

pHe was talking about him. Ricks gaze met hers again and she quickly changed paced.

"Spencer was selfish and put his own needs in front of the group's. He put someone's life in danger and didn't give a fuck. He blatantly said he didn't care about them, about us. He was quick to blame you for….. when you tried…. to.." Ophelia couldn't keep going. She didn't want to hurt Rick. He didn't need to hear this again. "He could of become a traitor even knowing everything that Negan has done!"

Ricks eyes widened at the name and his expression began to go blank, but he quickly snapped himself back. "I would of done the same."

"Yeah I know Rick."

"I think he likes you".

Ophelia's heart rate increased as she understood what Rick ment and she could feel her face become hot.

"It's not like that Rick. He's just a sadistic asshole that likes to show he has control. He doesn't like anyone." Ophelia said trying to defend herself. Being liked by Negan was not something she needed. Especially after Spencer.

"I think it is like that Ophelia. Rosita said she noticed it too."

Why was he bringing this up, was it a warning.

"Rick, I…"her voice faded into a whisper as she stumbled to find the words to say. She sat there. Staring into Rick's eyes. His blue eyes seemed to crack like warmth hitting a thin layer of ice. More cold than usual, his eyes gleamed into hers waiting for a response.

Ophelia shook her head. Rick's eyes began to make her feel nervous.

"I don't know what you want from me Rick." She said laughter crossing her face. "I don't feel the same fucking way if that's what you're thinking." She was angry. More than angry. To think that she….could…or even would.

Rick reached out with his right hand to grasp Ophelia's left that was resting on the table.

"Pheels, hey" she had broken the contact between their eyes but the gentleness in Rick's voice brought her back from her dark thoughts.

"I don't think… I… I know you dont, but you can't deny how he treated you."

"Oh you mean shoving a bat between my eyes, yeah that's how you show a girl you want it." Pheels laughed, and so did Rick. For the first time in a very long time.

"This could be an opportunity for us."

Ophelia looked stunned.

"We'll talk about it more with everyone else". Rick said.

"Hey Rick, I think Spencer was up to something. Rosita caught him talking to Negan, and Spencer wouldn't say what it was about. I think he was a traitor.


	4. Lash Out and Beg

Ricks faced morphed with anger as his brow rose. There was a knock on the door which shook Rick out of his dark thoughts. He exited the kitchen heading for the door. Soon after Rosita, Michone, Aaron, and Eugene entered the kitchen. Aaron took a seat across from Ophelia, followed by Eugene who took the seat to the right of Aaron. Rosita stood next to Eugene, Michone stood next to where Rick would be seated. Rosita eyed Ophelia. Why does she feel so much hatred for me. Shit. Ophelia thought.

Rick followed back in, taking his seat. Michone placing a caring hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, placing his left hand on hers.

"I have a plan." Rick said as he faced his attention to the entire room.

"What? Surrender, let the bad guys come in and take whatever they want?" Michone said standing next to him.

"Yes that is part of it."" But only part of it." Rick said.

"Why would you keep us in the dark Rick?" Michone asked awestruck.

"For everyone's safety." "Negan and his men are going to come in here here and interact with our people. Everyone needs to believe that were scared, that were submitting, that we have no plans to retaliate in anyway. They need to know that Negan has us, and that were giving up."

"But we're not." Michone said.

"No."

"Let's not waste time here. Pheels. We all assume that Negan has an interest in you. Whatever that interest is we are not sure of." Rosita scoffed. Rick glanced at her. Hushing her instantly.

"What if we are wrong. What if his failure to kill her was simply because he did not want to." Eugene said.

"Maybe if she thanked him he would of." Rosita spat referring to Negan's parting words.

"You'd like thay wouldn't you" Ophelia said chuckling.

"Stop it Rosita" Michone said angrily.

"So what guys I'm suppose to prance up to Negan and get on my knees or what? Fuck that!"

"Whatever it takes." Rosita said mockingly.

Ophelia pushed off of the table rising up in an instant.

Rosita stepped forward only to be stopped by running into a hard elbow from Michone.

"That is not what we're looking for here Ophelia." "We want to get you on the inside". "If we can get Negan to..."

"To take me." Ophelia finished the sentence before Rick could.

Carl walked in and stood next to Michone.

Rick looked at Ophelia now towering over him as he was seated. She took her seat again meeting Rick's eyes. He was hurting again. He didn't want to do this. To suggest this. But...

"You don't have to do this. We don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. We have an opportunity here. An opportunity thay could possibly help us get Daryl back." Ophelias breathe hitched.

"We aren't even sure how we would accomplish this, our lives could... Your life would be in danger." Michone stated clearly. Saying the last sentence slowly.

"You have to do this!" Carl spoke up. "We could find out so much. Where Daryl is being kept. How many soldiers he has. Where. Negan. Sleeps."

"Carl" Aaron said softly. Ophelia had always liked Aaron. When she had first gotten to Alexandria he had said that she scared him, but in a good way. Whatever that ment. "Don't push her, this..."

"I'll do it" " Fuck this shit. Fuck Negan. I'm not scared of some prick with a fucking baseball bat." Ophelia burst out in laughter, wiping away a tear of complete laughter. "I'll shove that baseball bat so far up his ass the only thing he's going to be saying is take me to the motherfucking. Ball. Park.

Carl let out a laugh. Followed by the others.

"How do we accomplish this? Eugene asked. "In order for Negan to take Ophelia something has to occur that would set up the option to even come into his mind rather than just killing her. She can't just ask to go with him. That shit just won't work."

"Eugene is right" Rick said. "If Ophelia lashes out he might just kill her, if she faked interest in him it would be too obvious."

"What if she didn't lash out at him?" Carl stated.

"Good thinking Carl" Ophelia said throwing a smile in his direction. Carl caught the grin and threw back a tug of his hat.

"What if she begged for forgiveness after lashing out at one of his lackeys. Saying something like "Please just kill me, don't hurt anyone else." Aaron said. Voice rising in the process.

"She can't ask to be killed." "He would do it" Michone said. She was right. He would.

Ophelia rose from the table head down. She began. Breathing deeply. Voice low and smooth. "Please". "Please". "Please." Her voice became scratchy. "I... I'm sorry. Please" her head rose along with her voice and the pace of her breathe. "I'm begging you, just me, don't hurt anyone else!" "This was all my fault."

Tears began falling down her face. "I...please...just me... Just. Me. Just. Me."

Ophelia blurted out in laughter. "How the fuck was that!?"

Aaron rose from the table and began clapping. Everyone turned to him.

"Sorry" he said taking his seat. Face burning.

"That was uh.. that was something else Ophelia." Rick said not knowing what to say.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly" Rosita said angrily. Fuck. She was right.

"Sorry guys." Ophelia said honestly.

"Don't be sorry, that was great." Eugene said.

"Let's just hope that in the heat of the moment you can pull that off again." Michone said.

"What do we do about the fact that she's hiding a gun?" Rosita said eyeing Rick.

"Fuck." Ophelias mind raced. She hadn't thought about that.

"Shit listen I wasnt... I'm not hiding anything." "That gun is mine, noone even knew I had it." "It was never on the inventory." "I would of handed it over, I just... I. Fuck. I'm sorry." Ophelia's heart sank. She wasn't trying to hide anything. She hadn't even thought to give her gun over.

"Rick I would never endanger the group for my own personal gain. Shit." Ophelia said as a lump in her throat boiled. She stared down at Rick as she was still standing.

"Ophelia I know." Rick said staring up at her. His voice annoyed but gentle.

"If it's not on the inventory then he'll never know about it. We should just keep it." Carl voiced up stepping towards Rick.

"We can't do that Carl. If he finds it someone could die."

"We could just say we got it on a supply run." Eugene said.

"Yeah let's go with that." Aaron said.

"No, I'm not doing that. I'll hand it over." Ophelia said.

Rick rose from his chair followed by Eugene and Aaron.

"Once, if you get taken by Negan"...his voice trailed off trying not to think about the other possibility "That's when the real work begins." "We don't even know what he would do with you, but if you get taken back to the Sanctuary, we need you to find out any information. Any information is beneficial, from how many people to how many bathrooms they have. "

"Find Daryl." "Make sure both you and him get back safely". Rick finished with what he really wanted to say. Ricks eyes burning into Ophelia's

"Yes Rick." She stared right back. Hopeful.

"Lash out and beg?" Rosita said.

"Yes" Rick answered honestly.

"We will be the only ones to know about this" Rick said gesturing around the room. "No other Alexandrians get involved, you see them try and you stop them. Negan should be coming back in a week, but he could come earlier. We need to be prepared. We will let them come in and take half, before they leave then we will act."

"We will all be there Ophelia. If things get messy, I will not hesitate to step in."

"Dont." "Noone else but me gets involved." "No matter what happens." Ophelia said directly.

Michone walked out followed by everyone except Rick and Carl.

"Rick I'm gonna let you in on one little secret, there will absolutely be no fucking lashing out." Ophelia said.

"I'm going to take one of them motherfuckers out."

"Pheels, whatever you do, just don't kill the blonde with the scar." Rick said.

"Yeah Negan's got a hard on for that one" Carl said with humor laced in his voice. Rick was on his was out only turning to say "Carl!". Ophelia gave Carl a high five as they walked out together.

Everyone had exited the house and Ophelia stood next to Carl on the porch.

"How did you stand up to him, even after everything he's done?" Ophelia asked Carl. She didn't need advice, but she was curious.

Carl stared straight forward. "I didn't look away. I watched. So that way I would remember. Remember what he did. How it made me feel. How it made everyone feel." "That's how".

Carl then walked off to meet up with Michone.

Ophelia stepped off of the porch to find Rosita and Rick in conversation.

"When were you going to tell me Rosita?" Ophelia approached stopping to the sides of Rick and Rosita. She said nothing. Not wanting to interrupt.

"I was going to but before I could"... Rosita glanced over at Ophelia... "she..."

Rick looked over at Ophelia and she knew she wasn't welcome at that moment. So she went home.

"Hey I just saved your life, I think I have a reason to smile." Ophelia said to her sister. Her sister was 5 years younger then her. She was only 16.

"You havent saved anyone yet honey." As Ophelia turned, crowbar still in hand, she faced a man with an army green jacket smiling wickedly at her. Following him was about 10 more men. Ophelia's heart dropped.

Ophelia rushed forward to attack the man but was stopped by two others grabbing at her and throwing her to the ground. Falling to her back she then hurriedly flipped over on her stomach facing her father and sister who were now standing. Faces flushed with fear.

"Run!" Ophelia screamed, voice scratchy and hoarse. Her sister broke around to take off but was stopped by the man in the green jacket yelling "Stop her!" Followed by a man grabbing her from her waist. Her sister kicked in resistance but was rose a couple feet off the ground. The man turned around with her sister in hand. Ophelias father didn't run. He stood their. He reached down to help Ophelia up as she ran towards the man who had her sister. She too was stopped. A man stepped in front of her but was soon moved by Ophelia's fist in his face. Before she could reach her sister she was tackled to the ground.

"Please. Sir don't do this." Her father pleaded.

"Hold him down. Make sure his eyes are open". He's gonna want to see this." The man with the green jacket said undoing his pants. Even though the mans orders were not directed at her, Ophelia too kept her eyes open. She wanted to.

Ophelia woke in a sweat. It's been a while since she's had that dream. It wasn't a dream, it was a remimder. She too hadn't looked away. She too remembers how it made her feel.

Ophelia walked to her bathroom. She glared at the green eyes laced with traces of grey that glared straight back at her. She brought her hand and traced it around her cheeks across her nose down to her neck. Gripping tightly. She quickly let go. As she brought her hand down, she noticed it.

The pale white, and shiny tight skin that had been normal once. Concealing muscle, until it was released from duty when a knife was brought vertically down her forearm. Piercing straight through. Pinning her arm down. While she herself was pinned down, in more ways than one.

She looked back to the mirror. Relinquishing those thoughts. She gripped the sides of the sink. Hard. Knuckles white. She opened her mouth slightly pulling the corner of her bottom lip in to meet her teeth biting down hard. Blood began trickling down her lip onto her skin.

"This is going to be fun."

Rick along with Carl and Ophelia pulled into The Hilltop, running low on supplies and food for even themselves, Rick decided to pay them a visit. As they stepped out of their vehicle there eyes ran straight into what looked like an armored car that had been smashed by the tractor right next to it.

"What the.." Ophelia started but stopped as they all turned to see Maggie and Sasha walking out of the main house.

Rick and Carl immediately walked over to them, immediately hugging and embracing one another. Ophelia stood where she was, not wanting to interrupt. When their embraces were done Rick called over to Ophelia. She took off in a run faster then she needed to be going.

"Maggie!" Ophelias voice boomed as she ran towards Maggie. She collided strongly taking her into her arms.

Maggie let out a strong ooff.

"Hey Pheels." Sasha said smoothly, eyeing Ophelia. Ophelia ended her hug with Maggie only to step over and enter a gentler embrace with Sasha. Even though Ophelia had not been with the group long, she also had the blood of many of Negan's men on her hands. She remembers sneaking into the satellite station, killing men in their sleep. She had done it to show that she could.

"Hey, you're one of us." Rick said gently.

"Yeah, none of this waiting your turn bullshit." Ophelia smiled and nodded at Carl's words.

"Negan's men just left." Maggie said.

"Was he..." Rick started.

"No, it was one of his men, Simon I think it was." Said Sasha.

"We're running low on food, we might not have enough for when he comes next time. I was hoping that..." Rick started before he was interrupted by Gregory walking up and saying

"Hoping what? That we would give you the other half of our supplies!?"

"We're barely making it as it is Rick!"

"Gregory, don't fucking start with me." Rick said eyeing Gregory with disgust.

"If you would of taken care..."

"Do you want to get hit again Gregory?" Maggie asked with annoyance in her voice.

"No. I would rather not get hit again sweethea..." He quickly changed his tone. Maggie glared at him.

"Mrs. Rhee."

"I'm sure we can find something to spare, right Gregory. " Sasha said, but it wasn't a question.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Maggie said glancing at Sasha. Sasha showed everyone the direction of their small trailer. The two then told Rick, Carl, and Ophelia everything that had happened since they had been there. From the armored car , Simon recently leaving, and Gregory trying to sell them out.

"That coward. Maggie, Sasha please be careful around him." Rick said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Rick, I think Maggie's got this under control." "She'll just knock that son of a bitch out again." Ophelia said winking at Maggie.

Maggie returned a light smile.

"Where's Jesus?" Ophelia remembered she hadn't seen him in so long.

Maggie and Sasha glanced at eachother.

"What is it?"

"He uh.. we haven't seen him since Simon left." Maggie said.

"You think he's tracking them?" Rick said eagerly.

Maggie nodded.

Ophelia stood up from where she was seated next to Carl. "Fuck."

"Jesus knows what he's doing. He's smart. He'll be fine." Rick is right.

Ophelia took her seat. Jesus was one of the only people she actually cared about from The Hilltop.

They all said there goodbyes as they finished loading up the few supplies The Hilltop could spare. This time Ophelia did not wait her turn.

"Rick? Why didn't you tell them about our plan."

"The least people that know, the better. We need Negan to think we've completely submitted. Also, if Negan ever did find out what we were planning. He'd kill you without a second thought."


	5. Moment of similarity

"Its fucking time!" Negan's voice boomed through Alexandria. Followed by the sounds of Lucille crashing against the fence. "And I don't mean time to...fuck. But I mean time for me to take half your fucking shit!"

Ophelia was in her home when he arrived. She stood in her open front doorway staring in the direction of Negan. She brought her right hand up to her face. Tracing it around her cheeks, across her nose and down to her neck. She gripped. Hard. She began to feel light headed and she let go. She walked outside closing her door behind her. When she reached the middle of Alexandria everyone was standing outside waiting. Noone wanted to be in their homes because that's where his henchmen would be soon.

Ophelia reached Rick who was accompanied by Rosita, Aaron and Michone. Carl was watching Judith.

"You'll do fine." Rick said quietly as Negan was approaching. She turned and received slight nods from everyone. She then faced forward looking to Negan as he walked in followed by his henchmen. He was wearing the same leather jacket accompanied by his most fashionable peice. Lucille.

He stopped too close to Rick as usual and let out a wide smile. "Well hello there! I sure hope you have something interesting for me today. Something worth my wild." He said glancing around at everyone. His gaze fixed on Ophelia, she stared straight back, hands clutched into fists and he stared a bit too long before returning his gaze to Rick.

"Where's that little fuck that should of been something his mother swallowed?" Negan said curiously. Referring to Spencer of course Ophelia thought.

"I killed him." Ophelia said with no emotion.

Negan's eyes darted to hers as he turned his body to face hers straight on as she was standing to the left of Rick.

"Well shit! I knew there was something about you doll."

Yes. Perfect.

"And how the fuck did you that?"

Fuck the guns.

"Seeing as though we took ALL of your mother fucking guns the previous time we were here. Did we not?"

Fuck.

"I..."

Negan stepped back. She could see his leather hand gripping tighter.

"I do abso fucking lutlely not liked to be lied to." His eyes glared hard into hers.

She stared back.

Negan's free hand came down directing his henchmen to aim there weapons at Ophelia and the other Alexandrians.

She immediately rose her hands in the air.

"I brought this gun with me when I came. Noone knew I had it."

"Hand it over." He said reaching his free arm out towards Ophelia.

Ophelia's hand slowly lowered to the back of her shirt raising it up and grasping the gun with her left hand.

She gripped onto it tightly as she held it out to him. He grabbed for it realizing she was holding it tightly. He raised his brows. She released it as he jerked back slightly.

"I want that back someday soon Negan." She said her eyes staring into his.

He stood there. Not saying anything. There was no humor on his face. Nothing but anger.

Ophelia and the others watched as Negan's leathered hand quickly gripped tightly and his other hand joined it grasping the bottom of Lucille hard, quickly dipping his shoulder down and shooting right back up. Ophelia flinched, but her eyes never left his.

"If I didn't like the way you say my name, you'd be dead right now." He said with a straight face. He then turned his attention to Rick. "We need to have a talk Rick." He said walking further into Alexandria, Rick following behind him.

"Bring the girl." Negan called out as he walked away.

Ophelia stood there. Her eyelids tugging, wanting rest but she didnt.

Ophelia said nothing. The blonde man with the scar walked up to Ophelia placing his right hand on her left shoulder turning her to the direction Negan had walked in. She started following. She could see Rick and Negan ahead of her on the side walk. Rick was telling him which home was his.

They arrived at Rick's home, Negan took a seat in one of four chairs that faced inwards two on each side with a small table in the middle, on the porch. Rick followed but stood not taking a seat. Ophelia did the same.

"Please take a motherfucking seat." Negan said gesturing at the chairs.

Rick sat first, Ophelia took the chair in front of Negan.

Negan stared straight forward at Ophelia. She could feel her face heat. She stared straight back.

"So doll, you gonna make me have to fucking ask?" He said in reference to Spencer.

"He endangered our people and didn't give a fuck about it."

"So you showed him just how much you didn't give a fuck, right?"

"No. That's not.. I did it because he was a danger to all of us."

"Sure doll." Negan said with a wink.

"Well anyway that son of a bitch deserved it. What does the mighty Rick Grimes think about this?"

"We've lost enough people" Rick said eyeing Negan. "But Spencer only cared about himself. He would of gotten someone else hurt."

"You are fucking correct about that." Negan said.

"So tell me doll," Negan said directing his attention to Ophelia. Her eyes had never left him. There eyes gleamed into one anothers. He brought a hand up to stroke his black and grey beard.

"Why did you kill Spencer?"

Ophelia furrowed her brows.

Negan took action by raising his.

"I already told you why."

"That's not what I asked girl. You know what I'm looking for here don't you."

"I already fucking told you." Ophelia spat.

"So you're telling me YOU killed Spencer because he held out on the group hiding guns, which could gave resulted in Lucille" as he said her name he gripped his right gloved hand tightly around her bottom where she was resting next to him, his hand never left her " having a mighty fine time drinking up the spills of one of your fellow towns people. He endangered everyone, and didn't 'give a fuck' I think those were your words. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Negan said leaning forward anger rising in his voice.

"Negan. Yes Negan." Ophelia said almost as a whisper, but they could all hear her hostility.

His tongue glided over his bottom lip glistening it in saliva before it quickly retracted, along with him in his seat.

A smile reached across his face.

"Bullshit."

Ophelia gaped in suprise. Brows furrowed. She leaned forward placing her hands against the chair by the sides of her thighs pushing herself up, eyes entangled in Negan's.

"You don't think I'm capable?" A smile rose across her face. Full lips spread over white teeth.

"Oh no darlin'" Negan said leaning forward again. There faces inches away from one anothers. "You like that shit. I can see it in your eyes." Ophelia was still smiling but after hearing those words her smile was replaced by a scowl. She leaned back in her chair.

Negan let out a chuckle.

"YOU killed Spencer because he hid guns, exactly like you did darlin'. So if we're all being honest here, which we fucking are, YOU endangered your people the same way that Spencer did."

Ophelia's eyes widened.

"Fuck you! I didn't hide anything on purpose! I was so caught up in you sticking a baseball bat in everyone's face that I didn't even remember I had gun of my own."

"So you just forgot that you had a weapon." Negan said annoyed.

"Yes."

"I'm calling bullshit on that too babygirl."

"Go fuck yourself. I would of given it up if you had asked for it NEGAN."

"Oh baby, but you know I don't like to ask for the stuff that belongs to me." He said smoothly with a mocking tone. He winked.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself. Negan." To think he would compare her to Spencer.

"You killed Spencer because you fucking wanted to." Negan said dryly.

Ophelia said nothing. Her eyes glared into Negan's.

Negan's face showed no amusement.

"So if we're playing fair here, Spencer endangered the group so he died right?" "Well doll, I think you know what I'm getting at." Negan said as he lifted Lucille off the ground only to gently collide her with the porch three times.

Rick had been staring back and forth at them the whole conversation, but he wasn't going to lose anyone else. Rick stood up.

"Sit down." Negan growled not taking his eyes off of Ophelia.

Rick sat back down. Leaning over he placed a hand on Ophelia's knee. Negan's eyes left Ophelia's only for a second to see where Rick's hand had went.

"Ophelia was looking out for her people. Spencer would have gotten someone else hurt, you even said that yourself. Ophelia did not endanger us, it was was a mistake for her to forget to give forward the gun, but she did now and she was upfront and honest about it. She had no intentions of using it against you. She had no intentions to hide it or anything else. She cares for these people. She did what she thought was best." Rick said looking at Negan the entire time. His voice was soft but direct.

Ophelia couldn't fucking believe this shit. She knew what she had to do. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She brought her right hand up to meet her neck. She broke eye contact with Negan as she squeezed hard enough that she almost gagged.

Negan's brows raised as he leaned back into his chair. Ricks brought his left hand that was resting on Ophelia's knee up to her hand that was gripping her kneck. He placed his fingers under her hand using his strength in the process pulling slightly up to release her grip. She released at the feel of Ricks hand on hers, slowly lifting her head slightly to look at Rick. His eyes beamed into hers with encouragement. He too knew what she needed to do.

Ophelia straightened herself and looked back to Negan. He looked puzzled.

Before he could question what just happened Ophelia started to speak.

"Negan. I am sorry. I didn't realize the inconvenience my bad memory would have on you and your people. Please forgive me."

Negan let out a loud laugh. "Oh babygirl you not getting off that fucking easy."

His tongue peeked out quickly.

"Now run along, Rick and I have shit to discuss."

Ophelia stood up and looked at Rick before walking off of the porch.

Fuck. If I lash out at someone now he'll definitely kill me. Ophelia thought as she paced in front of the house neighboring Rick's home. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"We were so close Rick. So close to finally having all this out in the open."

"No Negan, we are there. We understand. We know that you are in charge."

"Everyone has to know. Everyone Rick!" Negan said his voice escalating.

"Yes Negan. Everyone." Rick said not lowering his gaze.

Negan sighed a deep breathe.

"Truth be told that girl did you a fucking favor." He said stroking his beard.

Rick looked up hurriedly.

"How?"

Negan eyed rick. "He really was something that should of been disposed of in a kleenex."

Rick then remembered Spencer had been caught talking to Negan.

Ophelia was still pacing when she turned to see Rick walking towards her. She stopped and he soon reached her.

"Ophelia. Spencer asked Negan to kill me. To kill me so that he could be in charge."

Ophelia froze.

"What the fuck."

Negan soon approached behind the two of them.

"I was actually thinking of doing it myslef doll, but shit, you beat me to it." Negan said.

Ophelia's eyes were stuck to Rick's.

Negan's voice boomed over them.

"Rick, I'd like to take a look at Spencer's home. Make sure he's not hiding anything else." Rick turned away walking towards Negan but was stopped when Negan started speaking.

"Not you Rick. I'd like" he said taking Lucille from his shoulder pointing it at Ophelia "To show me". Rick stood there. Soon he turned back to Ophelia. He gave her a slight nod and she knew what he ment. He placed a hand on her shoulder before walking past her.

Ophelia stood there staring at Negan.

"Where the fuck we going doll?" He said with a wink. Ophelia began walking and walked right past him not saying a word. She soon stopped and turned to see he was not following her. "Right this fucking way my leige." Ophelia said taking a little bow. Negan gave a weak smile before he approached her. He stood in front of her.

Staring down, he walked past her brushing his shoulder against hers. They walked in silence side by side.

"What was with that fucking neck thing darlin'?"

Ophelia said nothing. She stared straight ahead. They reached Spencer's home and they both stepped inside.

Ophelia shut the door behind her.

"I'll start looking upstairs." Ophelia said starting to walk towards the stairs. She was stopped by Negan blocking her path. She stopped inches away from him.

He looked down into her eyes in complete bewilderment.

"If you still had that gun of yours would you use it? You and me alone in here. Fuck that's an opportunity you couldn't miss out on." Negan said quietly.

"I guess we'll never find out." Ophelia said. Her breathe brushing against Negan's face as she looked up at him.

He brought his face in closer to hers. Angling it as if he was going to kiss her. He quickly pulled away as he turned around facing the living room. The room was covered in long windows with something directly in the middle of the room.

"A motherfucking pool table!" Negan said as he reached it. Placing Lucille by the entrance way as he walked past."You've got to be fucking kidding." He said, arms stretched out as if he wanted to give it a hug.

He turned back to Ophelia. A wide smile on his face. "How about a game doll." He said with a wink. Ophelia started to turn away to walk up the stairs rejecting his invitation but was stopped by his booming voice.

"I'm assuming you know that's not a fucking question."

Ophelia turned to enter the living room. There was the pool table near the center with a couch facing the window similar to her home. A small book shelf placed next to the window. The back of the couch pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Negan handed her a pool stick and then returned to the table fixing the balls into a triangle. "I'll break." He said calmly. His lean figure leaned over the table and Ophelia eyed him. She could see her gun peaking out from the back of his pants

as his leather jacket rose up a bit.

Crack. The balls scattered. Two striped balls went down the two corner pockets. Negan stood up with a "Oh yeah!" He eyed her as he sauntered to the other side of the table facing her. He leaned over and missed the ball he was going for. He stood up.

"You're turn."

Ophelia walked over to end of the table. She leaned over and she could feel Negan eyeing her. Crack. The white ball made contact with a solid ball making it hit the opposite side of the table reflecting and returning to the corner pocket to Ophelia's right. She stood up. She walked around the entire table ending up on the long side standing next to Negan. She leaned over but missed her ball. She stood up. She stared at the green felt. He was looking at her and she knew it. She turned facing him. He then too turned his body to face hers.

He stepped closer but was stopped by Ophelia bringing her pool stick up with both hands across his body. She pushed hard and it made him step back a few feet. Shit. I can't do anything here. Especially not what I want. Which is to beat him with this stick.

Negan didn't flinch. In one move he stuck his pool stick underneath Ophelia's which was still in her hands horizontally grabbing the top end with his free hand once it was under hers and he pulled hard. Bringing her close to him. He released the top of the stick sliding it back under hers. When it was free he released it to the ground. Ophelia released her stick as well now only holding it with one hand at her side. He stepped closer. This time she didn't move. His chest almost on hers. He brought his gloved hand up to gently touch her neck.

"Why do you do that doll?" Negan said sounding surprisingly worried.

"I don't really know." To remember I guess." Ophelia said quietly.

Negan's thumb continued to trace up and down her neck. She swallowed hard and a small smile crossed his face.

"Get your fucking hands off of me."

Negan's smile dropped and so did his hand.

"Shit, I thought we were having some kind of fucking moment here."

He leaned in closer.

"I can see it in your eyes doll. Me and you are very fucking similiar. " His breath brushed against her face.

"The only moment I want with you, is me taking this poolstick" she said shoving it against Negan's chest "using it to beat the fuck out of you, and then using it to continuously insert up your ass."

"And we are not similiar in any ways." Ophelia said smoothly with anger.

A smile crossed his lips.

"That's not true, and you know it. You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about."

"Dont insult my fucking intelligence, but I can assure you we are nothing alike."

"You laughed when you saw a member of your town fall to the ground lifeless. Someone that you had lived with, shared meals with, someone you might of even risked your life for in the past. He was gone. That motherfuckers never coming back. And on top of that you fucking killed him." Negan paused.

"And you fucking looked down at him and laughed about it." Negan said taking a few steps closer to her.

Ophelia closed the distance between them. She looked up to him. Fury in her eyes.

"I would do the same to you." Ophelia's smile reached across her face. She ment these words. Her tongue peeked out the corner of her mouth, scraping against her teeth before returning.

Negan's gloved hand was on her face now. Gently caressing Ophelia's cheek. His thumb tracing the soft skin under her eye.

"Not when I get through with you." Negan said quietly.

His face was close to hers. She could smell his breath. He leaned in closer. Angling his face. His nose brushed against hers. He closed his eyes slightly then quickly opened them again. Ophelia's eyes never left. They were there waiting on his.

Ophelia backed her face away.

"Who told you?"

"Your fellow towns people can be very talkative. They're fucking terrified of you."

"They have no reason to, but you on the other hand... Well you get where I'm going with this." She said with pure anger.

"Oh do I?" He said raising his brows.

The tone of the room changed. Filling Ophelia with dread.

A smile crossed his lips. Ophelia turned away walking around the table exiting the entrance by Lucille and walked out of Spencers home.

Shit.

Negan followed shortly after. She tried to speak to him but he kept walking. She followed him down onto the side walk. She was right on his tail when she reached up to gently grab him by the shoulder. He quickly snapped

"I'm going to show you yet again just how fucking serious I am."Negan said with no emotion.

He turned, walking away from Ophelia.

She chased after him. Her mind was a buzz. Full of doubt and hatred for herself.

They walked through Alexandria. Negan taking long strides with Ophelia following right behind.

"Wait! Please... I...I"

Negan continued walking.

They approached a small group of henchmen carrying supplies to the side walk.

"Simon! Grab the girl." Negan yelled the orders to the mustached man.

Negan quickly turned around still striding backwards to elicit a loud order.

"Everyone! Bring everyone. Now!"

Negan quickly turned walking back to the center of Alexandria.

Ophelia rushed to chase him but was stopped by a man grabbing her by the arm. The man gripped her arm so tightly her arm began falling asleep as they walked through Alexandria. Following them was more of Negan's henchmen.


	6. Touch

When Simon and Ophelia reached the rest of the small town, everyone looked around in confusion.

Negan was in front of the group of people slowly pacing back and forth. Simon walked to the front of the group slightly shoving Ophelia towards Rick. Carl, Michone and the rest of her new family looked to her with confused eyes. Rick stared into Ophelia's eyes. His brows raised.

This was not how things were suppose to go.

Threatening Negan is the equivalent to killing 5 of his men. Ophelia would know, she did the math.

"I think Lucille is getting mighty thirsty!" Negan howled as he came to an abrupt stop in front of the group who's eyes widened from hearing her name.

Ophelia stepped forward about to confront Negan only to be stopped by Lucille being pointed towards her face. The familiar wood texture gleamed into her.

"Back in line!" Negan's voice boomed.

Ophelia stood still. Her eyes staring into Negan's. There was no humor anymore. Nothing but anger. She stepped back, but Negan stayed, aiming Lucille in the same direction. He then quickly returned her to his shoulder.

"Let me ask you motherfuckers a question."

"Do you think that it would be smart to fucking threaten me?" He asked sarcastically.

Noone said anything. Everyone was barely breathing.

"Well!" Negan yelled.

Still noone said a word.

Negan looked is disbelief at the people before him.

He gripped Lucille tightly at their disobedience.

He gritted his teeth. His white teeth barely visible through tight lips.

Ophelia looked to Rick. He was staring at Negan, eyes wide. He turned his gaze to Ophelia. He furrowed his brows. He too now knew the plan did not go as planned.

"On your fucking knees." Negan said smoothly and coldly.

The Alexandrians looked around to eachother. Fear and suprise in their eyes. They began falling. One by one. Thuds echoed as knees hit hard ground.

Everyone was on their knees except for everone who had already been in this exact position before, and Ophelia.

Rick, Michone , Rosita, Eugene and Carl. They stood there. Minds racing back to the first time they too had been on their knees. Ophelia looked to each one of them. They stared straight faced at Negan. Eyes beaming resentment, and animosity.

Rick reached over gently tugging down on Michone's arm. She snapped looking at him. Angry. But she understood. Rick followed by Michone along with the others started taking there kneeling positions. As the others were dropping Ophelia looked forward. She allowed her body to go weak dropping to her knees. Bone against hard ground, all of her weight simmering down in one moment. Her knees made a cracking sound. Her arms at her side the whole time.

The urge was there. The urge. To wrap her hand around her neck. To grip. Not grip but clench. To use all of her strenghth. But she didnt want to make any sudden movements.

There where cries and whimpers from the Alexandrians behind her.

Negan stood facing them. His face straight. The muscles in his right forearm poking out. Visibly protruding under his skin as he clenched his hand around Lucille.

He will not harm someone else. Only me. Only me. Only me.

Her eyes reached his face. He was eyeing the crowd. Eyeing the power he had. Ophelia walked a couple of steps forward with her knees. Negan's face immediately snapped to hers. She stopped.

"Well I'll be dambed. Looks like you motherfuckers actually know how to listen!" He gleamed. A smile reaching across his face.

"Let's play a little game."

"Everyone who didn't threaten Negan. Please stand up." He said dipping his shoulder down.

The Alexandrians looked around in confusion. Then they understood. Confusion turned to wonder, as they began standing to their feet trying to guess who had threatened the man, and who was going to die.

Michone and the others began standing. Rick turned to Ophelia she could see him looking at her out the corner of her eye.

She turned to look at him. His face was full of pain again. She knew he feared she was now going to die. The plan that they had worked on. The plan that was going to help them defeat this evil. The plan that was going to help them get their family back. Failed.

Rick stood up. Ophelia looked forward again. She was now the only one on my her knees. The Alexandrians let out small yelps and gasps. Ophelia stared straight up at Negan. Relieved. If only a little. She was going to die. Noone else. Not her family, no, not again. Just her.

The sound of feet kicking up dust came to her ears and was getting louder. She turned in the direction the noice was coming from to see Carl beginning to walking towards her.

"No!" Ophelia said loudly but steadily. Carl stopped. Looking at her in worry. Michone promptly grabbed Carl around his waist. Rick took a step towards Carl.

Negan's attention went to Carl. Ophelia looked to Negan seeing nothing but teeth as he smiled out of pure amusement. His tongue peeked through in agreement.

Ophelia turned back to Carl remembering he too had threatened Negan once.

"Technically boy, you should still be on your knees, and so should you Rick." Negan stated aiming Lucille in Rick's direction.

Ophelia spoke up trying to direct Negan's attention on her.

"Carl stop."

"Carl please. I can't do this. Not again."

Carl's face went pale. Ophelia had always been close to Carl. She had told him about that day. Her mind violently thrashed to her sisters long blonde hair being wrapped around the calloused hands of a man.

They both had seen people they love tortured and taken away right in front of of them. Neither of them blinked on those days. Neither of them blinked now.

Ophelia's eyes pleaded with Carl. Carl responded by taking a couple steps back. Michone releasing his waist in the process.

Ophelia's eyes lingered in Carl's. She turned her attention back to Negan. He had been eyeing them and was now looking down onto Ophelia.

His eyes were full of anticipation.

His face went straight. No emotion in sight.

Ophelia saw the muscles in his forearm protrude once again as he clenched Lucille, quickly bringing his left hand up to her bottom and bringing both hands down following with the end of Lucille as his upper body shot up in the process. She could see sunlight casting sharp flashes of bright light off the points of the barbed wire that dressed her so snuggly.

She could see Rick and Carl rush forward. The sound of gasps and cries ran through Alexandria like a wild fire. She felt heavy weight on the right side of her body. Her knee gave in a little. Stinging pain surged through her.

Lucille stopped right above Ophelia's shoulder. Ophelia's eyes were wrung out as she refused to let her lids give them relief. Multiple points on her shoulder stung tremendously. She straightened her knee and Lucille's barbs tugged at the innards of her muscle.

She looked at Negan as his lean body was slightly bent over. Both arms stretched out. His eyes were mesmerizing as they glistened.

He stood up straight quickly. As Lucille was moved upwards Ophelia could feel the fabric on her shirt being tugged up where Lucille's barbs had entered the skin on her shoulder and was now being removed.

She was back on his shoulder. Ophelia could feel her shirt sticking to her skin as her shoulder became wet.

Negan let out a small smile.

"Shit girl! Why in the hell didn't you look away? I could of bashed your fucking head in and you were willing to take that head on?"

"You won't 'touch me."

Ophelia's breath hitched. Her heart raced.

"You were ready to die weren't you." Negan let out a chuckle. He paused.

"For your family." His face went straight.

Negan motioned with his free hand pointing his hand in Carl's direction only to pull his fingers back in his own.

Ophelia turned to see what Negan was gesturing at only to see Carl walking towards Negan.

"No Negan!" Rick said approaching Carl, as Carl was making his way to Negan.

"Rick. Back the fuck up. Or I will make you cut pieces off of him. This time I fucking mean it." Negan's voice stern.

"Carl." Ophelia said quietly as her eyes widened.

Carl looked to her. He was calm. He looked up at Negan when he finally reached him stepping in front of him. Negan was refocusing his eyes on him.

Carl showed no emotion. His eyes gazed into Negan's. Negan's did the same in return to Carl's.

Negan let out a big smile.

"I could tell you too are close." Negan said motioning Lucille from Carl to Ophelia. Lucille was so close to Carl.

"I can see why."

"You're both little serial killers." Negan said still smiling.

Negan turned his eyes to Ophelia. She glanced at him. Her eyes wanted to return to Carl.

"I can't touch you by 'hurting' you." Negan said eyeing Ophelia. His tongue came out licking his lower lip.

"So, you get where I'm going with this." And with those words Negan turned his attention back to Carl gripping Lucille as she was at his side.

"You're right." Ophelia's voice was loud. She let out a deep laughter.

Rick looked to Ophelia before his eyes returned to Carl. along with everyone else.

She began. She jerked her head back violently with deep laughter. She then dropped her head forward. Light brown hair falling in front of her face. She rose her head up slowly. Hair brushing against lashes. Her eyes met Negan's. He was eyeing her curiously.

Fake tears began falling from her face.

"You're right." No. Her breath quickened.

"I don't belong here." They need me.

"I'm a terrible person." Wait. Aren't we all.

"These are good people." Yes.

"I'm just running from it." Never.

"I... I don't need to be here." Great.

She took steps closer to Negan still on her knees. Looking up at him.

He stepped around Carl coming toward Ophelia. He leaned down placing his weight on Lucille who was placed in between his bent legs.

He leaned in close to her face. Speaking so only she could hear him.

"Bullshit." His voice laced with humor.

Her face dropped. Tears came to an abrupt stop. His eyes were wild with amusement.

He leaned up turning away. As he walked past Carl he placed his hand on Carl's shoulder clenching tightly. He turned on his heels facing the group once more.

"Back in line."

Carl glanced back to Ophelia not sure of who Negan was talking to.

Negan nodded towards Rick who quickly grabbed Carl by the arms pulling him back.

Ophelia's eyes were waiting when Negan's returned. Their eyes prodding into one anothers.

Negan took Lucille off of his shoulder motioning her towards Ophelia.

"You broke the rules. So for that you have to fucking pay."

"I think you're going to fit right in doll." He said placing her back on his shoulder. Ophelia quickly broke eye contact. Staring at the ground to the side of Negan. People began moving behind her kicking up dust. Dust colliding into her open eyes. They stung. She continued to stare. Negan stayed. Glaring over her.

Soon she was pulled to her feet by a henchmen pulling her up from under her arm.

They began walking forward. His grip tight. She continued to stare at the ground.

She was pulled from her stare as she saw Negan's boots approaching on the ground. The henchemen quickly released. Ophelia looked up to realize Negan was now inches away from her. He stared down. He began walking past her only to stop at her side. Her shoulder grazing against his chest. He leaned in closely. White teeth coming out to see Ophelia's priceless expression.

"If you wanted to come, you should of just asked."

Her shoulder grazing against his chest before hitting his shoulder as he turned away.

"I'm telling you folks, I am a very reasonable man." Negan voiced to the group before him.

"Let's hope that there will be no other reasons for me not to be."

"As you were!"

People immediately began to scatter. Wanting to get as far away as possible.

Ophelia couldn't see as her back was turned to the group but she heard footsteps quickly dissipating away.

She heard Negan clear his throat and she turned her head to see Rick still behind her. Michone had walked away pulling Carl by the arm.

Negan walked towards Rick. Stopping too close as usual. Chests almost touching.

"Here they come Rick. Yep. All my motherfucking good graces just keep piling up."

"Now I'm going to take this one"..He said nodding toward Ophelia.."off of your hands."

"You heard her yourself. She doesn't belong here."

"That's bullshit Negan." Ricks voice was harsh.

"She doesn't belong here with these good people." Negan said sarcastically.

"Ophelia would give her life for these people. She is one of us."

Ophelia's heart raced at Rick's words.

"You got me Rick." Negan said sheepishly. "Oh you know me so fucking well, but it doesn't matter" Negan said leaning his face toward Ricks."She's one of us now.

It's taking Daryl a while to come around. But I have a good feeling about this one. I have a few things I can do that I think will change her mind." Negan said glancing in Ophelia's direction.


	7. Deserving

Ophelia kept her head turned in Negan's direction. He turned seeing her eying him. He approached. Placing his chest directly against her back. His boots violently knocking into the back of her own. He leaned close down to her turned face. "Time to get to work doll." He stepped away quickly turning in the direction of Alexandria. He motioned his hand in the air and the henchemen that had been waiting idly by grabbed Ophelia by the arm and started to follow Negan. They walked on the sidewalk. She eyed the way that Negan walked. They passed many houses with henchmen carrying things out. They soon came to a home with a delivery truck parked out front. Negan stopped and the henchemen tugged on her arm motioning her to stop as well. Negan turned around, staring at Ophelia. He eyed her for too long. People began to look. He approached slowly. A wide smile creeping on his face. "Well." He said motioning toward the pile of goods that were placed on the side walk by the truck. Ophelia glanced over to them. And then to the truck.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." When her eyes returned to Negan's his were filled with absolute enjoyment. Ophelia tugged her arm that was still gripped by the man. He did not budge. She turned to face him taking a step forward but was stopped by Negan's voice. "Careful there Davey." Negan said sternly. With those words he released. Their gaze lasted too long and Negan cleared his throat. Ophelia did not remove her eyes from Davey's. Davey turned and walked away. Taking one final look back at Ophelia. Ophelia's gaze returned to Negan's. She turned to the pile of supplies, then to the Alexandrians looking in her direction. They looked on in confusion and anger. Here she was, one of them. She had killed for these people. Killed to keep them safe. Risked her life scavenging for them. And now he wanted her to load up everything they had worked for into the truck of their enemy.

"Yeah, not fucking happening champ." Ophelia said turning to face Negan.

"Champ?" Negan said raising a brow. He closed the distance between them bringing his free hand up to Ophelia's neck. She jerked her head back. His eyes went to her right shoulder. Her shirt was still stuck to her skin. The wetness now almost completely dry. The wetness had ran down her back and her chest a small ways. He brought his hand down in an attempt to touch her wound but she stepped back.

"Don't get it dirty." Ophelia spat. Negan's face was straight. "Don't worry. We've got a great fucking doctor." "Now get in the fucking truck." Ophelia broke eye contact with Negan looking at the dirt momentarily before turning and pulling herself up into the back of the truck. There were few things. Boxes piled to one side. She turned to face Negan once she was in the back of the truck. "Well be leaving soon. Stay fucking here." He walked past the truck, Ophelia eyeing him until he was out of sight.

She took a seat letting her feet dangle off the side of the truck. She kicked them back and forth quickly. So many questions raced through her mind. Did Negan think he was going to keep her forever, try to turn her into one of his ghouls, or was he going to return her. All of this being something to scare everyone. Why even take her in the first place. Why didn't he kill me. He should of killed me. Was he trying to break Rick. To break me. Should I of fought back. Refused. Tsk. Prick.

"Hey." His low words shook her stare and she looked up to see Carl. She quickly pushed off of her hands that were placed by her thighs lifting up and jumping to the ground. Boots thudding against the ground kicking up dust.

"Hey. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Especially you. I should of controlled myself." Ophelia's words were low.

"No. That's not how we're doing things. We're not going to blame ourselves because of him. You make it up by killing him." Carl's voice was too loud making Ophelia quickly glance around. "Any chance you get. You take him out." Carl's eyes were harsh. She had never seen him with so much anger.

"I don't think I can." "I want to. I do" she quickly rephrased herself. "Even if..."

"If you won't do it, then I will." Carl said before exiting to the left of the truck.

She turned to go after him but was stopped by Negan approaching from the right. "I said stay in the fucking truck." Negan's voiced sternly. Ophelia turned to Negan. She eyed him for a couple seconds realizing he hadn't heard what Carl said. Thank God she thought.

"No time for goodbyes lets get fucking going." Negan said as he turned away heading for the front of the truck. He stopped to say "I am not going to say it again." He looked at her out the corner of his eye. Stroking his beard. Then a henchmen pushed her by her shoulder from behind. She turned seeing it was the scarred man. She sat on the edge of the truck feet dangling, pushing herself back a couple of times. Feet now peeking over the edge of the truck.

They drove through Alexandria stopping at the gate. She could see Rick and the others not far from the truck. She scooted down lowing her legs to dangle once more. The only person she didn't see and her palms began to sweat at the thought, was Carl. Negan soon stepped out of the truck facing the Alexandrians once again.

"We will be back soon. Very soon. Next time have enough shit and keep you're fucking people in line and this will be the last time I make traitors out of your people." Negan said to the group but his words and eyes were directed to Rick. Ophelia looked to Rick. Their eyes never left one anothers until they were interrupted by the scarred man saying. "Watch your legs." And her vision of Rick and her family was replaced by the door of the truck sliding down.

Soon the truck began moving again. She sat in the middle of the truck. Boxes to her left. It wasn't completely dark as the light from both Negan and the other man's windows shown through the back of the truck. There was no cutoff from the driver and passenger seat and the cargo of the truck. She turned her head and she could see the man driving and Negan in the passenger seat. She quietly turned herself facing them. She walked on her hands and knees slowly towards them. The truck jutted and swayed slightly. She was almost to the back of their seats when her heart sank. Negan saw her out the corner of his eye.

"Sit the fuck down." She inched further and sat directly behind the driver seat. Allowing her shoulder to rest on the back of the seat. "You take one fucking look out any of these windows and I will not hesitate to tie something around your head babydoll and it will not be fucking comfortable."

He eyed her but she stayed facing forward. He finally looked forward again. She was not faltered by his words. She would try to look again. For now she was peeking through the window into her mind. She missed them already. She could only imagine how Daryl felt. Her heart skipped. She hoped she could see Daryl. Get him home. She wanted to go home too of course. But if she didn't make it back. She was okay with that. She didn't feel as though she deserved them anyway. They were good people. They loved and cared for one another and that was something she charished. She did once deserve it. But that changed the second she lived and her father and sister didn't.

Negan cleared his throat. Releasing a low growl. So much of this didn't make sence to her. Why take her. The truck bounced violently slamming her uninjured shoulder into the driver seat. The friction echoed to her wounded shoulder and she breathed in through her mouth making a slight whistling sound. She looked to her shoulder for the first time since she physically met Lucille. Negan turned slightly in his chair hearing her breath in. Her shoulder was coated in a layer of deep red. It almost looked like an unfashionable shoulder pad. Small strings of red trickled down onto her chest. She scrunched her face in pain as she rose the shirt up from her wound. The shirt was now stiff and stuck to the skin around the multiple wounds. She tugged quickly agitating them in the process and she began to bleed again. "Fuck."

There were four holes on her shoulder. One by the top of her shoulder towards her back, one underneath the previous one slightly to the right almost on the corner of her shoulder. Then two underneath, slightly back to the left almost lining up with the first puncture hole. These two directly on top of one another. The first resting on top of her shoulder bone. The last resting on the edge of where her shoulder meets her chest.

"Here." She turned to see Negan holding out what looked like to be a white tshirt. "Stop the bleeding." She took it. She held it up to her nose to smell if it was clean but instead got a slight head rush from the smell of sweat. Her eyes darted back to Negan's. He was staring. "Don't worry, fuck the salt from the sweat might actually clean it a little." She turned back to her wound. The skin around the almost perfect circles was swollen. Blood pouring from each. She placed the sweat soaked shirt on the holes and pressed hard. She turned facing forward. But she could see Negan still turned in his chair. She stayed facing forward, Negan seemed slightly annoyed and turned back around.

"Any word on those new dick wads Dwight?" Negan asked.

Dwight? Is that the same one that Daryl...

"What about?" Dwight said as he motioned a thumb back towards Ophelia. She saw it as it poked at her from the seat. Negan glanced back towards Ophelia.

"She is one of us now." He returned his gaze to Dwight. She gritted her teeth at the words.

Dwight continued quickly. "They're a small group. They've been around a while. New to this area though. All dicks. Literally." "Well shit. That sounds lame as all hell." Negan let out a chuckle. "We'll have to go see these dick wads soon Dwight." "Yes sir." With those minimal words they both understood.

They were silent again. Instead of trying to peak out of the window where Negan was seated she turned her head to Dwight's window. The seat blocked most of it but she could make out a few markers. A big white angel statue was the best one. She returned her gaze forward. She then realized how heavy her eyelids were. She hadn't slept much. Thoughts on the plan and ways to stop Negan. Hand still gripping the white shirt she allowed her head to rest slightly on it where it was still pushed on her shoulder. Her light brown hair falling in her face. She nodded in and out. Swaying with the truck. Thoughts swaying as well.

Her nose was completely nestled in the white t shirt when she was jerked from her sleep. She brought her head up, hair still laying in her face. She could see Negan staring through her hair. She brought her right hand up brushing the hair that belonged to the left side of her face back in place, then moved to the right side pushing her hair behind her ear.

Negan eyed her arm even now as it rested on her extremely faded black jeans. Some points of the fabric now white. She tensed as he stared. The muscles under her scar flexing as she made a fist. She side glanced at him and he let out a smooth smile. "I have one of those too. Hell a couple, but one way worse than that. I might let you see it one day. Shit we can do a fucking show n tale."

"No thanks." Ophelia said with a sly smile. Negan raised his brows. "You're resistant now, just like fucking Daryl. But when you see what I've created, what you can be a part of you'll come around." Negan said with a wink.

"That's why you fucking brought me. To come be a part of your bustling community? Fuck fuck you. I don't want to work for you. Or your bullshit community." Ophelia said these words with no regret. It's just them now. If he wants to kill her, so be it.

Negan's brows raised and he let out a deep laugh. "Oh I see. You're just looking for a fucking reason huh doll. A reason I took you away from your family. I could say it's because you threatened me, you lied, maybe because I have to teach everyone not to fuck up, or even because I just want to slide my dick down that fiery mouth of yours. But truth be fucking told. I did it because I fucking wanted to. And maybe some of the last thing."

Ophelia yanked the white tshirt from her shoulder throwing it in Negan's face hard. There was blood covering a big portion of the shirt now. Negan brought his hand up in an attempt to block but missed. He used the same hand to grab the shirt that was beginning to fall. He looked down at it noticing the blood. Then looked back to Ophelia as he brought the shirt to his nose breathing in deeply. "You plus me make a fucking wonderful smell doll." He said with a big grin before turning back in his seat placing the shirt in his lap. The rest of the trip was silent, except for the wind, the jostling of the truck and Negan clearing his throat.

The truck began to slow and then Ophelia heard a familiar sound. The rasps of walkers. Alot of them. She got to her knees quickly looking out Negan's window. Her brows furrowed. There were walkers chained to an extremely tall fence. Each able to walk a pretty far distance. Some walkers were stuck to spikes and some crawled on the ground also chained. Broken down cars and cinder blocks scattered around the fense. She turned to Dwight's window seeing the same thing. There's so many of them. Roaming around like dogs on fucking leashes Ophelia thought. Ophelia placed her gaze ahead of her. Still on her knees able to see out the front window.

"Home sweet fucking home." Negan grinned widely, proudly.

It was massive. A tall factory like building. Enclosed in a huge fence. A large number of pipes running up and down it. The tallest point of the building having a staircase wind up the front of it. Ophelia was yanked forward as the truck began to move again entering the fence. Multiple trucks piled in behind them as well. All coming to a stop in front of the building. "Wait right here." Negan said as he exited the began barking orders and Ophelia could hear the sound of his henchemen beginning to rustle around.

"And who was fucking in charge of the redirect order?" Ophelia heard Negan say angrily.

She peeked out of the window placing her hand on the seat to give her leverage. All she could see were the trucks and a few men. Her heart dropped at the sound of gunfire. It was rapid and she knelt further down in the truck.

"I only want Negan! He killed my friends. Noone else has to die." At first she thought she was mistaken but then she remembered Carl's parting words. She leaped into the passenger side over the seat and out the door. She ran towards the white truck that everyone was gathered around. It was a couple trucks down from the one she just exited. When she arrived Negan was using one of his henchmen as hunan shield.

"You're fucking adorable. I bet you picked that gun because it looked cool didn't you? Yeah you fucking did!" Just as Ophelia was coming around the back of the truck one of Negan's henchmen lunged towards Carl, receiving direct gunfire into his chest. Dwight then tackled Carl to the ground knocking him from the truck grappling the gun from him.

Ophelia ran towards Dwight as he was now aiming the gun at Carl. She opened both arms wide enveloping Dwight and the gun as they all fell to the ground. Ophelia's hands went to the gun and Dwight flipped to his back. She was now straddling him all energy focused on getting the gun away. She was stopped by cold metal being pushed violently against the side of her neck. She side glanced to see Davey standing over her. Gun to her neck. She rose slowly. Stepping over Dwight. He quickly got to his feet. She turned to face Davey. Gun now aimed at the front of her neck. She stepped closer. Closer. Davey backed away at first then stood his ground. Ophelia kept moving forward until the gun was pressed against the front of her neck. She rose her head up slightly allowing the gun to see her full neck. Eyes wild. She quickly brought her left hand up and around the gun aiming it into the air. She then wrapped her right arm around the back of Davey's head slamming it down into her knee that was already on its way up. Her knee coming into contact with the ridge between his nose and forehead. Her knee let out a cracking sound. She jerked the gun from his grasp as he fell to his knees holding his bleeding nose. She stared down at him.

"I believe that, that is fucking enough." Negan said appreciate from behind Ophelia. She promptly threw the gun to the ground. Redirecting her gaze to Carl who was laying on the ground. Negan approaching him. Ophelia rushed forward quickly to lend out a hand to Carl but was beat by Negan who did the same. "Come on kid. Let me show you around." Carl rejected. "You've got the same scowl that your father does, only it's only half as good since you're missing an eye."

"You're really not going to take my hand. You're lucky you still have a hand." Negan voiced annoyed. Carl gave in and took the help of Negan rising to his feet.

Dwight eyed Ophelia before picking up the gun she had thrown to the ground. She then returned to walking towards Carl.

"Come on kid."

"What the fuck Carl." Ophelia mouthed as she approached Carl. She reached him. Carl and Ophelia stood staring at one another in suprise. Negan raised his brows turning towards Ophelia. Then back to Carl. He glanced back seeing Davey still on his knees. "Damb." He turned walking towards the large building. He turned back around gesturing for them to follow him "Let's fucking go." They followed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Carl's voice stopped Negan in his tracks. He turned quickly.

"Do not break my image of you. You're a badass who's not scared of shit. Don't be scared of me its a disappointment. And like I'd ruin the suprise. Screw you kid. Seriously, screw you." Negan turned back around striding quickly.

Ophelia and Carl followed. Ophelia turned to look at Carl as they walked behind Negan. She would not let anything happen to Carl. No matter what. They approached a large stair case and began to climb. They reached two big doors and Negan swung both of them open quickly stepping inside. Ophelia and Carl stepped inside, the doors swinging shut behind them. She could hear the scurrying of people below them. Negan turned with a wide grin on his face. His attention focused on Carl. "Look at this shit." Negan said before turning and approaching the railing.

Ophelia and Carl stepped closer. Seeing about 20 people standing below on the first floor of the building. There were soldiers, as well as normal people. Even before Negan grasped onto the railing the people began to kneel. Heads faced down to the cement. Carl stood just right behind Negan to his side. Ophelia and Carl's shoulders almost touching. She looked down below her in disgust. These people worshiping a monster.

She could see Carl out the corner of her eye. He too looked on. But she noticed he looked on with different eyes. She turned to see his face. He was taking it all in. He looked stunned His eyes darted around the group kneeling before him. Noone dared look up. His mouth slightly open. Brows raised. But his face still oddly calm. He looked suprised. No he looked impressed.

"The saviors have gone out into the world, fought the dead and returned with some good shit." Negan's voiced echoed through the building. "And if you work hard and have enough points some of that shit can be yours. But tonight everyone gets fresh vegetables at dinner. No points needed." The people let out small cheers their voices ricocheting off the cement floor. Negan turned towards Carl and Ophelia still leaning on the railing. Smiling.

"See." He stepped closer to them pushing off of the railing.

"Respect." Carl's eyes were filled with wonder. "They're still kneeling aren't they." "As you were!" Negan said walking past them. Ophelia could hear the people scooting to their feet. Carl quickly followed Negan and she too followed Carl. They walked in silence. Approaching stairs and climbing them. They climbed for a while. Negan sliding his hand up the railing the whole time. Ophelia looked to the railing wanting too to touch the cold metal but resisted. Not wanting the heavy feeling of anything that Negan had touched on her hands.

They reached the top floor of the building. Ophelia could see the compound through the multiple windows that lined the windows. She could see multiple people walking around. She wondered if they hated him too. Even though he did provide for them. Did they know how he was able to give them all of this? By stealing from others. Killing them when they didn't obey. Of course they did. Tsk. There were two large doors pushed open and when Negan reached the front of the room he stopped facing in. Carl and Ophelia stopped shortly behind him. Carl's eyes were wide as he gazed into the room. Ophelia shorty turned to see what Carl was so shocked about. She turned to see beautiful women all dressed in clothing she had not seen in a very very long time.

A dark skin woman wore a very low cut black top revealing her breast almost fully. There was a red haired women also dressed in black who sat in a chair, legs crossed with great posture, staring at the area befor her. Ophelia heard crying and she turned to see a pretty woman with extremely long blonde hair crying, sitting in a chair. Ophelia's eyes reached a tall slender woman with cropped light brown hair. She was tan and had green eyes. She was stunning. Wearing a sleeveless black sweater dress. Negan entered the room arms spread open. "Ladies!" He cooed. Carl following shortly behind him. Ophelia stayed staring at the green eyed woman. She caught her eyes and Ophelia gave her a slight smile. The women looked confused only turning her attention to the woman who was crying. Negan eyed the woman who was comforting the blonde.

"Can I talk to you for a moment dear wife." Negan motioned towards her. They walked over to a small table. Negan pouring a glass of dark liquor eyeing the women the entire time. Wife. Are these women? Of course. They talked for a little while.

Ophelia could not hear what they were saying. Ophelia's gaze went back to Carl. He was undeniably checking out all of these women. She entered the room and the women began to stare. Ophelia threw a few small smiles in their directions. Her shoulder brushed against Carl's but his staring didn't falter. Ophelia wanted to talk to him but didn't was Negan's wives overhearing their conversation.

"Carl."

"Carl." He wasn't paying attention. His eyes were filling with more admiration. Not only for the women, but for everything Negan had. Ophelia angered at the thought of Carl respecting Negan. She bumped her uninjured shoulder into Carl's hard. He jerked his head back angrily.

"What the hell dude. I don't even know what to say." Ophelia said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything. I was going to do what you couldn't."

"Hey, screw you. I never said I couldn't do it. You know I want to. We just don't have an opportunity." "That's why you make one." Carl said turning towards Ophelia slightly.

"You sound like a high school counselor." Ophelia said grinning.

"Shut up." Carl said returning her grin.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of Negan's boots hitting the ground. He was now approaching the woman who was crying. He knelt down. Speaking smoothly. "I take care of you ladies do I not. Give you a life of pampering. Keep you fucking beautiful." He said as he traced the lining of the lace strap on her shoulder. "But with all of that comes rules. And what is it that you can abso fucking lutlely not do?"

"Cheat on you." Her voice was quiet. Still choking on tears.

"If you want, you can leave. Go back to Mark. Back to working for points. Earning your keep." He brought his gloved hand up to her chin. Bringing her eyes up to meet his. "But if you stay. You know what has to happen." Negan's voice stern. Her eyes widened then the emotion in her face was replaced by a more cold look.

"I'll stay." "I love you Negan." Ophelia released a wide grin. These bitches are utter idiots she thought. Negan saw Ophelia grinning out the corner of his eye and he turned to look at her. Her smile did not falter. He knew why she was smiling. He could tell she thought this was a joke. He turned his attention back to the blonde. "Of course you do babygirl." He stood back to his feet.

The green eyed girl stood close by. He approached her letting out a low "Sherry." He brought his gloved hand to her chin slightly leaning her face. His face leaning the other way. He approached slowly. Smiling. The girls eyes were tense. Their lips met and Sherry closed her eyes. Their lips parted slightly and heads swayed as their lips glided across one anothers. Their kiss was interrupted by Dwight walking through the two large doors.

Negan did not stop.

Even though Sherry's eyed were now open. Staring at Dwight. Even though the tension in the room was so heavy Ophelia could feel the pressure of the throbbing of her puncture wounds.

Negan didn't stop. Dwight looked on. His eyes full of anger. Raw pain. Negan finally pulled away. Turning to face the eyes that beamed into him. He let out a smile and chuckled lightly.

"Didn't see you there Dwight." "How's our boy?"

Dwight said nothing. Eyes darting to Sherry. "He's fine." Dwight said coldly returning back to Negan.

Our boy? Ophelia thought.

Negan stepped closer to Dwight who was just behind Carl and Ophelia at the opening of the doors. Ophelia turned her head to the left to see Dwight. Ophelia brought her hand up to Carl's shoulder gripping. She began walking forward, Carl stepping with her further into the room. Ophelia had seen Dwight's eyes before. What was in them. Pure hatred. Anger. The want to inflict pain. The want to hurt another person. The want to kill. She had known that look had been in her eyes many times before. And there would be many more. Her father also had that look. The moment he broke. The moment he awoke from the illusion that people in this world were good. The moment he lost his daughter. She didn't want Carl next to the two.

They stopped closely by the big breasted dark skinned woman seated in a plush chair. Ophelia was still eyeing Negan and Dwight, but turned her attention as the woman spoke. "Hello. I'm Naria." She spoke sweetly. Ophelia smiled. "Are you a new wife sweety?" Ophelia's smile dropped for a second only to be replaced by deep laughter.

"Fuck you." Naria's expression went blank. Ophelia rose her hands up.

"No.. I don't mean fuck you. I mean not that I wouldn't." Ophelia said as her eyes darted to her breasts. Ophelia looked back up hurriedly. "I mean fuck that question. I don't see how you..." Negan had now turned his attention to Ophelia.

"What the fuck." His voice stern. Ophelia turned her head seeing Negan approach. "Did you just say you would fuck my fucking wife." His brows raised.

"Not only did you belittle the position of being one of my wife's but you blatantly said you would fuck her. In front of you me. If you had a dick between those legs of yours, you'd be fucking dead doll." He said straight faced at first then he began laughing hard. "Get her the fuck out of here Dwight. Me and Carl have shit we need to discuss. Like his punishment." Ophelia's heart raced. Ophelia rose her hand placing it on Carl's shoulder clenching. Her eyes met his. She looked at him sternly. He nodded. "I'm not leaving Carl." She said redirecting her attention to Negan who was to the left of Carl. "Get the fuck out now." Negan said more urgent. "Whatever his punishment is, give it to me instead." "No." Carl said coldly. Carl looked at her. Eyes giving commands. She knew he could handle this.

"Let's fucking go." Dwight said loudly. She released walking past Carl and before she reached Dwight at the doors she stopped to Negan's side. Bloody shoulder bumping into his arm. The pain echoed through her body. She couldn't tell if the feel of adrenaline was from the pain or coming into contact with him. She stared straight ahead. Lids fully opened. Eyes straining. He looked down to her confusingly. She resumed walking. She met Dwight a at the door.

"Take her to a room." Negan said quickly.

Dwight gave Ophelia a rude look before saying. "Come on." He walked out of the room and Ophelia glanced back one more time to look at Carl.

They walked through the hall of the fifth floor. The walls were black and the only light was from single light bulbs hanging sparingly throughout the hall. Dwight first in front of Ophelia. He then stopped turning in the opposite direction coming behind her.

"I don't trust you behind me." Ophelia looked into his eyes. "Keep moving." She turned walking forward. "She's beautiful." "What?" Dwight said angrily. "Sherry. That's her name right." "Don't." They were quiet again. They passed multiple metal doors. They passed a few men. Guns in hand. "You hate him. Don't you." He said nothing.

"So does everyone else?"

You want to hurt him. Don't you."

"You want her back. Don't you."

"Dwight!" Ophelia said coming to a complete stop. Dwight responded by placing his gun against her back. "You're not scared of him. Given the chance you would take her back. You would take him down. That's all you think about isn't it? That's why you can't sleep at night. Your mind races with potential. With chances. Chances for Sherry. Chances for you." Ophelia's voice was soft.

His face approached hers. Breath against her ear.

"I'm doing this for her." Ophelia let out a small chuckle.

"Bullshit. You doing this for her means she gets screwed by Negan. You get screwed by Negan." Ophelia turned her body now facing Dwight.

"Your heart races when you're around him, pupils dialate, blood rushes, adrenaline floods. You can feel it now. The want. The will. The need." Ophelia turned back around. "He deserves the pain you want to inflict." She continued walking. Dwight's steps were delayed. She walked alone. He soon caught up.


	8. Stolen Chance

"Its this one." Dwight said motioning to the door to their left. They both stopped and Dwight came around Ophelia opening the door. She stepped closer peeking in.

She turned back to Dwight.

She stepped closely.

"I know. Dwight I know. You can get your monster. Defeat him. I don't have the pleasure of watching the life drain from the eyes of the men who took my life away, but it's not too late for you."

Their eyes entangled.

She turned entering the room. Before she could turn back around he closed the door.

The room was empty except for a metal bed frame with a thin mattress resting closely to the door, against the wall to the right of the door. Ophelia turned sitting cross legged on the floor. Close to the door. Her thoughts went back to Carl. She didn't think that Negan would hurt him though. There was something oddly calming about the way Negan treated Carl. But if he did hurt Carl. Ophelia would kill him. Without any thought. No remorse. For his life or hers.

She sat for what seemed about half an hour. She knew Rick would be flipping shit. Worried sick for his son. If something happened to Carl, Rick would lose the last pieces of humanity he had left.

Ophelias eyes darted forward as the door began to slowly open. She got to her feet quickly but quietly. Through the sliver of openness a gun peeked through. It aimed at her as the door continued to open. A hand slowly reaching around the door pushing it open further revealing a man. Davey. Ophelia approached quickly only to be stopped by him further shoving the gun closer to her. Quickly shutting the door behind him.

He smiled.

He motioned towards the metal bed with the gun.

Ophelia's eyes darted to the bed. Eyes wide. Blinking rapidly. Davey's smile grew showing teeth.

"Move it now woman." Davey voiced trying to sound tough.

His right eye black, nose swollen and dried blood resting in both his nostrils.

Ophelia continued to blink rapidly.

Davey let out an ugly laugh.

"You look like a deer in headlights about to get reamed. Well you are going to get reamed."

Ophelia stepped forward. Eyes calm.

He motioned with the gun and she stopped. She began walking again. He jerked the gun forward.

Ophelia let out a smile. Teeth joining the party. Davey looked confused but was interrupted by Ophelia lunging forward. Pushing the gun away with her left hand, punching Davey with her right. Once then twice. Fist to cheek. The gun went off as Ophelia now with both hands pushed it into the air. Arms raised above her head. She rushed forward pushing Davey against the wall. She brought her head up and forward slamming it into Davey's forehead. The wetness trickling down her face.

The door swung open. Ophelia didn't didn't take her eyes off of Davey, but Davey focused his attention on the door shortly loosing tension. Ophelia immediately noticed bringing her face up again to slam into the side of Davey's face. His head ricocheting off the cement wall. Davey began to drop his hands. Ophelia's sweaty palms clamoring for the gun as if it were the rush of the next hit to a junkie. She almost had control of the gun. She almost had him. The will. The want. The need was there.

She was stopped by a figure grabbing her from behind, dragging her out of the room. Another figure rushing in to Davey who was now almost unconscious.

Ophelia struggled. She was now light headed. Head pouring blood. The figure gripped tightly. Turning her into him. Her face against a broad chest. Her breathing was fast and deep. She breathed in, mind immediately rushed with the smell of sweat. The same sweat from before. She looked up up to see Negan staring down at her. She looked back to where his white shirt peeked from his leather jacket, now stuck with her blood.

She stared at her blood. She could see tiny hairs peeking up from the color of his shirt. His chest rose up and down. She focused on that.

She could hear Davey being pulled from the room violently.

Blood seeped into her right eye. She brought her face to Negan's chest once again. Rubbing her eye this time on his leather jacket. Her breathing deep. She could smell her blood and his sweat entangling. The same scent he had too taken in. She rose her hands up pushing against his sides. Face rising to his. He hesitated, but released. She stepped back.

She could see Dwight holding onto Davey just behind Negan. His face not as bloody as hers. This thought angered her even more. She walked calmly stepping beside Negan. Eyeing Davey. Step. Step. Smooth. Davey eyes widened.

She then quickly lunged stepping with her left foot forward. Right foot turneded to its side for balance. Left hand now a fist on its way to Davey's jaw. It made contact with a crack. Pushing Davey to the side. Dwight stumbling in the process. She was going to continue but Negan stepped between them. Staring down at her.

"Get him out of here." Negan said smoothly. Dwight was now pulling Davey off through the hall.

Negan eyed Ophelia. She stared at his chest. Mind rushing.

He brought his gloved hand up to her chin. Bringing her face up to meet his eyes.

"Let's get you to Carson." With those words he brought an arm around Ophelia slightly tugging her down the hall.

They walked in silence. Negan's hand gently gripping her wounded shoulder. The pain and pressure oddly comforting.

They arrived to a well lit, clean room. Windows to the right and a doctors bed in the middle. Small couch next to it.

Negan released her and she promptly took a seat on the chair. He looked her over. Brows furrowed. Their eyes had not left one anothers when a man entered the room.

"Oh dear." His voice was urgent as he approached Ophelia.

He was a tall man with glasses and a doctors coat.

Negan stood next to the open door frame as Dr. Carson looked over Ophelia.

She had two cuts across her forhead short but fairly deep.

One about two inches long to the top of her forehead. The other only half an inch long right below the first. They were deep enough to see red flesh. Still bleeding as Dr. Carson put alcohol and antiseptic on a semi clean rag holding it to her wounds. Her flesh stung as the cold liquid seeped into her open cuts.

"Hold it their tightly." Carson said nicely but with urgency.

"Don't forget to look at her shoulder." Negan voiced up.

"Yes Negan. I remember."

Remember? Had he already told him. Ophelia thought.

Carson pulled her shirt up off of the wound and down over her shoulder slowly. The shirt slightly sticking as the multiple puncture wounds had begun bleeding again.

"May I?" Carson said motioning towards Ophelia's bra strap that was too, soaked in blood.

Ophelia nodded.

He carefully lifted her wide bra strap down her shoulder.

He looked closely.

"They're pretty deep. You're at high risk of infection. Especially with how many wounds you have. We will need to bandage them. All of them. I'll give you some alcohol and antiseptics to keep them clean. As well as some badages. You'll have to clean and reuse them. Try to change them at least twice a day."

Ophelia released the towel from her forhead. The bleeding had slowed but the pain did not. Carson left the room to go get his supplies.

Carson returned shortly. Bandaging the wounds on her shoulder first. Four individual squares of white. For her forhead he used one long rectangular bandage. Taping it to the sides right above her temples.

When he was finished Ophelia looked to him. She smiled a genuine smile.

"Thanks Carson."

"No problem. If you need more medicine just let Negan know. Make sure you keep them clean." He said smiling as he exited the room.

Ophelia promptly jumped out of the chair approaching Negan. He stopped leaning and stood up.

"Where is he?"

"Carl's fine."

"He better be. But that's not who I'm talking about and you know it."

Negan's brows furrowed.

"He will be dealt with."

"By me. By me Negan." Ophelia's voice full of anger.

"No. I will deal with this. You don't have to worry about anything doll."

Ophelia stepped closer. "I'm not worried. I'm not scared. I want to fire a bullet through his skull."

"Absolutely not."

Ophelia's brows raised.

"Are you going to stop me, protect him."

"I said Davey will be dealt with. And that is what that fucking means."

"Let's go." Negan said motioning his hand towards the open door.

"We're going to deal with this." She exited followed by Negan.

They walked side by side. Negan occasionally glancing over towards her. They passed the room where his wives were. Ophelia quickly glancing in to see Sherry staring out. Their eyes briefly meeting. They came to a large door. Negan opened it stepping aside to allow her inside. There was a large plush bed to the left. Dark grey sheets accompanied by matching pillows. It looked extremely comfortable. To the right were large windows and two small couches facing one another with a small table in the middle. Two tables on either side of the couches, lamps on top.

She saw Carl seated at one. Back facing her.

"Carl."

He turned quickly, standing to his feet.

They were now complete opposites.

Her face bandaged. His completely exposed. His eye socket was prominet. Bits of bone peeking through.

He exited from around the couch hurriedly approaching her.

She approached as well. They stopped right before meeting one another.

"What the hell happened?" He said worriedly.

"One of the Saviors tried some funny business and I busted him in the face...with my face." Ophelia tried to let out a chuckle but moving her forehead hurt too badly.

He stared at her bandage then quickly brought his face down, his right hand moving to his missing eye.

Ophelia reached out. Touching his arm.

"I told him how badass he looked without it." Negan voiced up from behind her.

"Not as badass as me though." Ophelia's voice was lighter, pointing to her bandaged forehead.

Carl looked up.

He removed his hand.

"You're covered in blood Pheels." Carl said eyes roaming from her head to her neck then to her shoulder.

She had dried blood on her neck from where it had dripped from her face. Lines of blood traced down the front of her chest. Her whole shoulder was now covered with blood.

"You've got some back here too." Negan said brushing two fingers against the back of her shoulder down towards her back. She jerked forward. Strings of blood also lined her back near her shoulder from where the puncture wound closest to her back had dripped.

There was a knock at the door. The door slowly opened. A man peeking through.

"The iron's ready boss." He said before exiting. Leaving the door open.

Ophelia turned to look back. Brows raised in wonder.

"Come on." Negan said turning exiting the room. Ophelia followed and so did Carl. They walked the same way they had came. Passing the wife's rooms again but this time it was empty.

"What's going on?" Ophelia directed her question at Carl who was walking beside her.

"Amber cheated on Negan with Mark. So now he's getting the iron."

Ophelia looked puzzled.

"Did you kill him?" Carl said in reference to Davey

"Not yet." Ophelia said eyes glaring towards Negan who was striding in front of them. He looked back before returning his gaze forward. Lucille now on his shoulder.

They came to an open part of the factory like building. Negan, Carl and Ophelia were raised above, there feet slamming against metal as they walked along a thin trail. Stairs to the right of them. Below them were the habitants of the Sanctuary. They all looked up seeing them approach.

"Hold her for me." He said reaching Lucille out towards Carl.

Negan began voicing to the crowd before him.

"You all know that what's about to happen is going to be hard to watch. I don't want to do this. I wish I could just ignore this and let the rules slide but I cant. Why?"

"Because the rules keep us alive." The group said.

Ophelia's eyes gazed through the crowd. She could see many people.

The wife's included. She also saw a man sitting in a chair. Everyone else was kneeling.

"That is right." Negan said continuing to the stairs. Ophelia and Carl following behind him.

"We survive. We provide security to others. We bring civilization back to this world. We are the Saviors, but we can't do that without rules. Rules are what make it all work" Negan began walking down the stairs.

"To your feet!" Everyone immediately rose.

"No matter how small or insignificant, the rules are to be followed. I know it may seem trivial or callous on my part, but there is no fucking truth to that at all."

They had all reached the bottom of the stairs now. Negan steadily approaching the man in the chair. Ophelia and Carl stopping shortly behind him. Ophelia could see Sherry holding the blonde as she cried.

"When I choose a wife the process is completely voluntary. It's an honor to be with me. To no longer have to work to earn points to trade for goods and services. But it all comes with a price. Total devotion. And that can sometimes be a hard pill for others to swallow. But swallow it they must." He reached the man now. Walking next to him coming up to a big oven like structure. Radiating heat.

"D." Negan said smoothly as he placed a heavily protected large black glove on his right hand reaching all the way up to his arm.

Dwight was lifting an iron out of the fire with an extremely long pole. Handing the iron off to Negan. He took it in his gloved hand turning back to the man seated in the chair.

"It is what it is." With those words Negan grabbed the mans left side of his face with his ungloved hand bringing his right gloved hand with the iron to the mans face.

Hot metal melding the skin on the man's fcae. The skin bubbled as pockets of blood bursted. Negan steadily pressed. Releasing shortly after. The man had stopped moving passing out from the pain.

Ophelia and Carl starred on in horror. Amber's cries were louder now.

Skin clinged to the iron. Not wanting to release.

Negan passed the iron back to Dwight who disposed of it.

"That wasn't so bad was it. He pissed himself." Negan said glancing down at the man.

"I'm all done Doc, do your thing."

Carson approached Mark. Ophelia eyed him. He looked distraught. This wasn't the first time he had to do this. She sympathized for him.

"Pussy passed out. But it's settled, we are square everything is cool. Let Mark's face be a daily reminderr to him and everyone else that the rules matter."

"Speaking of rules." Negan said directing his attention to Ophelia. Everyone turned to glance at her as well.

"It seems not everyone is under fucking standing the rules I have so mindfully placed down. Come her doll."

Ophelia glanced around before slowly walking towards Negan.

"This young lady is a fucking guest here in our home, and you know how someone tried to welcome her. By pointing a gun in her face and trying to make her do something she did not want to do. That is not how we do things here and everyone is aware of that from the fucking start. I will not alow that shit."

Everyone turned to see Dwight now walking Davey forward. Face now even more swollen and bloody. He definitely had more blows to his face since Ophelia's head met his.

Ophelias eyes darted behind Dwight and her breath hitched as she saw Daryl. He was dragging along a mop and bucket.

She took a step forward. Her eyes met his through his long hair. Her heart raced.

Dwight reached them with Davey in hand. Daryl stopping behind them.

Dwight's eyes met Ophelia's. She then turned her gaze to Davey. He was scared. Trembling.

Ophelia began to walk forward to Davey. She then glanced to the crowd around her. They were all staring. Waiting.

"Of course she got some major hits in the process, hell she split her head open twice. Colliding heads with a big headed idiot like Davey here will do that." Negan said with a smooth chuckle.

He walked towards the man. Passing Ophelia. He looked down. Eyes giving off steams of anger and animosity.

"I think you should fucking apologize."

"I...I'm.."

"Not to me." Negan said turning slightly to allow Davey to see Ophelia.

His eyes met hers and his eyes shook slightly.

"I.." His voice was fast and higher pitched.

"No." Ophelia said loudly as she began walking towards him. Her steps were smooth. Quick. She stopped right before him. Negan stepping further to the side.

"I don't want your fucking apology. I want your life." Ophelia said grinning.

Davey tried to step back but was stopped by Dwight still holding onto his arm. Dwight's eyes were looking into Ophelia's.

Negan nodded to Dwight. Dwight saw him and promptly released Davey. Stepping forward quickly to Ophelia grabbing her by both shoulders walking her backwards quickly. Dwight turned to face forward now holding onto Ophelia's arm. She turned to him in suprise. Face angry and brows rose. She quickly turned back trying to walk forward again but he applied pressure to her arm.

"Let's all hope that you've all learned something from this today, because I don't ever want to have to do something like this again." Negan waved for Carl to come forward and he listened. Holding out Lucille as he reached Negan, knowing what he wanted.

Negan grabbed Lucille from Carl. Looking to her with softer eyes, but his expression morphed as the muscles in his arms tensed. His body turned to face Davey, rising slightly. He swung Lucille down and back only to have her come back over his head. She collided with the edge of Davey's head.

Negan did not continue. His hands were so tightly clenched around Lucille that the blood flow to his knuckles was strained. He released her, freeing his right hand. She dangled in his left hand now at his side. The sound of blood dripping against concrete echoed through the building.

He brought his right hand to the back of pants. He pulled out a gun aiming it at Davey. It was Ophelia's gun. Davey fell to the ground with a thud.

She looked to Negan with suprise and anger on her face. She approached him. Stopping short. Her eyes were tense. She looked to Davey's body then back to Negan.

"No.. you.. you took it from me." Her voice fading.

"I told you I would deal with it." He then walked around approaching Daryl stepping to his back. His face close to Daryl's.

"Why don't you clean that up."

Daryl looked to Ophelia eyeing her bandage before mopping up the blood.

Negan walked back towards Ophelia. She had backed away and was now staring at the floor. She brought her right hand up to her neck clenching tightly. She was already light headed due to everything especially the wounds on her head. She heard footsteps quickly approaching. She saw Carl walking quickly behind Daryl. He glanced at him before approaching Ophelia and tugging her hand away from her neck. Negan eyed them curiously. Carl placed his hand on Ophelia's shoulder carefully, walking her towards Negan and away from everything.

"I bet you think I'm psychotic." Negan said to Carl.

He glared at him.

"Well come on. Time to decide your punishment." He said smiling.

"Let's fucking go." He said walking back towards the steps.

Carl and Ophelia following behind.

When they arrived back in the grey room Ophelia's vision was blurry. She had lost alot of blood and was exhausted. Carl eased her down on the couch next to him. Negan sitting across from them.

"Fuck you Negan." She said with all the strength she had.


	9. Bandages

She was woosy. Tired. Eyelids heavy.

She dozed off. Swaying from sleep and consciousness. She could hear them talking in between moments when her mind jerked awake. Eyes still closed.

"Can I wrap up my face?"

"Absolutely fucking not."

"And why the fuck not!?" Carl's rising voice startled Ophelia. Eyes jerking open in his direction.

Negan hurriedly stood over the small table leaning towards Carl grasping his face with his gloved hand.

"You can't because I'm not done with you. You didn't think I'd really let you off for a song did you?"

Ophelia rose her head eyes now open glaring at Negan.

Negan looked to her and let out a small grin. Releasing Carl's face.

Negan returned to his chair. Eyeing Ophelia as she laid her head back on the couch.

"Should I just kill you, iron your face? Come on you're a smart kid. Got any ideas?"

Carl quickly rose to his feet.

"I think you should jump out of a window to save me the trouble of killing you."

Negan erupted in laughter.

"There's the boy that impressed the hell out of me. Nice one. Really fucking nice."

"You can't kill my dad or me. If you were smart you would of already taken us out. But you havent. Why? Because you fucking can't. So don't sit here and act like you will. This is a fucking game to you and you want to win and you can't play it without us."

Negan rose to his feet. Leaning close to Carl.

"Truth is. I look at you and have a really hard time thinking of any punishment that would be worse than anything you've already endured….But I'll think of something." Ophelia's eyes watched the two. Her head was now full of pressure. She shifted on the couch

Carl took his seat again. Turning his attention to Ophelia.

"Are you okay?" Carl sounded concerned.

"Yeah. Fine. A little woosy."

"Maybe you should get some rest doll."

"Maybe you should go put your hand in a blender." With those words she dozed off.

Negan eyed her curiously.

"Damb she really does not enjoy my company huh kid."

"She should of been the one to kill him."

Negan turned to Carl brows raised.

"He was a man under my fucking order and he disobeyed the rules so therefore he had to face punishment, by me."

"It's the same thing all over again." Carl said quietly deflecting his eyes away from Negan.

"What same thing?" Negan's voice laced with wonder.

Carl said nothing. But he could feel Negan's intense stair.

"Kid?" Negan said voice rising in anger.

Carl looked back to Negan. Feeling guilty but wasting not time.

"It was only her faster sister and herself. They had a small camp. More like only a tent. A man approached her father and sister, but was killed by Ophelia. But there were more. Many more. They made her dad watch. Repeatedly. They thought they killed her too."

Negan's face was now morphed with anger and confusion.

"Ophelia said that the worst part aside from the cries of her sister, was watching her father. His humanity was still intact. Always trying to see the human part of people, even then, the slice of any sort of good that people still had. He thought they couldn't fight back. He thought they would leave when they were…done. But when they killed her sister. Her father broke. He realised how much of a fool he had been. Just how evil everyone now is. Maybe always has been. He fought back but they killed him."

"And her? Did she fight back?"

"Yeah. Even after she was stabbed. The only thing she wanted was to save her family but when they were gone all she wanted was to inflict more pain on them than they did to her. But after the first man. She never got the chance."

Negan stroked his beard. Contemplating. "Is that why she…?" Negan said wrapping his ungloved hand around his neck quickly before releasing.

"I don't know. She hasn't told me, and I don't ask." Carl said shortly.

Negan sat staring at Carl. Turning his eyes towards Ophelia who was still asleep. He leaned back in his chair. Taking his eyes off Ophelia to return to Carl.

"Alright kid. Ricks probably having a fucking heart attack. We'll leave in a little while. Let her get some rest first."

Carl looked to Negan in suprise.

"Go fuck yourself kid. You're lucky your face is already fucked up or I would of taken the iron to your ass. Now go fuck yourself, literally if you want. What I'm trying to say is get the fuck out. Go walk around. Get some fresh air."

Carl looked to Ophelia.

"She'll be fine right there. Let her get some fucking sleep."

Carl rose to his feet exiting from the couch. He turned back to Negan who was still seated.

"What?"

Carl looked to Ophelia. Then back to Negan warning laced in his eyes. He turned and exited the room. Quietly closing the door.

Negan eyed Ophelia as she slept. Sitting straight up on the couch. Head titled slightly to the left. Traces of light brown hair on her face eloping down to her chest. Olive green shirt with burgundy shoulder patch. And traces of burgundy down her chest. The bandage on her forehead now peeking with blood.

Negan noticed the blood. He stood to his feet walking around the table and taking the seat Carl had previously had next to Ophelia on the couch. He brought his ungloved hand to her chin slightly turning her face to see the bandage fully. It had started to bleed again and the bandage soaked up all it could. Blood beginning to build up at the bottom of the bandage. It wouldn't be too long before the blood would trickle down her face.

The feel of someone touching her face awakened Ophelia. Eyes opening, vision blurry at first then Negan coming into clear view.

She jerked her head back. Feeling like she was riding a unicycle on a ship.

"What the hell." Ophelia looked around.

"Where's Carl?"

"He's fine. Out getting some fresh air before our trip."

"What?" Ophelia said rising to her feet.

"What fucking trip?"

"You're going back home."

Ophelia's mind began to race. Home. She was happy but also confused. She had gotten little information. She could most likely find this place again and the little information she had could prove useful, but she didnt want to leave Daryl.

Her hand went to her bandage and she stumbled. Negan rose to his feet grasping her by the sides of her shoulders. Hand that rested on her bandage coming down to shove his shoulder as she yelped out in pain. He quickly released as she now grasped her shoulder out of pain.

"Get the fuck off of me."

"You need to sit down. You're in no shape to be standing." Negan said as he gripped calmly around her arm slowly bringing her back down to the couch. Both sitting at the same time.

"Don't touch me."

"Why don't you let me fucking help you?"

"Help me?" Ophelia chuckled out.

"Is that what you did with Davey. You helped me. I didn't need you're fucking help and I sure as hell don't want it. I should of taken Davey out. I wanted to take make him out."

"I know. And that's why I wouldn't let you."

Ophelia looked puzzled.

"I didn't want you to kill him. His blood is on my fucking hands. Not yours."

"His blood should be on my hands."

"No doll. Deep down you don't want that. Believe me. Fucking believe me."

"Feeling guilty."

"Fuck no." Negan said as his and Ophelia's eyes entwined.

"Maybe that's the problem huh doll. Being able to bash someone's head in. Brains spewing into the air and feeling absolutely no remorse for it." Negan said almost proudly.

"Maybe." Ophelia's voice straining.

"Maybe I'm already there."

"Not yet." Negan voiced sternly.

Ophelia's head rushed. Becoming light headed she turned forward and allowed her back to rest against the couch. Laying her head back.

"You're not there yet."

Ophelia let out a chuckle.

"That's what you think?" Ophelia closed her eyes as she smiled. Face soon fading as she fell a sleep. Negan looked over her. She began sliding and he slid further next to her on the couch. Still facing her allowing her wounded head to rest on his chest. Right arm laying behind her on top of the sofa. They stayed like this for a while.

Negan's hand gripping the back of the couch. Ophelia's breathing deep. The swaying of her thoughts as well as the swaying of Negan's chest moving up and down. Ophelia's head throbbed and her mind jerked violently from sleep. Eyes still closed.

Her heart raced as the scent came to her. The scent of leather and sweat laced with tiny hints of copper.

She could hear the wisps of air entering his lungs as he breathed in and out.

She nodded out again.

Negan's side was beginning to hurt from turning his torso in her direction, muscles ached as if he had been running.

He easily lifted her head with his left hand turning his body forward gently placing it on the side of his chest as he scooted his entire body down the couch to allow her head to rest evenly.

As he did this Ophelia breathed out a small yelp. Gripping at his thigh with her hand.

He allowed his arm that was resting on the back of the sofa to wrap around her. Gently placing it on top of her wounder shoulder.

He allowed his head to rest on the back of the couch. Staring up.

Negan continued breathing. Chest swaying. Ophelia rested against his chest, continuing to sleep.

When she did awaken she opened her eyes seeing her hand on Negan's thigh. She quickly jerked back and away from him.

"Feeling better darlin'?"

Ophelia looked to Negan realizing how close they had been. She grimaced in disgust.

Her hand went to her bandage. Stopping short of touching it.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You don't look too….." Negan rose his gloved hand to Ophelia's forehead. Hands brushing as he slightly pressed on her bandage. Blood peaking from the bottom of the bandage. It was full, refusing anymore blood to soak into it, leaving it to run down her face.

She quickly grasped Negan's hand with her own that was hovering by her bandage. Squeezing tightly. Lowering it. She continued to grip. Eyes beaming resentment.

He eyed the blood that ran down the bridge of her nose and then slid down the side of her eye almost as a tear.

He rose to his feet. Ophelia didn't loosen her grip.

Negan on his feet. Ophelia seated on the couch staring up at him. Ophelia's hand clenched around Negan's. She used all the strength she had.

He turned and Ophelia released his hand. He exited the room closing the door behind him.

She wiped the blood from her face wiping it on her black faded jeans.

Her mind went back to how close she was to Negan. If she hadn't been so woosy and exhausted that would not of happened. She was so exhausted then she could barely keep her eyes open. She felt disgusting, face scrunching with anger.

The door opened and Ophelia was suprised when she saw approaching from behind the couch. She promptly stood up and tried to smile, but stopped as the pain from her forehead was too much.

"Please sit down."

Ophelia took a seat with Carson standing over her.

Negan standing by the other small sofa.

"We need to get this bandage off."

Carson motioned his hands towards her head and she nodded.

He began slowly peeling off the tape from the sides of her forehead.

When the bandage was free it still clung to her forehead sticking to the blood. Carson peeled it off. Flesh red. Deep. Agitating and roughly sliding across the bandage. The two wounds showing more proudly as the ridges of the wounds had become inflamed. When the bandage was off Carson held it in his hands hesitating not knowing what to do with it. He turned placing it on the small table behind him.

When he turned back to Ophelia he began digging in his coat pulling out a small towel. He continued digging to bring out a small bottle of liquid. He tipped the bottle onto the towel. He recapped the bottle placing it back in his coat. He brought the towel to Ophelia's forehead.

Cool liquid rushing in between the ridges of flesh. Running smoothly against meat. Heating and stinging as bacteria perished. He then continued to wipe up any blood that was on her face.

"The smaller one shouldn't be a problem, but the top one…." Carson said turning towards Negan.

"What?" Negan said angrily.

"If it doesn't stop bleeding, it could need stitches."

"Then make it stop Doc."

"I can try but…."

"But fucking nothing. Make. It. Stop. Or I will have Lucille make you and this one here be in the same boat. I think you'd look pretty awesome with a few face wounds of your own."

Carson stood staring at Negan quickly turning to Ophelia.

"I'll put more antibacteria on it, make sure it's clean, but I'll have to make the bandage tighter."

Ophelia nodded her head.

When Carson was finished she now had a bandage wrapped all the way around her head over her hair. Covering most of her forhead.

"Thank you." Ophelia said to Carson before he placed new bandages on the table and nodded leaving the room.

Ophelia brought a hand up to touch her new bandage.

"Stop. You really think it's a good fucking idea to touch an open fucking wound with your hands."

Ophelia looked to Negan with an annoyed tone before dropping her hand and standing to her feet.

"Never get that close to me again."

"No promises." Negan said with a wide grin.

Negan glanced down to the bandage lying on the table. He reached down grabbing it with his ungloved hand. As he brought it off the table it slid aways leaving blood laying on the table. He walked to the edge of the bed dropping it in a small black trashacan. He then reached over the bed grabbing a white cloth.

When he returned to the table Ophelia realised the cloth already had blood on it. It was the same tshirt that was pressed on her shoulder. He leaned his body over, using the tshirt to wipe the blood from the table. When he finished he turned throwing the tshirt back on the grey bed.

Negan returned his eyes to her.

"You and Carl can share a room. As long as you don't mind sharing a bed."

"What? I thought we were leaving."

"I want to wait until that wound of yours heals a little. Can't bring you back to Rick with a fucking gash on your forehead from one of my men…getting out of line. Besides if you do need stitches we have the supplies to do it here."

"We did have a doctor too."

Negan ignored her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your great hospitality but…."

"But fucking nothing."

"If you're only worried about me then take Carl back."

"I'm not making two fucking trips. And I'm not worried about you."

"Let's go." Negan said grabbing Lucille who had been seated on the couch, walking to the door Ophelia following shortly behind. They both exited Negan closing the door behind them.

They walked in silence. They passed the wife's room and Ophelia glanced in slowing her pace.

"Hands off." Negan said as they passed it.

"I might have to take some of your wife's back with me." Ophelia said sarcastically.

"Fuck you doll. You're more than welcome to have a little fun with them. As long as I'm there to make sure they feel comfortable with you." Negan said looking at Ophelia to his side. Tongue being bit down by teeth.

"They love you huh?" Ophelia said referring to Amber's previous words.

"Of course they do. I can show you why whenever you're ready, just let me fucking know." Negan growled.

Negan's smile continued as he faced forward.

They exited the building walking to the right. They were no longer where they pulled into when they first got there, still to the front of the building but farther down the fence line. There were now many people walking around. Doing laundry. Hanging it to dry. Mini gardens spread throughout.

As Negan passed, people began to kneel. Ophelia looked to them in disappointment.

They approached Carl who was seated at a picnic table. Sitting on the left side. One of Negan's henchmen standing by him.

The henchemen kneeled down.

"There's my boy!" Negan howled as he let out a big smile.

"Caught him snooping around." The henchemen said rising to his feet.

"These are our fucking guest. There is no such thing as snooping." Negan glared at the man before he quickly turned walking away.

Carl looked to Negan, face still not bandaged. His glance turned to Ophelia.

"Did it get worse?"

"No, motherfucker just won't stop bleeding."

"You'll be staying the night tonight. We need to make sure that wound is going to close. If not Dr. Carson will stitch it up and you two will be on your fucking way. I'm sure Rick won't mind not having his boy for one night."

Fuck. Rick. Ophelia's mind went to how pissed and worried Rick must be.

"Wait here and Dwight will be over soon to show you two to your room. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got wives I need to fuck." Negan smiled a wide smile before turning away. Lucille on his shoulder.

"Did you find anything Carl?"

"No not really. I didn't see Daryl. There's a lot of rooms here. We can look more tonight."

"No. We'll need to be careful until we can get you home."

"I'm going to look whether you go with me or not Ophelia."

"Shit." Ophelia did not want Carl walking around this place.

Dwight approached them silently.

"How is it?" Dwight said motioning towards the bandage.

"It's fine. Thanks."

"Alright. Come on."

Carl and Ophelia followed Dwight back into the building. Climbing the stairs the same way they did with Negan. They were on the top floor again. They stopped short of the wives room coming to one of the rooms that lined the wall. Dwight opened the door and Carl and Ophelia peeked inside.

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'll be bringing you dinner in a few." Ophelia's nodded towards Dwight and he turned and walked away.

The room was large. A window adjacent to the door. A medium size bed next to it. On the other side of the room was a small kitchen against the same wall as the window. With a small kitchen table in front of it. A small kitchen island deviding the kitchen from the rest of the room. Two chairs seated in front of it, facing the direction of the bed. A lone chair placed next to the bed. Ophelia and Carl stepped inside. Ophelia promptly taking a seat on the bed. Carl began walking around the kitchen. He inspected the cupboards finding a jar of peanut butter taking no time to find a spoon, digging the tip of his finger right in.

"That's gross Carl." Ophelia eyed Carl as he approached her, jar of peanut butter in hand.

"Give me some." Ophelia said smile crossing her face.

Carl passed her the jar and she stuck the tip of her finger in.

Carl eyed her annoyed.

They were both very hungry and ate almost all of the jar, passing it back and forth digging their finger in.

She looked to Carl as he downed the peanut butter. He looked calm. Even with his scar he looked at ease. She was a little more easy now too. In a nice room, with food, and Carl. Carl made her feel at home. She had strong love for him even only knowing him for a very short time. Not only did she love him but she admired him. He was strong and was only becoming stronger. He came here in an attempt to kill Negan. Willing to risk his life for the vengeance of his friends. For his family.

There were no introductions. On the way back to Alexandria from Hilltop Rick asked Ophelia 3 questions and she answered them honestly.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Not enough."

"How many people have you killed."

"Not enough."

"Why?"

"They deserve it."

When they arrived at Alexandria Carl wasted no time approaching Ophelia.

"Do not mess with us."

Ophelia eyed him nervously. She hadn't been intimidated in a very long time. The feeling made her adrenaline rush.

"Fuck. No problem kid."

"I'm not a fucking kid."

"Yeah. You probably never were. It's better that way."

Ophelia was now asleep on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. Carl had contemplated wether or not to explore without Ophelia but he decided against it. Resting in the chair by the bed.

There was a pounding on the door and they both shot up from their sleep. Ophelia beginning to jump from the bed only to be stopped by her head throbbing. She clenched at her bandage in pain slowly standing to her feet as Carl already on his, turned giving her an alarmed look. She nodded to him and he walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Carl voiced calmly.

"Food." The voice was Dwight's.

Carl opened the door revealing Dwight who held two paper plates with food on them. He stepped inside the room. Handing one plate to Carl then to Ophelia.

"Thanks." Ophelia said still grimacing from the throbbing.

"It's still bothering you?"

"Yeah. It's basically been throbbing ever since."

"I can ask around. See if anyone has anything that can help."

"You don't have to do…"

"Yeah I don't have to. So maybe I won't then."

"Go fizzity fuck yourself." Ophelia said annoyed.

Dwight let out a smile before exiting the room.

Carl followed behind quickly closing the door.

There was stale bread and cold beans on the plate.

As if they needed a reminder that they weren't actually welcome here.

They placed the paper plates in the sink when they were done.

Ophelia sat in the bed. Carl next to her in the chair.

Carl looked out the window. Lost in thought.

"My dad's worried you know."

"Of course he's worried. You've been gone all fucking day."

"He'll find us."

"Yeah. He'll find you."

"How's your forehead." Carl said looking to Ophelia.

She brought a hand up gently touching it.

"It still feels a little hot. I'm not sure if it's stopped bleeding yet. I should actually clean it."

Ophelia's mind went back to Negan's room where all of her bandages were.

"Fuck. The badages are in that assholes room."

"I can go get them."

"No that's alright. Wait a second. You just want to walk past the wife's room right?" Ophelia said smile crossing her face.

"No!" His face heated.

"I'll go get them." Ophelia said sliding from the bed and rising to her feet.

"Please stay here." Ophelia pleaded.

"What about Daryl?"

"I'll look for him while I'm out."

"I can find him." Carl said rising to his feet.

"No. I don't want you roaming around getting into something like this." Ophelia motioned to her bandage.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

Ophelia let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah I won't either. That's why you're fucking staying here."

"What would you of done if I hadn't shown up?"

"I would of tried to find Daryl, got as much information as I could. Found a way out. For both of us."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Fuck. Fine."

"Teamwork." Carl said grinning.

"Fuck you and you're teamwork. We'll go when I get back." Ophelia said with a smile.

Carl nodded and smiled back.

Ophelia closed the door behind her hoping Carl would wait for her. She looked around seeing noone in the hall. She walked in the direction of the wive's room. She stopped in front of it. Eyes immediately went to her as she began walking in.

The ladies were spread throughout the room.

The blonde was rummaging through a book.

Naria was lazily lounged on a small sofa.

"What the hell."

The voice startled Ophelia and her eyes went to Negan who was lounging in a chair with Sherry snuggled next to him.

His hand in her hair. Sherry looked to Ophelia with her big green eyes.

"Oh what brings you to the pussy factory?" Ophelia said sarcastically.

Negan shifted forward in his seat.

Negan looked almost confused.

"What the hell are you doing in MY pussy factory."

Negan was angry now. No humor showed in his face.

Ophelia dropped the humor in her tone replacing it with an emotionless one.

"I just need my bandages." She sail dryly. "And you thought they were here." Negan said pointing a finger to the ground.

Ophelia was silent.

"I'm just fucking with you doll." Negan said with a smile.

He turned back to Sherry placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Gloved hand messily roaming through her hair.

He released her lips only to capture her again by her eyes. His hand still in her hair. They stayed like that a while before Negan released her and stood to his feet. He glanced to Ophelia before going around to every other wife, kissing them gently. When he was finally done he walked by Ophelia.

"Come on." He said as he exited the room.

Ophelia took one last look around the room eyes locking onto Sherry's before following him.

They reached his room shortly. Negan walked through closing the door behind Ophelia. She approached the table seeing the bandages where Dr. Carson had left them. She began to reach for them but was stopped by Negan's clearing his throat as he walked behind her. Stopping in font of her. She looked to him curiously.

His stare was intense.

He walked closer.

She knew he wanted an explanation for her visit to his wives.

"They do love you. I can see it in the way they stare at you when you kiss them. They all admire you, they respect what you've provided them with. You. They respect you. They want you to be happy. To please you. You have all of them. And they have you. I just wanted to know how you live with yourself when you love someone so completely."

Ophelia took a step closer to Negan looking up to him.

"I lo…" Ophelia tried repeating Amber's words but couldn't help herself. Bursting out in laughter.

Negan grabbed the top of Ophelia's shirt by the color bringing it to his face as he leaned down. Breathing in deeply. She clenched her fist tightly.

"Woowee." He said as he released.

"You smell like shit."

"What?" Ophelia said mimicking his actions bringing her shirt to her nose.

"Damb." He was right. A mix of blood, sweat, dirt and the Sanctuary.


	10. M

His face went serious.

"You can shower here. It'll be good to run some warm water over it. Clean it some in the shower. Clean your hair too, it'll help if it's clean since it rubs against the bandage. It'll also help when we rewrap it since your hair won't be in the way. We can rewrap and clean it more when you get out."

A shower sounded great. And it would help her wounds. Even the ones on her shoulder could use some air.

"Carl is waiting for me."

"I'll send someone to check on him."

Ophelia stepped forward.

"Don't."

"Don't fucking worry. We're just going to offer him a shower the same I'm doing to you. He can use the one in Dwight's room."

"I'm going to use that one too. I want to be able to keep an eye on Carl." She paused.

"I think that one would be cleaner anyways." She said as she reached for the bandages once again being stopped. This time by Negan grabbing them before she could.

"He will be perfectly fucking fine. That boy can hold his own. My shower gets the hottest out of Sanctuary, nothing comes out of there dirty doll." Negan said with a small smile.

"Besides. You'll need this." Negan said shaking two tubes of medicine.

"Alright. Where's it at."

Negan stepped to the side pointing to a door on the wall next to the foot of the bed.

"I'm sure my wives have some extra clothes you can use."

"Alright." Ophelia said as she turned to exit the room. She heard footsteps following her.

"Don't worry. Hands off." She said holding her hands up.

When Ophelia entered the wives room they were all lazily lounged around like before. Eyes quickly turning to her as she entered.

She continued walking forward into the room. Naria was seated toward the middle of the room on a small sofa. The same as when she first met her.

"We didn't meet the right way earlier." Ophelia said as she approached Naria.

"It's okay sweetheart." Naria said with a smile. Ophelia began blushing slightly.

"How do you do it? And I don't mean fucking Negan. But how do you live with yourself?

"What do you want?"

Ophelia directed her attention to Sherry who was seated in the same chair as before.

"Negan said you might have some extra clothes."

Sherry's eyes gazed over Ophelia, taking her in. The bandage wrapped all the way around her forehead. The blood drenched shirt. Both new and old stains.

Sherry stood to her feet motioning Ophelia to follow her. They entered a room to the side of where Sherry was seated.

The room was smaller. Only consisting of a big bed against the wall to the left of the door. Small tables on either side with lamps. A big dresser stood against the wall to the right of the door.

"Is this where you all sleep?"

"Of course not. We all have our own rooms."

Sherry rummaged through the drawer, pulling out a black lacey dress.

"Yeah not fucking happening."

She looked annoyed but put it back rustling for something else. Pulling out a black cropped sweater top. Ophelia took it in her hands feeling over the fabric. It was extremely nice.

Frilly ass shit. Ophelia thought.

"Thank you Sherry really, but do you have anything with a more apocalyptic feel to it?"

Sherry grabbed the sweater back from Ophelia placing it back in the drawer closing it. She then turned to exit the small room Ophelia following right behind.

They continued walking even after they exited the wives room. They walked through the hallway and Ophelia could now see that it was dark outside. They passed the room her and Carl were sharing and kept walking down the hall a ways. Even though there were many doors, there did not seem to be many people on this floor. They finally stopped and Sherry promptly opened the door. They entered a room exactly the same as the one Ophelia and Carl were staying in. Sherry closed the door as Ophelia stepped inside. The rooms were similar, but this one was nicer. The bed was bigger and the sheets kitchen looked to be fully stocked. Sherry saw Ophelia eyeing the room and walked to the closet that

was near the foot of the bed on the wall to the right of it. She opened the door and Ophelia could see it was stocked with clothes.

"Anything particular?" Sherry said turning back.

"Something similiar to this." Ophelia said motioning to her own

"So, full of blood? Coming right up."

Sherry turned back handing Ophelia some clothes.

"Daryl's okay. Well okay as he can be here. I don't know what Negan is going to do with him, but he wants to break him."

Her words shook Ophelia.

"That's not going to fucking happen." Ophelia spat. Even though Sherry wasn't apart of this, she was close to Negan which was bad enough.

"How?"

"How what?" Sherry said confused.

"When you look in the mirror, into those pretty green eyes of yours. How do you not get sick. Revolted. Dusgusted. I bet your mouth salivates with the want to puke. To puke up who you once were. To see that beautiful girl covered in excrement of the new you."

Ophelia closed the distance between them. Ophelia was only a small bit taller then her. But Sherry stared up as if she was ten feet taller.

"I see myself the same way you see yours. Your true self. The one that wants to hurt people. You want to hurt people don't you?"

"If they deserve…"

"We all saw it. Davey trembled in fear before you, before Negan. Both of you looked at him the same. Pure rage, darkness, amusement from seeing him fall. You wanted, needed to hurt him. How does it feel never getting the chance to?"

"I did hurt him. Not the way I wanted to. Negan took that from me. It should of been mine. I would of made more of a mess of Davey, but you already know that don't you Sherry."

"I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, what he did was wrong, but the way you are. The hatred you have inside of you isn't right."

"Says fucking who? You?"

"I'm sleeping with a monster, but you are a monster."

Ophelia grabbed Sherry by the back of the neck. Sherry tensed at her touch. Ophelia could feel the muscles in Sherry's neck clench. She released her grip allowing her hand to gently slide across the back of her neck, running it up to caress her cheek.

"More than you'll ever know." Ophelia turned leaving the room and Sherry standing there stuck.

pOphelia walked down the hall with her mind racing ahead of her.

She never thought of herself as a monster. But she knew she wasn't like him. Not evil like him.

She returned to Negan's room, clothes in hand. She knocked on the door aggressively.

"Who the fuck is it?" Ophelia said nothing. Negan soon opened the door and Ophelia rushed past him. He closed the door behind her.

"What took you so fuckin long?" Negan said approaching Ophelia who was stopped by the edge of the grey bed.

"Nothing."

Ophelia eyed Negan. Eyes tracing over him. She wasn't like him. She wasn't like him. She wasn't like

"Hey."

Ophelia said nothing. Eyes continuing to trace Negan.

"Hey."

Over and over. Around him. Through him. Her eyes stopped when they met his.

"The wives treat you alright? "

"Yeah."

"Then what the fuck is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Not fucking true, but for now we need to get that bandage off." Negan said approaching Ophelia. When he reached her he stopped closely. Reaching his hand for her bandage.

"I can do it." Ophelia said turning away and heading for the bathroom. She quickly closed the door behind her.

The bathroom was small in comparison to the room. A toilet to the left a small sink close by the door and and a large shower to the right. The toilet was covered in a grey plush seat covering accompanied by a matching grey rug. The shower had a larger grey curtain that was not for use in showers. The tile around the room was black. It wasn't here before the Saviors got here though. Caulk showing through at points.

Ophelia finally took time to look at the clothes Sherry had given her. A white v neck shirt. Blue jeans that looked entirely too small.

Ophelia breathed a small sigh of relief as she saw the black underwear. No lace.

She placed the clothes on the floor and she looked to the wall where a towel was hung on a metal poll screwed in the wall horizontally.

There was no way she was going to use that one. Her eyes went to the sink where a folded white towel had been placed. She grabbed for it bringing it to her nose. It actually smelt clean. Not clean, but like nothing. She placed it on top of the small pile of clothes.

She walked to the mirror, hoping it would help her take her bandages off. She looked to herself. Dried blood down her neck. Eyes dark. Face pale.

Not much sleep, blood loss and a bandage around her forehead plastered her face with discomfort.

She rubbed her finger roughly across some dried blood on her chest. Pieces rolling off revealing clear skin. Her green eyes were darker than usual. They changed sometimes. Green and grey with light brown tones, sometimes her eyes even had little speckles of blue. But now they were a darker shade of green. Her eyes stared into her own. She could see it. "Im not." She voiced allowed.

Redirecting her thoughts she began unwrapping her forehead. Starting from the back, keeping it rolled as it continued to unfurl from her head. The last layer was stuck against her wounds. She quickly yanked freeing the bandage from the dried blood. She placed the bandage in the sink. The top wound looked no better. Blood beginning to pool at the ridges of open flesh. The bottom cut irritated and bloody but it would be fine. The wounds rejected the cool air hitting it, by turning instantly hot. Ophelia could feel the pounding of her flesh with the beat of her heart. She glared at the wounds. A small smile crossed her face as she thought about how the human who had done this was no longer breathing. Her anger rose as she thought about Negan killing Davey. Her eyes returned to her own.

She could see it.

Why did it matter who killed Davey? He's gone either way.

"No. I should of been the one to take him away from himself.

To get enjoyment from inflicting pain on someone who hurts you isn't wrong. To give them what they gave you. To do what they did to you, to them. But do it worse. Make them wish they would of killed you. Gotten rid of you, so you couldn't haunt them.

She could see it.

The hatred inside of her. Gushing and peaking around from her insides. She smiled so many times before watching people fall to the floor. Lifeless. Only when they deserved it. Only when they hurt someone. She tried defending herself.

Sherry's words made her heart sink.

"I am." Her voice breathed to herself.

"A monster."

To get enjoyment from inflicting pain on others.

But she wasn't like him. Not like Negan. He enjoyed hurting everyone. It didn't matter who. If he could. And if he wanted to. He'd hurt them.

Ophelia bursted out in deep laughter. Throwing her head back. Strings of blood flying and sticking to the mirror. She could hear steps come closer to the door.

Of course she was a monster. Everyone is a monster now. Even Sherry.

She turned away from the mirror, and undressed. Taking caution pulling her shirt off her elbow. Same with her bra. She gently removed all four small bandages from her shoulder, placing them in the sink. The curtain on the shower seemed to be an actual grey curtain. Lined with some sort of plastic. The shower it's self was a long black tub accompanied by a black metal spout for water.

The water was hot. She allowed the water to flow through her wounds. The pain comfortable. There were two bottles of soap. Labels barely visible. She smelt both of them. They were both men's soap. She ran soapy hands through her hair. Taking extra care to clean it thoroughly. She placed more soap in her hands then moved to gently touching her wounds. The soap stung excruciatingly. She winced but continued. The water was losing heat quickly. She rinsed her body and the water was now completely cold. She stayed under the spout. Water ice cold, sending jolts through her body.

When she finished drying herself she replaced her bra carefully placing the strap back on her shoulder. This was the only bra she had for a long time now. She couldn't find any other that would fit her. It was a dark blue and now had trickles of blood on the top ridges by her breast. The weight from her breast hurt her wounded shoulder significantly. She placed on the underwear. She held up the pants and knew they weren't going to fit. She tried anyway. She placed her right leg in and pulled up. Her thighs stopping the pants from going any further. She pulled them off and tossed them back to the floor. Reaching and placing on her old jeans. They didn't have any blood she could see and they only smelt like dirt and sweat. She gathered the white v neck. Placing it over her arms then violently yanking her arms in opposite directions trying to make the fabric stretch. She yelped as her swollen shoulder bit back in pain. She tried to stretch the shirt out again a couple more times but more slowly. She pulled the shirt over her head gently and pulled it down. Straining over her breast, Ophelia using strength to pull it all the way down. She replaced her boots and gathered her clothes exiting the bathroom.

Negan turned to look at her from where he was seated on the couch.

He sat with the his hands wrapped around the bandages in his lap. He stood to his feet as she walked towards the table.

He examined her new clothes.

"Damb. Don't you think that shirt is a little bit small."

"Shut up." She looked down at the white tshirt. Strings of her now wet hair soaking it. She looked back to Negan who had her bandages in hand. He had held onto them the entire time she was in the shower.

She motioned with her hand towards the bandages.

"No. You need help."

"I'll get Carl to help."

"Yeah with his one good fucking eye."

Ophelia bit her the inside of her cheek.

Negan placed the bandages on the table then walked to a dresser that was behind the couch grabbing a folding chair that was rested against it. He returned expanding it by the table. He stood with his hands gripping the top of the metal chair. He stared not saying anything.

She waited a while before taking her seat.

Her wet hair falling below her shoulders. The hair stuck between the chair and her back soaked her shirt even more. She sat staring down at the table placed between the two smaller couches. Negan's back to his grey bed.

She leaned back in the chair more, her back coming in contact with Negan's fist gripped around the chair. She jolted forward at the touch. She could hear him chuckle quietly. He removed his hands placing them on either shoulder pulling her back slightly. More gently with her right. The muscles in her shoulders tensed at his touch.

Back now fully against the chair. He removed his hands wrapping them around her hair pulling slightly to free it from the back of the chair. She promptly rose up helping the process, leaning back when her hair was free. He released it laying it on the back of the chair. He brought his hands up to the top of her head. Running his fingers from the top of her head to by her temples, pulling her hair behind her ears.

Ophelia heard as he walked away. She could hear the water in the bathroom sink running and he came back shortly after. He came into her view picking up the bandages and sitting in the table in their place facing her. Both hands ungloved. He now had the bandages along with two tubes of medicine. He placed them in his lap as he scooted forward. Knees touching. He began stroking her hair the same as before, starting from the top of her head, fingers tracing her hair in place as they slid down near her temples and behind her ears. He did this repeatedly. Eyes tracing over her forhead making sure it was hair free. When he decided he was done his eyes came to hers who had never left him. She could feel blood rush to her face. She was almost embarrassed. She could feel the pressure building up in her wound.

"It's about to bleed again."

"If you'd stop blushing." He said with a grin.

He grabbed one tube opening it and dispensing some in his hands before recapping it and placing it on the table. He leaned his body slightly over. Placing his left hand on her face. He slowly applied the cream to both wounds. First the bottom, then moving to the top. The cream was cold and the pressure from Negan rubbing hurt. He rubbed slowly applying more pressure as Ophelia showed no reaction, wanting the cream to touch flesh. When he was done he did the same with the second bottle of cream stopping with the cream on his fingers to give Ophelia a warning.

"This is top notch shit. Not only will it clean this shit up but it will fucking burn." Ophelia nodded as he placed his hand on her face again. There eyes lingered before he finally placed the tip of his fingers against her bottom wound. Gliding across flesh. He soon moved to the top. Cool cream seeping in as Negan applied more and more pressure.

The cream was not as cold as the first. It quickly heated after Negan moved to the second wound.

The cream grinded into her flesh. Slicing through her nerves. The wounds pounded with pain. Medicine cutting and jarring.

Pain and heat radiating through her whole head. She gripped at her own knees. Knuckles white. Eyes widening even though she tried to keep her composure. Negan noticed immediately and stopped rubbing. With his hand that was already on her face he began stroking his thumb against her face.

"Alright let's bandage it." Negan said grabbing the rolled up bandage from his lap. He began by unrolling the bandage a small bit. Bringing his hands over her head. Placing the first layer against her hair. He placed the start of the bandage above her temple. "Hold it." He said sternly and Ophelia brought her hand up to hold it in place. He then began bringing the rolled up bandage around from the left side of her head. Gently placing it against her wounds. There hands met as she released her hand that was holding the bandage in place as he brought another layer on top of it. He continued to wrap slowly. When he was finished he grabbed a small clip placing it on the end of the bandage to hold it in place.

"Why was there blood on my mirror?" He said leaning back to sit up straight on the table.

"It was an accident."

Negan looked at her skeptically.

"What did the wives say that had your panties in a fucking knot when you got back, and don't fucking lie to me doll."

Ophelia breathed deeply.

"Sherry called me a monster."

"What exactly did she say?" Negan said, wonder laced in his voice as Asa smile crept on his face.

Ophelia exhaled deeply.

"You and I were 'amused' when we saw Davey die. That I had anger inside of me. That I was a monster."

"And you believe her?"

"Me being a monster. Yes. Me being similar to you. No."

"She's right."

"Fuck no she's not." Ophelia's brows rose in protest.

"I don't get off on hurting innocent people. On bashing their heads in. Taking people away from their families. Making people give me the shit they've worked hard for. Fuck you and her for saying that shit to me."

"There's no difference. You like to hurt people the same as I do doll."

Ophelia realised this was the first time Negan actually admitted he enjoyed it. All this time he had said he didn't want to do these things. That if everyone followed the rules things like that wouldn't happen. He always said he didn't want to. But he did.

"The way you looked at Davey…"

"Only because of what he did to me. If he hadn't of touched me I wouldn't of had the want to hurt him." Ophelia's voice was louder now.

"But you enjoyed it either way. Seeing someone die and being able to smile about it, wanting to laugh about it, having your heart rate spike and adrenaline rush. That shit babydoll, is what makes us just a fucking like."

Ophelia's eyes began to shake slightly.

"Almost everyone has done bad shit. Whether it be stealing, hurting others, doing all this bad shit to just stay alive. But how do they live with themsleves? Because they are alive. That's all that matters. They do the bad shit so they can spend another day doing more bad shit. They do it to stay alive. But you and me. We do it because it makes us feel alive. We enjoy this shit. We belong here." His tongue peeked from his lips.

"We were made for this world."

"We're all monsters now." Ophelia said trying to defend herself one last time.

"You want to be a monster."

Ophelia's stare darted from Negan's.

"Sherry's called me that a shit ton of times, don't worry about it." Negan said rising to his feet. Carrying the tubes.

He walked behind Ophelia and began lifting her shirt off her wounded shoulder. Using his other hand to gently slide down her bra strap. He held the shirt up and soon Ophelia could feel him applying pressure with the medicine. First the cold one then the one that previously burned her. As he applied the second one the cream drenched into the circular holes. But she did not feel the same pain as before. The cream once again grinded against her flesh and nerves. But this time it was a more enjoyable pressure.

Negan stretched the shirt over the edge of her shoulder, the collor of the shirt now stretched on the side of her shoulder, allowing both his hands to be free. She could hear the rip of a bandage and he soon placed a big square piece over all four holes. Tapping it in place. When he was done she promptly replaced her shirt, grabbing the collar from around her shoulder and pulling it up towards the side of her neck.

He took his seat on the table in front of her.

"How about a thank you?" He smiled as his tongue glided over his bottom lip.

Ophelia leaned forward.

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me we're similiar? Do you actually believe that? Either you actually believe I'm evil like you or you're shoving my nose in shit. I want to hurt people. But unlike you only if they deserve it. You're trying to break me. But I am not like you. Yeah ive hurt people but now the only person I want to see in pain is you."

Negan slowly leaned forward placing his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. Their faces inches away from one anothers. Breath mingling in the small distance between them. Negan closed his eyes bringing his lips to close the distance. Ophelia flinched as the nerves in her lips jolted. Negan clenching the back of her neck tighter. She brought her right hand up wrapping it around his forearm holding tightly. He opened his eyes pulling his face away slowly.

Her eyes beamed resentment at his touch. She continued to grip his arm tightly. He began to bring his hand away from her face. Pulling against her grip the entire time. As she released her grip, his eyes darted to her scar, quickly resuming their place back in hers. They were no longer touching. Negan was now sitting straight up on the table in front of Ophelia. His face was twisted a bit in annoyance.

"I can't break what's already broken. You're in pain already babydoll. And I'm not enjoying seeing you like this. So maybe I'm still more human than you are." He winked.

She stood to her feet at his words. She exited the room without saying anything.

When she arrived to the room her and Carl were sharing she didn't think to knock, turning the knob, suprised it was not locked. She opened the door to find Carl asleep on the bed. She immediately noticed his new clothes. A light grey tshirt and black sweatpants. She looked to the chair seeing some new blue jeans and a grey button up folded neatly.

Carl stirred looking up at her. Eyes half open.

"What took you so long." His voice was a low mumble.

"I took a shower." Ophelia noticed his hair was also wet. The bed soaked from his head.

"Me too."

Ophelia wanted to ask how Dwight had treated him, but she'd rather Carl went back to sleep. She said nothing hoping his eyes would close again.

Carl blinked slowly.

"Daryl?" Carl said low.

"We'll go in a couple minutes."

Carl said nothing as his eyes closed. Falling back asleep.

She waited for a while. Staring down at Carl making sure he was asleep before she exited the room again.


	11. The Want

There was noone in the halls and she headed towards the stairs. She was careful not to place her hand on the railing. When she reached the next floor she saw noone in the halls. It was dark except for the occasional light on the cieling. She walked through the halls careful to not make any noice. She passed many rooms all with their doors shut. She placed her ear to a couple but couldn't hear anything. The floor was huge. She walked around before deciding to move to the next floor. The next floor was similar but there were many of Negan's soldiers walking around. She hid by ducking from hall to hall. She came across many rooms that had their doors open. Men and women casually lounged inside. She could see that many of them had weapons.

Guns included. As she was ducked in one of the halls a woman passed that she recognized from when Negan and his soldiers were in Alexandria. Arat was her name. She had short curly black hair the tips dipped in blonde. As she passed the hall Ophelia decided to follow her. She copied her steps making no noice. Arat entered a room and Ophelia stopped by the door frame. Placing her back against the wall.

"Can you believe this shit?" A man said angrily. "Going out this late just to pay another group a visit. Bullshit."

"We need to show them we have no time limitations. We'll be surprising the fuck out of them." Arat voiced in defense.

She continued to the next floor. She saw nothing of interest continuing to the second floor. There were more rooms and people walking around. Ophelia tried ducking out of their view but was suprised when she was spotted by a man walking down the hall who only smiled at her. She straightened herself and continued on deciding this must be the floor where everyone's who's not a soldier stays. When she reached the first floor the doors were larger. There were many doors leading to the outside that were propped open. Air drafting in as men and women walked through them. Soldiers walking around preparing to leave. Ophelia ducked behind anything she could to avoid getting spotted. Boxes of supplies. Stolen from other communities no doubt.

She eyed a group of men who were all looking in the same direction. She followed their eyes to see Sherry beginning to walk down a hallway. She waited until their eyes had left and sped forward following her. She walked down the hall. A long distance away from Sherry not wanting to get too close. When Ophelia reached the end of the hall she stopped. Peeking around to see multiple doors and Sherry walking forward who was stopped by Negan and his soldiers coming down another set of stairs.

"Let's bring Daryl along on this adventure.

Put him to some actual fucking use." Negan stopped in suprise as he saw Sherry.

"Hello dear." His voice was soft.

She looked to him cautiously. Negan looked slightly to his right at Dwight.

"What brings you down her?"

Sherry was silent.

Negan let out a smile. He then motioned with his hands to one of the rooms. Soldiers promptly opening it and dragging Daryl out. Ophelia stepped forward out of instinct but quickly stopped herself.

They brought Daryl up to face Negan. Two men at either side of Daryl holding him by the arms. Daryl was in the same beige long sleeve shirt and pants as before when Negan had brought him along to Negan's first visit to Alexandria.

"Daryl. You'll be coming with us. We're going to be visiting another community. I'm going to show you how you'll be fucking doing things from now on. How we get motherfuckers in line. I think you're going to enjoy this." Negan said smile wide. He stepped around Daryl and walked to Sherry. Placing his now gloved hand on her face. Lucille at his side, wood being gripped skin.

"Don't worry babygirl, I'll still have some fucking energy for later. I mean energy for fucking." Negan chuckled releasing her face. She stared up at him with no emotion on her face. His eyes darted back to Dwight. Dwight's eyes were in Sherry but not for long. Negan let out an order "Move it out." And soon they were all walking towards the hall Ophelia was in. Negan leading followed by Dwight, the two men clutching Daryl and more soldiers behind them. Ophelia quickly darted from the hall approaching the stairs. Few people turned to look at her but she ignored them knowing that they soon would be ordered by Negan to move out.

She returned to her and Carl's room. He was still sound asleep. She sat in the chair not wanting to disturb him. She knew where Daryl was being held now. She started thinking of ways to help him escape but was interrupted by herself falling asleep.

She was awoken by her body violently being shook with suprise as there was a loud banging on the door. Carl shot up from sleep as well. Their eyes squinting as sunlight shown through the window.

Ophelia walked to the door. Sleep completely gone from her body as her heart was now racing. She stood by the door not saying anything. Carl was sat up in the bed.

"Rise and shine. Open the fucking door." Negan voiced loudly.

She opened the door and Negan stood their smiling widely.

"How'd you sleep?" Negan gave them no time to respond, neither one of them planned on it anyway.

"We've got fucking work to do. Let's go." Negan said stepping to the side motioning his free hand outside of the room. Lucille placed on his shoulder. Carl rose from the bed grabbing the pile of clothes Ophelia had fallen asleep on.

"I need to change."

"Alright kid. Meet us outside." Negan said as he looked to Ophelia.

She stepped forward closing the door behind her as both her and Negan began walking together. They walked side by side.

"How is it?" Negan said looking at Ophelia to his side. He now walked with Lucille at his right side. Ophelia cautious of her as she was too on his right side.

She reached to her forhead applying a small amount of pressure.

"It actually feels alot better. Thank you." Ophelia voiced without thinking. She immediately chastised herself.

Fuck.

"You're welcome doll." Negan voiced softly with a wide grin.

They were now on the first floor exiting the building. They came to the spot where Carl had killed Negan's men. Many trucks parked inside of the gate laced with walkers.

"When we get done unloading, we'll take a trip back to Alexandria. We'll drop you fuckers off and hopefully Rick will have some more shit for me. Hopefully better than what these fuck heads had." Negan said as they now reached the back of one of the trucks.

"More shit?" Ophelia said annoyed.

"You just took our shit yesterday and you want more?"

"Fuck yes. His boy just killed my fucking men and I didn't harm one single hair on his fucking head. I've got to get something out of this." Negan said angrily.

There were some men carrying small boxes out of the back of the truck.

Ophelia glared at Negan before glancing to the inside of the truck. There were a couple of boxes but besides that there was only a large pile of clothes. Ophelia looked confused as Negan continued to gaze at her.

She returned her gaze to Negan and then to her.

The sunlight was shimmering off of her. Rays of shine reflecting of her multiple points of metal. Wire tracing around and accentuating her curves. Her solid figure boasting smoothness. The wood under the wire soaked with red. Ophelia could see that the blood was fresh. She thought about all the blood that must of been soaked into her. All the layers of human that he must of cleaned off of her. All the bits of everyone who must still be inside of her. Soaked inside. Into her core. Forever a part of Lucille.

They were in there.

Her shoulder jolted in pain. She too was in there.

Negan could see her staring at Lucille. He brought her in front of his face looking to her admiringly. He picked a long scratch of skin from her barbs and threw it to the ground. Wiping the blood away on his jacket. Placing her by his side.

"They didn't have much." Negan said repeating his earlier words.

"Did you?" Ophelia's voice was quiet.

"Start unloading." He said sternly avoiding her question. But Lucille had already giver her an answer. Ophelia's eyes beamed with anger and her thoughts went back to the way Rick had felt when he returned that day. She gripped her fist in protest against her thoughts, against Negan. She turned pulling herself up into the truck. She widened her arms, bending down and scooped up a large amount of the clothing. She turned and jumped from the truck. The feel of the clothes against her arms and under her chin left a heaviness of discomfort against her skin. She began walking in Negan's direction.

Her head throbbed. Her body stiffened. She jolted to a complete stop. Her nostrils flaring with the scent of pain.

Ophelia's head moved back and forth. Grinding up and down in dirt.

Her hair had become knotted in the dirt and twigs. She dug her heels into the dirt, toes gripping so hard that the muscles in her ankle began to knot up in pain. She stayed like this for a while. The only thing changing were the faces of the men. The pain, was not the worst part. The only thing that mattered to her was hearing her sister cry and beg. But soon she too had stopped crying aloud.

Her father had pleaded with them. But it didn't work. They held onto him. Hands on his face. Holding his head up.

She had fought back as the man in the dark green jacket started with her sister. Another man beginning on Ophelia. She was beginning to get free when the man brought a long knife straight down her forearm. Piercing straight through her arm into the dirt. The ridges of the knife jarring her muscle as she tried to free her arm.

Multiple men. The man to start with her sister was the man to finish with Ophelia. He was almost young looking. Bright blue eye and straight teeth. Buzz cut and smooth voice. Licks of the fire reflecting off the metal patches on his jacket. He leaned forward placing his mouth by Ophelia's ear as his breathing quickened. She breathed in.

Soon they killed her sister. Then her father. Then they shot Ophelia. But she lived on. Physically.

Ophelia quickly dropped the pile of clothes to the ground. Staring straight forward wide eyed and not blinking. She brought her hand up to her neck. Clenching so tightly that the pressure of blood rushed to the wound on her head. Breaking through. Breaking skin.

Carl had been walking towards them as Ophelia stepped from the truck and was now running to Ophelia. Negan stepped forward. Worry plastered on his face.

Carl reached Ophelia and pulled on her wrist. She did not budge. He used his strenghth but she didnt move. Blood now rushing from her forehead from her bandage as her grip continued to press the blood flow to its open gates. Negan stepped forward eyes wide. His soldiers began to circle them as well.

Negan reached them now placing his ungloved hand on her right shoulder gripping tightly. The pain from her wound allowing Carl to place his left hand against Ophelia's chest pulling her wrist with more stability releasing her grip against her neck. Her hand falling to her side. Carl's falling back to his. She yelped out from the pain and her lungs lurched as they filled with air. Her breathing now quick. "Pheels?" Carl voiced concerned.

She looked to Carl then to Negan and the rest of the soldiers circling her.

"I'm alright." She said wiping the blood from her forhead and dusting it on her pants.

Negan looked to his soldiers annoyed.

"What the fuck are yall doing. Get back to fucking work." They quickly began to rustle around.

"What the fuck was that?" Negan asked worriedly.

"Come on Carl. Help me so we can get the fuck out of here." She said ignoring his question turning to the back of the truck once more. Not only did she not want to answer Negan, but she needed to know why she had smelt that again. The smell that had clung to the inside of her nose, the inside of herself. The one that would forever linger in her mind, to be there to jerk her back to that day.

She pulled herself back into the truck. Rustling through the remaining clothes. The nerves in her nose continuing to be sliced. She saw nothing. She dismissed the thoughts. Her mind had played tricks on her before. This must be one of the more cruel ones though.

One of Negan's men began to pull himself up into the truck. Ophelia decided against carrying anything else. Jumping from the back.

"Are we going to be leaving soon?" She said as she approached Carl and Negan.

She wanted to get Carl home as soon as possible.

"I'm fine." Ophelia said motioning to her bandage.

Her and Carl were placed in the back of the same truck she had first arrived in. This time it was empty. One truck full of soldiers behind them.

The ride was silent. They drove straight taking few turns. They came to a long stretch of road and drove straight for a while.

"What the hell?" Negan voiced angrily. Ophelia and Carl looked to one another curiously.

Carl placed himself on his knees looking out the front window.

"It's my dad." Carl's eyes began to gleam.

Ophelia began to rise too only to Tobe stopped by Negan.

"Sit the fuck down. Both of you. And stay fucking down."

They both took their seats.

The truck slowly stopped and Ophelia could hear the soldiers behind them stopping. She also heard a vehicle in front of them. She tried peeking through the

Rick, Michone, and Jesus began piling out of the small suv parked in front of them.

Negan approached them smile plastered on his face. Lucille on his shoulder.

"Just the man I wanted to see. How mother fucking convenient it is to meet you in the road like this. Where were you headed?"

"To see you." Rick voiced coldly.

"My word. And you were headed in the right direction. How fucking strange. Well if I didn't know any better I'd suspect..."

"Where's Carl?"

"I can't fucking wait until you see what I've done to your little boy!"

Rick took no time extending his head to Negan's nose. Bones crashing with a loud whudd.

"You crazy fuck!" One of Negan's men voiced as they began approaching rick.

"No he's mine!" Negan said kneeling on the ground holding his now bleeding nose.

Rick rushed forward with his knee slamming it directly I to Negan's body.

"My son! What What did you do to my son?" Rick yelled as he was now on top of Negan.

Negan brought his hand up clenching it around Rick's throat before pulling him off of him and o to the ground.

"Off me..!" Negan said as their positions now reversed. Negan on top of Rick.

"Have you lost you're fucking mind!?"

"Well!?" Negan boomed boomed as his fist made contact with Rick's face.

"Stand the fuck up you fucking fucker, before I fuck you up even more." Negan said pulling Rick to his feet. Rick threw a punch only for it to be cought by Negan. "Now im super fucking pissed off." Negan's arm now placed around Rick's neck.

"You have no clue just how much you're going to regret having done this in a couple of minutes."

"Grab the boy." Negan voiced to his men. Rick opened his mouth bringing his teeth down and around Negan's arm. Bone ripping through flesh as blood began to pour down Negan's arm. Negan brought the butt of his knife to the side of Ricks face hard. Knocking him to the ground.

"Did you fucking bite me!? For fuck sake man."

Michone began to approach Negan slowly. Hand on her katana.

"Stand down woman. You've all gotten this far without being slaughtered. Don't press your luck." Negan warned her.

Carl was now on his knees next to Ophelia. It had taken all her strenghth for her to hold Carl in place. They were both jolted from the scene as the back of the truck slid up. Carl took no time turning and jumping from the truck paying no attention to the armed men who reached for him but failed. Ophelia followed quickly after him.

"Let's all just take a deep breath and calm the fuck down. Fuck." Negan voiced trying to slow his breathing.

Rick was in his knees. Blood flowing from the wound where Negan's knife introduced itself to Rick's face. His voice straining. "My son. My son."

"Dad!" Carl yelled as he ran towards Rick. The pain in Rick's face instantly drained as he looked up to see Carl running towards him. Carl slamming roughly into his dad meeting him with a hug.

"Poor choice of words I'll admit. What I should of said was I can't fucking wait until you see that I've done nothing to your little boy. I'll admit, I was trying to instigate you. That's on me. I didn't think you'd fucking take my bait so easily. I... you cought me off gaurd. Shit." Negan chuckled soflty.

Everyone's attention was on Rick and Negan.

"Can I say something?" Negan said interrupting Rick and Carl's embrace.

Rick turned to look at him face distorted from anger.

"I don't quite understand the hostility in that look. No fucking sir. I gave you your son back without so much much as harming one exposed bone

on his head. I said bone not hair. Heh. That's not even getting a chuckle? Well I thought it was funny you stoic piece of shit. I hand deliver your son back to you even after he killed my men! On the flip side there's me. If you got the kind of beating i just did Rick, you'd kill the person who dished it out. Yeah not me though. I'm a special kind of person. I don't fucking rattle. Instead here I am. Patient as ever. Bloody fucking nose and all. You even made me drop Lucille." Negan said picking her up off the ground. "You have any fucking clue how much she hates being on the ground. Still here I am. Friendly as a fuck less fuck with no fuck on free fuck day.

"What's got you being so nice all of a sudden?" Rick said as he pulled himself and Carl from the ground.

"I've got a lot to make up for. You think I've got all these little communities at my feet because I roam the country side bashing in Asian American skulls. That's no fucking way to make friends. Everyone toes the line because I provide them a service. I keep them safe. We're the Savoirs. Not the kill your fucking friends so you don't fucking like us at alls. Are we going to kill your friends if you don't cooperate!? Abso fucking lutlely. I'm pretty sure I've established that. And now that I've establish that if you do cooperate, as I believe you are we won't do bad things to your son even though he killed a few of my men because he didn't know any fucking better. You following this?"

Rick motioned for Carl to move towards the car. Michone saw and moved away from Negan grabbing Carl by the arm, both moving towards the car.

"I think so. Yeah." Rick said dryly.

"Then why are you still giving me the stink eye? Aren't we fucking friends?"

"I will cooperate I've told you this already. You don't seem like the type of guy that likes being lied to. I'm not going to waste my breathe or try to muster up some sort of emotion for you. You wouldn't believe me if I did anyway."

"Point taken." Negan said raising his brows.

"Okay then. This feels like progress to me. Yeah. This was good. I'm feeling really fucking good here."

Negan walked around the small space enclosed by his soldiers. Looking to everyone.

"Just so I'm absolutely crystal fucking clear there was a clear message I wanted to convey here today. That message is..." Negan rose his hands in the air along with Lucille.

"I can be reasonable. I can be completely fucking reasonable. In fact I fucking prefer it that way. I don't want to do the bad things I do. I only do them them to set boundaries, to make people aware of the consequences of their actions." He brought Lucille down. Grabbing her with both hands now.

"I take no joy in those deeds. Lucille on the other hand. Thanfully she's not in charge." Ophelia furrowed her brows. She knew he was lying. Negan directed his attention to Ophelia.

"Here's yet another example of how reasonable I can be." Negan said pointing Lucille to Ophelia. Motioning for his henchemen to release her. The henchemen released her arm with a slight push. She began walking forward. Rick along with everyone else eyeing her. She walked past Rick who looked concerned when he finally took in her bandage. She continued walking until she reached the vehicle Rick and the others had arrived in. Stopping by Carl and Jesus. Negan had now come closer to Rick. Talking directly to him. Ophelia could hear Negan say Davey's name and she knew he was telling Rick what happened.

With everyone's attention on Rick and Negan once more Ophelia turned to Jesus.

"Are you alright?" He voiced motioning toward her bandage.

"Yeah I'm alright. You know where the Sanctuary is now don't you?"

"I do. I followed some of Negan's men from Hilltop. We were on our way there now."

"What was the fucking plan?" Ophelia said with a light chuckle.

"Rick said he was just going to knock." Jesus said with a light smile.

"Of fucking course he did." Ophelia and Jesus shared a small chuckle. Jesus' eyes went to Ophelia's neck. Eyeing over the light bruising.

"Ophelia are you still..."

Ophelia looked to the ground quickly before returning her gaze to Jesus.

"I'm sorry Jesus."

"No. You don't have anything to be sorry for. You'll be okay." Jesus said placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched in pain. Jesus quickly retracted his hand.

"Hopefully that's the last time I meet Lucille." Ophelia said trying to make light of her wound. Before Jesus could respond Negan began speaking louder.

"One of my guys tried to hurt one of your people Rick. And I took him out. Even though she basically begged me to let her do it." Negan said directing a wide smile to Ophelia. Ophelia's anger rose and her wound began throbbing as blood rose to her face.

"I kept her hands clean. For you Rick." Negan turned once again facing Rick.

"And now, I'm going to let her go home. Even after threatening me and lying about her gun, which is the one I used on Davey by the way. That part I did for her. Only after Lucille got a little drink of course." Negan rose a finger in the air.

"Oh and did I fucking forget to mention she disrespected me and my wives. But I'm still letting her go home."

"Reasonable." Negan said with a smile.

"So are we good here? Good. We'll be making another supply run shortly. We'll see you then." Negan motioned his finger in the air making a circle. He then turned beginning to walk towards his truck. Men doing the same. Rick began walking towards Carl and the others.

Ophelia gave Jesus a smile before turning and embracing Carl in a hug.

"I know where they're keeping him I'm going to bring Daryl home." She whispered into his ear. It was now quiet without Negan and Rick's voice and she didn't want Negan or his men hearing.

"You too." Carl said as she backed away. Eyes meeting. She smiled a quick smile. But she knew she would put Daryl's safety over her own. Carl knew this too. She didn't deserve her new family. But Daryl did. She would make sure he got home safely, even without her. She quickly looked to Michone giving her a slight nod before turning walking in Negan's direction.

On her way she passed Rick who promptly stopped her by her arm. Rick looked to her brows raised. Her eyes were filled to the brim with bitter sweet emotion.

"Negan!" She said directing her attention to him, now walking away towards the truck. Rick gripped her arm tighter.

Negan stopped in his tracks. He turned around slowly.

"Yes doll?" He said, now fully turned, a wide smile on his face.

"Miss me already?"

"You lied."

"What?" He said anger rising in his voice.

"You don't enjoy it?" She said mocking his previous words.

"You were made for this world right? Made to do the bad shit."

"Holy shit. Are you really mocking me. After all the fucking generosity I've shown?"

Ophelia released a small chuckle.

Negan was now walking towards her.

Rick pulled on her arm. Her eyes darted to his before Negan reached them.

She stared up at him.

Ophelia let out a small smile.

Negan raised his brows.

"I get it now. There's a difference between the will and the _want_. I belong here. More than you ever will pretend to." Ophelia wasn't sure if she was acting now, or if she actually believed herself.

"I need to be somewhere the _want_ will benefit me. Somewhere I can put it to use instead of it sitting on my insides rotting me away."

"Are you fucking saying what I think you're saying?" Negan stroked his beard and his eyes went to Rick. His tongue came out first gliding over the side of his top lip then the side of his bottom. A wide smile followed. Eyes returning to Ophelia.

"You want to be one of my men?"

Negan rose his brows.

"Load her up."

"See Rick. Even giving your people. Well now my people, job opportunities."

"Reasonable." Negan said one last time before turning back to walk to the truck.

"Ophelia. Come home." Rick pleaded.

Ophelia was now being grabbed by Dwight. Ricks grip didn't loosen until Ophelia's arm was extended all the way. Rick finally let go. She turned facing forward walking with Dwight.

"She'll ride with us." Negan directed to Dwight. Negan pulled himself in the truck. Dwight began walking Ophelia to the back of the truck walking by the driver side, only to be stopped by Negan voicing towards the driver seat door

"D. She can ride up front. She's a soldier now." Negan said with wink.

Dwight backed up walking Ophelia in the direction of the driver side door. He released her arm as he slightly shoved her in its direction. She pulled herself into the truck. Awkwardly stepping over the driver seat, and gear shift. There were only two seats in the truck. The driver seat and the one Negan was seated in, that one being larger than the driver seat. She placed her hand on the dashboard giving her leverage as she lowered herself onto the small space Negan left on the seat. She instantly brought her arm closer into herself as it came into contact with Negan's. Only one full leg fitting on the seat. Her other hanging off halfway. Dwight pulled himself into the truck, starting it.

She could see Negan eyeing her from her side.

"Shit, sorry doll." He said with a smile as he pulled himself closer to the window allowing a few inches between them. Giving her more room to scoot over. But she didnt budge. He looked annoyed and immediately moved back over. Legs coming into contact. She wanted so badly to move her leg away from his but couldn't as she would lose her balance from the seat. She delt with the heavy uncomfortable feeling his form left on hers as the truck pulled away.

"What made you change your mind?"

Ophelia was silent. She didn't want to say anything to him. She didn't have to either. She didn't have to worry about him hurting Carl anymore. He faced forward.

She hadn't planned on going home. Not until she got Daryl home. She knew, especially after finding out where Daryl was that she was going to stay. She had made sure Carl got home safe. Now Daryl.

*The part where Negan is on his way to return Carl to Rick and he ends up meeting Rick on the road and they have a tussle is straight from the comic. Almost that whole scene and dialog. I made a few changes though*


	12. Polish

They all faced forward as the truck moved along.

Their silence was broken by a low growl in Negan's voice. His head was now rested on the window. He was asleep. He was out all night visiting the other group and had not had time to rest between that and taking Carl home.

She looked to him. His hair that was smashed against the window moved up and down with the swaying of the truck. Lucille was rested in between his legs. Both hands gripped around her bottom. His shoulders moved slightly, bumping into Ophelia's. She breathed in quickly as her wounds began to ache but was cautious to make no noice other than that.

The truck hit a bump in the road making it bounce violently. Negan's head coming off the window for a second only to be slammed directly against it.

"Damb it!" Negan growled out as he was now awake. He brought a hand up grabbing for the side of his head. Ophelia faced forward. Trying to hide her laughter. But not trying hard enough as a smile was plastered on her face. He looked to her annoyed before directing his gaze to Dwight.

"I didn't fucking sleep last night and had to deal with a shit ton of dicks, and I barely slept the night before as I was dealing with this shit." Negan said pointing towards Ophelia. "I am fucking exhausted. Next person to wake me up gets a wake up call from Lucille." They were both silent.

"Got it!" He said angrily.

"Yes sir."

"Right." Ophelia said as she brought her left hand up to her forhead in a sarcastic salute.

"And watch how your fucking driving."

Ophelia could see Dwight smiling cautiously at her side.

Negan faced forward for a little before resting his head against the window again. The drive was smooth for a while. Ophelia could see that they were coming up on a large hole in the road. She looked to Negan who was still asleep. Then to Dwight. He glanced to her for a second releasing a smile. She furrowed her brows and shook her head slightly.

Whudd! The trucks right front tire went directly into the hole. The truck went down before shooting back up as they drove over it. Negan's head came off the window but instead of slamming back against the window, continued to tip to the left. Slamming down on Ophelia's right shoulder. Head hitting against her puncture wounds. She breathed in quickly but stopped herself from yelping in pain. Biting down on her lip. Teeth almost breaking skin. Sensitive skin being molded by hard teeth.

She turned to Dwight who was smiling loudly now.

"Fuck you Dwight." She whispered as a smile crossed her face. She faced forward once again.

Negan's head applied pressure to her wounds and it hurt at first but soon the swaying of his head on her injury became comfortable. Negan's hair scraped against her neck as his head moved. It continued up and down, leaving a burning sensation. The spot his hair touched had become infected, inflamed with the feel of him. Disgusting.

They pulled into the Sanctuary behind the soldiers who were previously behind them. Dwight stopped the truck violently. Negan's head moved forward slightly.

He turned the truck off and looked to Ophelia.

"Don't wake him up." He said with a smile.

"Fuck you Dwight. Again." She said sarcastically.

Dwight turned and exited the truck.

She looked to Negan who was still asleep.

"Fuck."

She tried to shake her shoulder but he didn't budge. She brought her left hand up and trailed it through his hair. Starting at his forhead and lingering her hand back. She then violently gripped her hand, hair between her fingers and pulled back quickly. Negan jolted up in shock. Staring at her angrily. She quickly moved her hand down to her pants. She stared forward. Muscles in her face straining and trying not to move into a grin.

His eyes burned into her. She began rubbing her hand aggressively against her jeans. Wanting the heavy feeling of his hair off her hand. She would have to wash it later.

He picked up Lucille bringing the bottom of her up to Ophelia's chin. His hand gripped right below her bottom. He began moving her back and forth slowly. Lucille rubbing against the bottom of Ophelia's chin. Smooth skin against smooth wood.

Rasping into her as he applied more pressure.

Skin scouring as Lucille continued to _polish_.

He stopped rubbing only to tighten his grip. Lifting Lucille up slightly and bringing her back in his direction. Ophelia's face who was rested against Lucille turning to face him.

Eyes storming, provoking.

He released Lucille and she slid down further in his hand before quickly grasping her again. He jerked her away from Ophelia, leaving the truck.

She didn't budge and he soon turned eyeing her annoyed. She stepped from the truck and when she reached him she could see just how tired he was. His eyes were red and his eyelids were holding a heavy load. He swung Lucille lazily by his side as he began walking to the large building. Ophelia following behind.

She didn't plan on staying long. She would wait a couple of days. Get a layout for the Sanctuary, hopefully she'd be able to explore a little. She would get to know the schedules of everyone. Being able to set a perfect time to get Daryl out. She didn't plan on sticking around long enough for Negan to put her to work. The thought of working for him, breaking a sweat, wasting time, risking her life to benefit this man made blood rush to her face.

"You can stay in that same room for tonight. But tomorrow you'll be moved to the third floor. You'll have to earn a room so close to mine."

She said nothing as they now entered the Sanctuary heading up the stairs.

They came to her room and she stopped turning for the door. Hand on the knob. But she did not continue turning it as she could see Negan too was now stopped. He turned around and came closer to her. She looked up to him. Releasing the knob turning her body slightly to face him.

"Don't think because you're now one of my soldiers that you can do whatever the fuck you want here. You're starting at the bottom like everyone else. Do not step out of line." He said sternly but as he finished a smile rose on his face.

"Well talk about everything tomorrow." He brought his free hand up. Caressing her chin, tilting her head to examine her bandage. Light red where blood had been soaked by the bandage. The bottom lining of it darker as the bandage had failed it's duty. Dried blood layered on her skin by the bottom of the bandage.

"Make sure you clean that shit." Ophelia looked up nodding her head slightly. He let out a wide grin. His tongue peeking through white teeth.

"Goodnight doll."

She said nothing. He rose his brows in protest still gripping her chin.

"Goodnight."

"Ah ah ah." He said smiling wider.

"Goodnight Negan."

He winked then released her and walked away.

It was still daylight outside. It must of been late afternoon. Ophelia was exhausted and her stomach rumbled as she layed on the bed. She went to the same cabinet Carl had left the rest of the peanut butter. A smile plastered on her face as she returned to the bed, jar in hand. She dipped her fingers in a few times before placing it on the table beside the bed. She layed back on the bed.

Mind going to Daryl.

She would have to be smart about this. Of course no one here would trust her. Especially Negan. So unaccounted trips around the Sanctuary would have to be kept from everyone. Which would be almost impossible since there were always people on watch. Both inside and out. People weren't out of their rooms much on the inside of the Sanctuary at night. But Ophelia had gotten lucky when Sherry unknowingly showed her where Daryl was being kept. Also lucky that everyone's attention was on a trip they were taking.

A way out for Daryl. That means not only getting him out of that locked room, but out the zombie laced gates of the Sanctuary. She would have to be catious.

Her mind guiltily left Daryl to be replaced with Negan. He was so quick to accept her to come back to Sanctuary. Did he really want her as a soldier, or was he just shoving it in Rick's nose. She wondered what he would have her doing.

She was about to dose off but her mind wouldn't allow it as the ruffling of the bandage against the pillow began irritating her wounds. She sat up. Remembering the way Negan was so gentle when he helped her with her wounds. The way their lips had touched. She pulled the bandage up violently, pulling it off her face, taking no time to unwrap it. Her hair pulling up in the process.

The bandage had blood on it. Not as much as before but even now her wound began to bleed a bit. She tossed the bandage on the table next to the jar of peanut butter. She laid her head back on the bed. Much more comfortable as her hair lay against the pillow, cool air hitting her warm injury.

As she slept her mind went back to the smell that had ravaged her nose earlier.

The images of that day were so clear then.

It was daylight outside when Ophelia was awoken by Dwight at her door.

"Negan wants to see you." He said eyeing her unbandaged forehead.

She exited the room and began to walk towards Negan's room but was stopped by Dwight reaching for her arm.

"Not there."

"Oh. Alright." She said, now kind of embarrassed.

Her and Dwight walked in silence. They walked past her room and continued on walking even past Sherry's. They came to an already open door. Dwight not hesitating to step in. Ophelia stopping before the door frame. She peeked in and could see the room was large. Windows to the right. A small tv on a dresser placed by them. The wall to the back of the room was lined with a small kitchen. Cabinets and sink inclided. To the left of the room a bed was placed horizontally. A small table with a lamp on top placed next to it. Dwight looked to her in annoyance. He had begun to approach her but she stepped in the room before he could force her in. Negan was standing by the windows next to a small recliner.

"Hello." Negan stopped, placing a hand on his beard.

"Holy shit. I just realized I don't even know you're fucking name." He began laughing.

"I didn't give it to you." Ophelia spat.

His gaze darkened.

"You sure fucking didn't, but you're going to. And that's not the only thing you'll be giving me. You are mine now. You work and provide for me. I want your sweat your tears and you're fucking blood." He gripped Lucille tighter who was placed by his side.

"Well, more of your blood." He said smiling widely.

"You want to be a soldier? You're going to have to show me that you can be a Savoir."

Ophelia said nothing.

"Speak when you're spoken to."

She said nothing.

He stepped forward. She looked up to him. Her anger was rising.

"I can be a Savoir."

"I fucking know you can doll. Dwight will show you to your new room. Get the fuck out of my sight."

Dwight and Ophelia continued through the floors as Ophelia had when she was looking for Daryl. They came to the fourth floor and there were now some doors open. Ophelia could see soldiers eyeing them as they walked past their rooms. Ophelia noticed they looked fully stocked.

"Is this the floor you stay on?" Ophelia asked.

"Yeah it is."

They continued onto the third floor. They were now in the same hall as when Ophelia had followed Arat.

They walked past the room Arat had entered. Three doors down they stopped.

Dwight stopped by the door Ophelia to his left.

"Don't get comfortable." Dwight said hostility trickled in his voice.

"I don't know why the fuck you're doing this. But I don't trust it."

Ophelia leaned forward. Face inches away from Dwight. She bit the air infornt of his face playfully.

His body lurched forward slightly and his hands gripped his gun tighter, but Ophelia did not budge. Faces even closer.

Ophelia let out a laugh. Her breathe bouncing in his face. He backed away.

"You'll be staying with Willy. Negan said you would enjoy that." Dwight began walking away only to stop by Ophelia's shoulder.

"If it comes down to it. I won't hesitate to finish what Negan started."

She turned her face slightly towards him.

"I'm sorry to say that I couldn't bring myself to return the favor Dwight." She said with a solid face, mocking his threat.

Ophelia turned the door knob but it was locked. She knocked and immediately heard footsteps.

"What?" The voice said sternly.

Ophelia said nothing.

"What!?"

"It's your new roommate."

The door slowly opened. Ophelia's mind immediately began to agree with what Dwight had said.

She was tall. Full lips and blonde hair that traveled below her breasts.

She's at least a C. Ophelia's mind immediately went to the gutter.

Her face was stern but soon her lips went into a smile.

"Come on." She said stepping away from the door.

She was surprisingly nice and offered Ophelia the bottom bunk to sleep on. The room was roughly the same as the one Ophelia had first stayed in. Minus the kitchen. And instead of the wide single bed there were two much smaller ones placed on top of one another. The chair and window next to the bed were the same.

"Willy."

"Wait. You're name is Willy?" Ophelia said confused. She was now seated on the chair by the bed. Willy seated on the bottom bunk.

"I've had a lot taken from me. My name is something I refuse to let people take from me. No one knows my real name, and that's how it's going to stay." She said sternly.

"Yes sir." Ophelia said with a coy smile.

For not knowing Ophelia, Willy was quite open about herself.

She was a secretary for a corporate 'dick' and had a fiancée.

"So you were normal."

"On the outside." She said smiling. She reached out her arm and Ophelia could see multiple lines were her skin had been torn open only to be pulled back together, shiny white skin stretching back over wounds she had made herself.

She went on to explain how her fiancee had abused her. For years. She didn't do anything about it. She felt weak. To prove to herself she wasn't, she inflicted pain on herself.

Ophelia knew what it was like to inflict pain on herself.

Willy looked to Ophelia's forehead. When she first saw Ophelia she didn't want to stare, but now she couldn't help herself. "Who did that?" Willy said pointing to her forehead. Still unbandaged. Wounds showing red.

"I did." Willy rose her brows.

"Well I headbutted Davey."

"Yeah. I remember you! When Mark got the iron."

She said the last part too casually for Ophelia.

"So what happened?" Willy said eyes wide.

"Shit." Willy said as Ophelia finished.

"Thankfully Negan killed him." She said eyeing Ophelia. Wanting to get a rise out of her.

"I wanted to."

"What about this one?" Willy said reaching towards Ophelia's shoulder. Her eyes attracted to the splotch of red as blood overflowed from her bandage.

She slid her fingers under Ophelia's shirt by her collor pulling it towards the edge of her shoulder.

Ophelia quickly grabbed her arm throwing it back at her.

"You're into this way too much for my liking."

"Sorry." Willy looked down.

"Negan."

"How?"

"With her."

"Seriously!? Can I see it?"

"Yeah." Ophelia breathed out. She reached under her shirt pulling the tape from one side of the bandage, pulling it up as the other pieces of tape released her skin. Before Ophelia could finish Willy was on her feet reaching and pulling down Ophelia's shirt from her shoulder. Ophelia brought the bandage back further revealing all wounds to Willy. One piece of tape still clinging to skin.

She took her seat back on the bunk. Ophelia applied pressure on the tape, allowing it to stick to her skin once more. The tape clung to her skin less as it was now covered in blood and sweat.

"The way I see it. There's no point in hiding your wounds. Physical or mental. They make you even more beautiful. Let everyone see what you've been through. It makes you stronger."

Willy's blue eyes seemed cold to Ophelia. "Negan wants me to show you around." She said rising from the bed. Her white tshirt was way too big for her. Coming past her hips that were hugged by extremely tight khaki pants. Ophelia followed her out of the room.

Willy showed her the same things she had already seen. They walked through the multiple floors. Willy explaining each.

"Negan and his wives stay on the 5th floor. We don't go up their unless he asks us to. The fourth floor is almost empty save for some of the soldiers that have been here the longest. The third is where all of us soldiers stay. The second is for the normal people. Women and children that sort of thing. There are no rooms on the first floor." Ophelia looked to her coldly, knowing she was lying.

"We use the first floor for recreational activities. We have a few ping pong tables. We also use it for sorting supplies. That's also where people get the iron if they break the rules. Oh yeah did I say."

They were now on the first floor. Heading to the outside of the building. Multiple people walking around. Some pushed mops and some held guns. But they were all busy. Willy stopped in her tracks, eye free of any kindness.

"Follow the rules." Her voice was laced with fear, struggling to make it from her mouth.

Ophelia looked to her confusingly.

She assumed after what Willy had been through, after being abused that she would be immune to Negan's bullshit.

They were now outside. After showing her around the back of the Sanctuary, explaining that they had gardens spread throughout where ever soil was good. They tried to keep them alive, but most of the time it didn't work. They were now walking in the front of the Sanctuary again. The gurgles of the walkers prominent.

Willy went on to explain how everyone worked for points. Points you could use for supplies. It was rough for everyone. But not as rough as if they weren't in the Sanctuary.

"Except his wives. They don't earn points."

"They earn there keep another way." Ophelia laughed.

Willy glanced down to the ground quickly raising her head back up.

"They might not work but they don't have it easy. You think they want to be there. That they like getting fucked by him?"

Ophelia's face scrunched as Willy cursed. It sounded so unnatural.

"Easy? Yes. What they do is probably hard on them. Literally. But they have a fucking choice."

"It's difficult."

"Is that why you're not one?" Ophelia asked gently.

"What? A wife?" Willy laughed quietly.

"Why would you think he would even offer me the position?"

Ophelia rose her brows sarcastically, obviously raising her eyes slowly down then up Willy.

"Yeah he asked. But uh. We're just not into the same things." Willy said offering no more explanation.

They reached the fence now. Chain link with walkers spread throughout. Willy leaned her tall frame against the fence. Both hands wrapping around metal.

There was a walker chained on the other side of the fence not far from them. A metal loop that was connected to a cork pierced through the dirt. The walkers chain coiled into that loop.

He was intact. He still had his full body, unlike other walkers also chained throughout the fence who were missing limbs or half's of their bodies. He was allowed to roam the distance the chain allowed. His attention attracted to the sound of the fence clanging as Willy leaned against it. He turned and began stepping clumsily towards Willy and Ophelia.

As he got closer Ophelia could see his face. Skin tight and thin. Almost a green color. It had begun falling from spots on his face. Some spots revealing straight though to bone. He had light brown hair, sunlight shining off the natural blonde tones. He walked even closer now. He was tall. He was wearing a light green button up shirt. Intricate red and white lines traced in detailed little squares. Even now with blood, traces of flesh and the heaviness of the apocalypse Ophelia could see it was a nice shirt. His khaki pants hung lazily on his exposed hip bone.

The nicely dressed walked was now a couple of feet away from them, and still coming forward.

Ophelia wondered how close to them the chain would allow him to come.

She glanced to Willy as the walker was so close she began to smell him even more. Nose tingling at the smell of flesh.

Willy's face was filled with pure ecstacy, eyes calm but faced steady forward, full lips perched in a light smile. She reached her right hand through the hole her hand had previously gripped. Following all the way through with her forearm.

The walker was now inches away from her hand.

He too reached out.

Ophelia turned her body to Willy. She looked to her in wtf.

Willy's face lit up even more as the walkers hand tried grasping onto hers. Rubbery, foul stenched, ripped flesh rubbing against her clean intact skin. The walkers hand failed to grab control beginning to fall.

Willy didn't hesitate grabbing onto the walkers hand before it could fall. Ophelia could see his skin being pushed up and contorted as Willy held onto his hand tightly. Willy's thumb sliding against bone as it caressed the top of his hand.

The walker was immune to her beauty as he continued on. He stopped inches away from the fence. His hand still in Willy's. He began to lean his face down. Mouth open as gurgling sounds escaped through his dead asophigus. His dirty teeth coming down faster. Inches away from Willy's hand. Still Willy didn't move.

Ophelia gazed on in disbelief. Ophelia began to reach her hand up quickly, wanting to yank Willy's arm from the fence. But Willy began moving her own hand as the walkers teeth all but grazed her hand. She released the walker and brought her forearm and hand back through the fence. She used both hands to push against the fence gently, leaving her leaning stance to stand up straight. Both arms now at her side.

She turned from the fence beginning to walk towards the building. Ophelia quickly following behind her. Her heart was racing.

"What the fuck." Ophelia said as she reached her. But Willy offered nothing in return.

Willy stopped dead in her tracks coming to a kneal. Ophelia looked down to her for a second only for her eyes to turn ahead beginning to look for Negan. He was walking away from the building coming in their direction. Others who were walking around immediately knelt down. Taking no time to place baskets or anything else that was in their hands on the ground. Uncomfortably kneeling with arms full.

She eyed him as he came closer. He kept his face forward knowing noone would be disobeying him.

As he came closer to Ophelia and a knelt down Willy his face was calm. Dwight and another man that walked next to Negan were the only ones not knelt down. Lucille was on Negan's shoulder. Boasting in the power she had as rocks began to dig into the knees of her people.

Negan continued to face forward but his eyes didn't meet Ophelia's. It was almost as if he was boasting to her. His face was calm as his eyes met hers.

Ophelia's and Negan's eyes touched even though their bodies were apart. As he came to a stop his face was still.

She knelt down. Eyes dropping from his eyes to his legs.

"As you were." Negan voiced to everyone.

Everyone stood to their feet. Rustling back to their business.

Negan's eyes went to Willy. Traveling her lean body coming to her bright blue eyes.

"That's enough of that shit." Negan said pointing towards the fence.

"If you get bit, someone will take you out."

"I can't help myself." Willy said guiltily.

"You fucking can and will."

"Yes sir."

Ophelia looked to Willy with annoyance laced in her eyes.

Ophelia's eyes jerked back to Negan's as he began to speak.

"How are you two getting along?" He said with a slight smile.

"Fine."

"Mhm. Just 'fine'?"

"You know. It took Daryl a couple of times and some ass whooping to get the kneeling thing down. But you..." He bit down on his tongue. Sun shining on the wet specimen.

"You got it the first fucking time!" He said with a wide smile.

"It's not hard to pretend."

"What?"

"I did it because you want me to. No other reason. I didn't do it because I respect you. I didn't to it because you provide for me. Not because I'm scared. I chose to do it. To please a crying child."

"Respect?" He chuckled loudly.

"You chose to come here. To come into the home I have built. You chose to come and work for me. To provide for me. Your respect, I already have that shit and you fucking know it. But if I didn't" He gripped Lucille tighter "that would not be a problem darlin'. Giving me respect, that's a fucking privilege." His face was calm but his eyes beamed anger at her disobedience.

"I want to see you two on the fifth floor in half an hour. We need to talk about how..." He looked to Ophelia with a raised brow " 'this one' is doing." He said directing his attention to Willy.

Willy nodded her head. Negan turned heading off to the side of the Sanctuary.

When they arrived back to their room Willy sat in the chair by the bunk as Ophelia took a seat on the bottom bunk. The bed gave no leeway as she sat down.

Ophelia gazed over Willy. She was stretched out on the chair. White shirt laying against her flat stomach, long legs all the way out in front of her. Fingers in twined in eachother as her hands lay on her stomach. Swaying with her breath.

"Does it feel the same?"

"What?"

"Abuse? Did it feel the same as now."

"What abuse are you talking about?"

"The way Negan treats you, treats everyone."

Willy leaned forward.

"I'm not going to lie. Yeah it pisses me off. He's an asshole. But he doesn't make me question myself. Constantly thinking you're weak. Questioning every small decision you make. Not only because you doubt yourself, but because the one person you care for doubts you too. Thinking every decision you make will ruin your life. Would ruin our life. Not good enough. Nothing I did was ever good enough. But nothing changed, I didn't change, so maybe I wasn't good enough. If I couldn't change myself, couldn't help myself, couldn't help him then I wasn't good enough. It was a constant battle with him. He also called me fat alot, which wasn't nice."

"Is the pain the same?"

"No." She almost looked disappointed.

"Do you feel weak now?"

"Do you feel weak every time you wrap your hand around your neck?"

Ophelia rose her brows. "Fuck no."

"Well there you go."

"I'll let you have your moment now, but don't think because we had a little show n tale of bullshit that I won't hesitate to wrap that pretty hair around your neck until your face turns as blue as your eyes." Ophelia said with a smile leaning towards her.

"Don't tempt me." Their stare was interrupted by a knock at their door.

Willy got up and heard a man's voice, opening the door.

It was the other man that was with Negan and Dwight earlier.

"Okay." Willy told him after he stated Negan would be waiting on them.


	13. Hole of Care

Willy and Ophelia walked in silence as they began heading for the fifth floor. Ophelia peeked behind Willy, her long blonde hair swaying back and forth a few inches above her bottom. Willy shot her a look from the side.

When they reached the fifth floor and walked past the wives room the doors were closed.

Negan's door was also closed. They stopped in front of it. Neither one of them moving.

"Ladies first."

"Yes ladies. Ophelia." Willy said sarcastically.

Ophelia knocked on the door.

There was no noice from inside.

Ophelia knocked again harder.

Nothing.

They both turned quickly hearing the swoosh and creaking of doors opening. They could see the doors to the wives room opening, Negan stepping out walking in their direction. Ophelia stepped to the side by Willy knowing Negan would be coming for the door. He stopped, eyeing the two with a straight face before reaching in his leather jacket and pulling out a key unlocking the door. He stepped against it as it opened. He looked back to the two giving them the okay to step inside. Willy walked around and Negan's eyes traced over her as she walked passed him. As Ophelia walked past his eyes were placed looking into the room. He closed the door when she was inside.

When Ophelia reached the room Willy was standing beside one of the small couches. Ophelia took her place between the two. Ophelia sightly shoving Willy with a small smile.

"Ladies."

"Negan." Willy said calmly.

"How's our girl?"

"She is okay. I've only showed her around so far. You weren't lying when you said she was hurt. She seems like she'll do fine."

Hurt? Ophelia's lips parted but she quickly brought her bottom lip in her mouth biting tightly. She did not want to interrupt.

"Right." Negan squinted his eyes towards Ophelia.

"And how do you feel about your new roommate...?" He rose his brows in Ophelia's direction, hinting for her to give up her name.

"Willy is fine."

"Right. You do know it is very fucking different here."

"Sure is."

"Why so short all of a sudden. That's a real change of fucking pace since the last time we were alone." Negan winked.

"Come on doll. Don't you want someone to talk to about how you're such a terrible person. How you were made for this world. More than I'll ever pretend to be." Her own words piercing her ego.

Ophelia let out a small chuckle.

"Any fucking way. You keep your head down, get your shit done and do what the fuck I say and you'll be just fine. Isn't that right Willy?" He said directing his attention to Willy.

"That's right."

"About that shit you pulled yet again, it will not happen anymore. You do it again, if he doesn't get you then Lucille will."

"Yes." She said coldly.

"You were late." Willy said changing the subject.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me. I was busy."

Negan directed his attention to Ophelia. Eyes laced with humor.

"Would you like to see Daryl?"

Ophelia's eyes widened at his words. She stepped closer.

"I..."

Negan erupted in laughter.

"I knew that would get something out of you."

Ophelia gripped her fist in anger.

"Isn't it funny how I've been here only two days and I have more family here, someone that actually cares for me, than the person that created this place." She released a smile.

Negan rose his brows.

"How about this. You give me your name, and I'll consider you and him having a little alone time."

Ophelia looked to him straight faced at his unhidden assumptions.

"My name is Nagen."

"What?" Negan blurted out in laughter.

"Woowee that was a good one. But I don't like being lied to." He stepped forward. Chests almost touching. Face leaning towards hers. She stared straight forward her eyes gazing at his shoulder.

"Your name isn't important. You're not important. You're just another soldier out the bunch. So your name will be whatever I want it to be."

"My bitch. Yeah that sounds good. "

Ophelia clenched her jaw tightly. Negan laughed at her anger.

"Family." Negan chuckled.

"Do you really think Rick would of allowed that boy of his or that badass dreaded woman to come here. To stay here and work for the man that took away dear old Asian persuasion and Ginger bender. No matter how badly they didn't think they belonged there, he would of put up a hell lot more fight than he did with you. Hell, he even asked me if Daryl could come home. But not you."

Ophelia stared at the space between his neck and shoulder.

"Are we fucking done with this little first day on the job evaluation bullshit?"

"No we are fucking not. Matter of fact. I want you back here tomorrow. Same fucking time. Don't be late."

Ophelia looked up to him not hiding her annoyance.

"I would never be late, unlike you Negan."

Willy said.

"You look so pretty when you're angry."

"I look even better when the blade hits." He looked down to Ophelia with humor in his eyes before walking to Willy. He stopped in front of her. Her chest coming in contact with his.

"You're too beautiful for that shit." Leather hand gently grasping her chin.

"But that's what makes me beautiful."

"No. Without that little fetish of yours you'd be laid up in a fine little number like my other wives."

"You wouldn't be able to give me what I need anyway Negan."

"I could hurt you darlin', I promise you that. But it's not as fun if that's what you want."

Willy chuckled.

He rose his brows in warning to her.

Negan backed away.

"We'll be taking a trip to another community in a couple of days. You and your little roommate will be coming along." He said still looking at Willy.

He motioned his head towards the door.

"Yes sir." She said before exiting.

Negan's eyes went back to Ophelia. He stepped closer again, eyes tracing over her.

"I want you to see Dr. Carson today. Get re patched up. I can't have an injured Savoir."

She stepped to the side avoiding contact with him and headed for the door. When she opened it Willy was leaned against the hall.

Ophelia kept walking and Willy soon began to follow.

"Make sure she sees Dr. Carson tonight." Negan voiced loudly to Willy. Willy stopped and turned.

"Yes sir." She said before continuing to follow Ophelia.

Ophelia arrived back at the room without Willy. She was aware she wasn't following her somewhere on the third floor, but she didnt care.

She began looking around the room. Rummaging through dressers, looking under the bed and couch. She found nothing. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for. She laid down on the bottom bunk.

"Family." She became immediately angry at the word Negan used to mock her.

She knew they cared for her. That they loved her. But it would be selfish of her to assume they cared as much about her as eachother. She knew they didnt, but that didn't matter to her.

But he was right. Even though he didn't know she was only there to free Daryl, they wouldn't of allowed someone else to do what she was doing. In fear of losing that person. But of course they care.

Ophelia ignored the rumbles of her stomach and drifted off to sleep. Her sleep lately had been filled with worries. Thoughts of keeping Carl safe, thoughts of that day. Waking up with a quick beating heart.

She was half asleep when she heard the door open. She didn't lock the door and her heart beat sped up.

She heard Willy's voice and her heart settled.

"Hey."

Willy began shaking Ophelia gently by the shoulder.

Ophelia was now awake but kept her eyes closed. She planned on going out late tonight to explore. She wanted to get as much rest as she could. Her shoulder was bugging her emensly and her forhead itched where a scab had formed. But she didnt care. Her first priority was Daryl. She was also tired of Willy.

"We need to get you to Carson."

Ophelia didn't budge.

Willy grabbed Ophelia's shoulder and began to squeeze slowly.

"Fuck off." Ophelia voiced sternly.

"It was an order. Let's go."

"Fuck off."

Willy applied more pressure to Ophelia's shoulder.

"Willy. I'm not going. I am fine."

"I don't care. It was an order."

"Fuck off. That's an order."

"You don't want to see Dr. Carson. That's fine. I'll have some of the guys have a little 'training' setion with whoever this Daryl guy is Negan mentioned."

Ophelia quickly swung her feet off the side of bunk raising her body off of it as Willy quickly backed up, grasping onto her forearm.

"I can't see you being afraid of a little punishment. "

"What?" She said face rose in suprise.

"It was an order for you to get me to see Dr .Carson. I don't go, you're not following the order. Not following the rules."

"Punishment? Nothing Negan could do would be punishment enough for me. That's not what this is Ophelia. I've worked hard to get to where I am. Having one newbie not listening to me, Negan would use that against me in my position. And I will not have that. If that means your friend takes a beating so be it."

"You lied to yourself at first didn't you?" Ophelia used her free hand and looped her index and middle finger in one of Willy's belt loops pulling her waist closer to hers.

"Excuse me?"

"You made yourself think that you didn't like it. The abuse. But you liked the pain it brought. You thought that if you didn't want it, then he would still be the bad one. Not you. You wanted the abuse. You wanted the pain. You're selfish, all you cared about was the pain. You said you couldn't help him or yourself, but you never tried. You wanted it that way. All you want is pain because that's all you can feel. That's all you care about. You want that feeling again. You cut yourself not only because you felt weak about the abuse but because you felt bad that you liked it."

"I..."

"The way you demean Negan as if he can't hurt you shows that. You think he's not good enough to bring the pain you want. Because you know the only person bringing that pain, is yourself. Noone else. Noone else knows what you want more than yourself."

Willy released a smile revealing perfect teeth. Ophelia could see she was just as perfect as her life had been.

"Don't worry about going to Carson. You do seem fine." She said coldly.

Willy began turning to walk away as Ophelia took her time releasing her arm.

She was about to reach for the door but was stopped by Ophelia rushing her from the back taking a handful of shiny hair. Ophelia grabbed from the back of her neck. Gently pulling Willy's hair back and her head up. Ophelia's chest was inches away from Willy's back. Ophelia placed her mouth next to Willy's ear. Breathing slowly against her skin. Moisture building up against her ear.

Willy breathed in sharply.

"Just because you like pain. Doesn't mean you would like dying. Don't threaten him again."

Ophelia released her. She turned her head slightly. Eyeing Ophelia out the corner of her eye.

She turned exiting the room.

Ophelia had went back to sleep after Willy had left. She tried to clear her mind to get rest, but the thoughts did not stop. Images of her wrapping her hand in Willy's long hair came to her. Jerking her mind between that and her sisters long blonde hair being wrapped around a man's hand as her head was continuously pushed in the dirt.

Willy had come back a couple hours later. It was already late. Ophelia stayed still as Willy looked over her. She stood there staring at Ophelia.

Willy rummaged around for a little while before she climbed onto the top bunk. Ophelia opened her eyes and waited until she heard Willy's breath. She rose from the bed and looked to Willy. She was still, eyes closed.

Her long hair pushed to her side in a river of natural deep yellow. Strands running across her chest as it rose up and down in a slow rhythm. Her eyelids big empty canvases. Lips, plush arches of pink skin peacefully still.

Ophelia eyed her chest.

"Definitely a C". She whispered.

Ophelia exited the room and saw noone in the hall. On the second floor there were a couple of men with guns at the end of the hall Ophelia was in.

She decided to act as if she was just another soldier.

As she approached they gripped their guns tighter.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"To get some air."

The men both had on old jeans. One had a red and black flannel buttoned all the way up. Splotches of blood trickling over it. He was tall. About the same height as Ophelia. Young. Extremely young. Black hair and green eyes.

The other was a older blonde man a couple inches shorter than the two. Black button up unbuttoned revealing a black tshirt.

"Air? There's plenty right here." The blonde said sarcastically.

Ophelia ignored them trying to walk around them. The young man stepped to the side blocking her.

She looked to him straight faced. He eyed her wounds. Eyes returning to hers. A bright lime green meeting Ophelia.

He moved to the side. Ophelia quickly walked past him.

As she came to the first floor the doors were now closed. There was a man blocking the hall that Daryl was in. He nodded to her and she nodded back. She could see movement in the hallway behind him. Her eyes went to the figure that was moving.

A curvy body in a tight sweater dress was walking ahead.

She approached one of the closed doors and pushed. It was locked. She went to the one next to it. It also locked. She turned slowly as she heard the man moving around. She was cautious, thinking she was found out. That she was new and not supposed to be walking around freely.

The man was approaching her. He wasn't young but still had wrinkle free skin. Long brown hair pulled into a bun. It didn't bobble from its position on top of his head as he walked. Deep brown eyes stared into Ophelia's as he approached her with a stern face.

"They're locked."

She eyed him cautiously.

Her eyes traced over his body. Blood splotching his dark khaki slacks. He wore a black jacket not appropriate for the current weather.

"Doesn't make much since to lock them from the inside does it? I mean are we trying to keep people in or out?" His lips rose in a smile revealing small wrinkles by his eyes.

Ophelia rose her brow at his attempted joke. She released a tiny bit of laughter.

"I'm Rico." He said extending his hand.

Ophelia took it and shook it quickly releasing. She immediately wiped her hand on her pants.

He eyed her with a slight smile.

"I haven't seen you since..." His voice faded.

"These two stay locked." He said walking slightly towards them

"This one on the other hand. Or should I say other side." He turned his head slightly back to Ophelia as he began walking to the door next to the hall he was gaurding. She smiled a big smile at his joke. It was a joke.

"And what do we have for out contestant behind door number 3 Rico?" Ophelia said with a deep voice.

He turned as he reached the door with a wide smile.

"Well it might just be a brand new car!" He said copying her voice.

"It stays open but people are only allowed to go through it with permission from whoever is on gaurd duty for Hall 1." He said now facing Ophelia, hand on the door.

"Do you mind if I go through. I'm a little overwhelmed." She lied.

"It's alot to take in."

"Yeah of course. It's tough at first. But it gets better. I promise."

"And it just so happens that this brand new car is state of the art apocalypse ready."

She released a laugh as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said with a genuine smile.

"Sure thing chicken wing."

He stood against the door holding it.

"Oye Como Va."

Ophelia began to walk through. Stopping at his words.

"You can speak Spanish Rico?"

"Oh, no. I'm just a fan of S..."

"Santana! I knew it!" They shared a genuine smile over their common love of Santana.

"I didn't get your name."

"Thanks Rico." Ophelia said as she walked away backwards snapping two gun fingers at him.

There were gaurds stationed outside only four doors that Ophelia could see. One outside the two doors Ophelia tried to open. One gaurding one of the side doors. Outside the very front of the Sanctuary where the entrance gate was two gaurd stood at either side of the front door.

There were also a few soldiers lining the fence every 15 to 20 feet.

Ophelia walked to the right of the Sanctuary where Carl had been seated on the picnic table. As she passed it her mind went back to Rick and the others.

She wondered if they missed her. She shook her head at the selfish thoughts. She was happy Carl was back home. She hoped they were okay, that they too were working on a plan.

She came to the side of the building. It was an open cement slab with motorcycles lining the right side.

Her heart filled with enjoyment for the first time in a long time as she saw Daryl's bike. She jogged over to it immediately getting on top. Her hands gripping the handles. Her heart jolted at the thought of her hands touching something that Daryl had. Her eyes quickly darted to the gate that was ahead of the bikes. A soldier gaurding it.

He was facing to the side and Ophelia quickly got off the bike. Crouching to a nearby container and hiding behind it.

Her eyes went to the bikes that lined the right side, the building to their left with a large door. Ophelia and the container between the building and the gate.

She peeked around the container seeing the gaurd now facing in the direction of the building. He was armed. The gate was a large and white. Long metal poles a few inches apart from one another. The gate was only locked by one lock with a chain around the rest of the fence.

She turned facing the bikes again. She would need to get Daryl here.

When she entered the building again Rico and her had a conversation of the time Rico got to see Santana in concert. She thanked him once again and went back to her room.

When Ophelia awoke Willy was still asleep. When Willy awoke she informed her they would be doing some target training. She needed to see how good Ophelia was with a gun before going on the run to the other community. Ophelia did well. Hitting all the bottles from varying distances.

"Does this mean I'll get my gun back?" Ophelia asked Willy on the way back to their room.

"No." Willy chuckled.

"You're going to send me out with no gun. To another community. Full of people that hate you all. Nice."

"They'll hate you too."

Ophelia looked to her realizing what she ment.

She was one of them. As far as everyone knew she was apart of the group that stole and murdered to get what they wanted.

"I want my gun back. If I'm one of you now don't you want your fellow Savoir to have a weapon."

"You're not one of us yet. Not until you..." Willy's voice faded as they entered their room.

Ophelia eyed her wanting her to finish her sentence.

"We have to go see Negan soon."

The two didn't speak as they allowed the time to pass them. Ophelia sitting in the chair going over possible ways to help Daryl escape. Willy beginning to pack for the trip.

"Alright. Let's go." Willy said looking to her blue banded watch.

"What time is it?"

"Negan O'clock."

Ophelia gaped in horror at her bad joke before releasing a laugh.

"Good thing you're pretty." Ophelia said rising from the chair.

"It's 4." Willy said as she walked to the door exiting with Ophelia following shortly behind. Ophelia continued to walk but Willy stayed behind locking the door. Ophelia turned to look at her.

"Does everyone get to lock their doors?" Ophelia asked as Willy reached her.

"No. That's a privilege." She said as they both walked on.

They reached the fifth floor and Ophelia broke the silence as they passed the wives room. Ophelia looked into the room doors now open. Eyes meeting Sherry who was in conversation with Amber. Sherry looked to Willy and then to Ophelia as they both passed.

"Do you think they love him?" Ophelia said now facing forward again.

"Wouldn't you?" Willy said sarcastically.

They reached Negan's door and before Willy could knock she was stopped by Ophelia's voice.

"Not until what? I'm not one of you until what?"

"Until you're able to stand by. Stand by while people get killed. And hopefully it will be a while until you have to do the killing yourself. " Willy said facing forward.

Negan opened the door after asking who it was. Willy and Ophelia stepping inside as he motioned with his head to the inside of the room. They took their place by the small sofa as Negan closed the door.

He stopped in front of them. Eyes going to Willy's. Then to Ophelia. His brows were rose as his eyes went back to Willy's.

"Tell me why she is not bandaged." His voice clear of anything but anger.

"She wouldn't go see Carson. Negan I tried to get..."

"Then you should of fucking made her go see Carson. Get out."

"I refused to go. She did try." Ophelia said calmly.

"I did not fucking ask if you 'tried'. You should of dragged her by the fucking hair if she didn't want to go." He said eyes still on Willy.

"I know you can do it. I've seen you do a hell of alot worse to people who didn't listen to you."

"And you. Why the fuck would you deny fucking medical attention." He said eyes going to Ophelia shortly before returning to Willy.

"No next time. No fucking second chance. She or anyone doesn't fucking listen. You make them listen." He screamed, voice growling deeply.

"Get out."

With those words Willy began walking to exit the room. Ophelia had begun to move.

Negan's eyes were now on Ophelia. They had been since Willy began to leave. Ophelia stopped at the heaviness of his eyes. An uncomfortable feeling crept as she heard the door open and close. The air becoming instantly thicker applying pressure on her puncture wounds.

His eyes were completely still as he stared into her.

"I was too tired to go see Carson."

"Tired? Have you seen your forhead lately? It looks like shit. How's your shoulder? I know Lucille can be a real bitch."

"What is that? The sound of an apology being pulled from your ass."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"Stop!" Ophelia's voice was raspy but tried to boom through the room.

"Pleasing a crying child." Negan winked.

Negan chuckled before exiting the room.

The thought of having Negan apologize to her made her body shiver in disgust. She didn't want an apology. As if him caring would make any difference. No it would. If he cared about what he had done to Glenn, to Abraham. To all of these people, she would owe him some human emotion. Some form of her that would have to 'forgive'. But she wouldn't.

Ophelia was left alone with Lucille for the first time. She was seated on the couch Ophelia was standing next to. She looked her over. Long handle resting on the back of the couch. Full bust resting on the seat. Ophelia walked over to her. Leaning closely over the couch, resting her hands on the arm rest.

Lucille was clean and looked well rested. Her curve making a slight indenture on the couch. Points of barb poking through grey fabric. Full body looking comfortable where she was seated.

Ophelia began to reach for the handle only to be stopped by the sound of the door opening. She quickly stood up straight.

Negan walked in followed by Dr. Carson.

Negan eyed Ophelia curiously.

Carson immediately began looking at Ophelia's wounds.

"The bottom one is almost closed up, the top one we still need to be cautious about. It's got a pretty nasty scab on it. There might be puss underneath it but we won't know unless we, well take the scab off."

"You gotta do what you gotta do Doc." Negan said sternly eyeing Ophelia.

Carson looked back to Negan with slight annoyance.

He turned back to Ophelia reaching for her shoulder. She gave a slight nod and he continued. Pulling her shirt over her shoulder up, pulling her bra strap up and over her shoulder following it with her shirt.

She winced in pain. Her shoulder had been bugging her but it hurt now extremely.

He slowly peeled off the bandage but it gave little resistance as the tape had lost almost all its stickyness. He was about to place it on the floor but Negan stopped him reaching out for it. Negan grasped it taking it to the small trashcan next to the bed.

"Shit." Negan said softly as he was now standing to the left of . Even though he was not directly next to him he could see her wound. Dr. Carson and Negan looked over her multiple puncture wounds. Negan began to walk closer. Coming up behind Ophelia gazing down at her shoulder. Not only was she in pain but she was severely uncomfortable with Negan so close behind her.

Swollen and the bruising continuing to get worse days after the impact. Skin on her shoulder loose and purple. Flesh underneath tender and tight.

The puncture wounds unlike her shoulder had not begun to scab. Holes still moist revealing red. The ridges of skin around the holes fat, radiating pain.

"The bruising is alot worse."

"No shit." Negan voiced angrily.

Negan walked back around Ophelia taking his place a couple feet from the two but still facing them.

Carson began to apply pressure with his hand. Ophelia winced.

"The bruising is most likely at its worse. This could of been a lot worse. Good thing you stopped when you did." Carson looked back to Negan but stopped his words.

Carson re cleaned and re bandaged her shoulder.

"Alright. This is going to hurt."

Carson was now preparing to remove the scab that had formed on the wound on her forehead. Small metal pick in hand.

"Please take a seat." Carson said motioning towards the sofa.

Ophelia looked to the sofa that was already occupied. Lucille was not going to move for Ophelia. This was her room.

Ophelia looked back to Carson then to Negan.

Negan had not taken his eyes off of Ophelia.

Negan walked back behind the couch grabbing the same folding chair. Placing it beside Ophelia where she stood next to the two small couches.

Carson looked to Negan with annoyance.

"This way the table won't be in the way. What, you didn't fucking think I wouldn't let her sit on the couch because Lucille was there." He chuckled slightly.

Ophelia glanced to Negan who was close to the chair before taking her seat yet again. She was glad Negan wouldn't be the doctor again.

Carson took his place in front of Ophelia.

"Please, be still. This will hurt but I need you to be still."

Ophelia said nothing.

Carson took her face in his left hand steadying the pick with his right.

He placed the pick on the corner of her wound. Pointed metal coming into contact with hard skin. He leaned the pick back angling it as cold metal touched her soft skin. The cold metal jolting. She scooted closer in her seat uncomfortable from the feeling of pressure now built up in her wound.

Carson froze.

Negan walked closer to Ophelia. His legs almost coming in contact with the side of the chair.

"Still." He voiced sternly.

Carson began. Applying more strength. Pick entering under the scab. Hard skin filled with bacteria that had molded to the ridges of her wounds beginning to tear away from her body. The pressure that had built up began to release as the scab was scraped away allowing the puss underneath to secrete.

Ophelia clenched her fist tightly as they were rested on top of her thighs. Eyes calm and jaw clenched. Knuckles becoming white.

Her mind was jolted as she felt her hand being picked up. Warm skin against her tight muscles. Hand draping over hers, squeezing slightly.

Negan's left hand now holding Ophelia's right fist. She instantly opened her clenched hand only to turn it upwards wrapping it back around Negan's fingers. She clenched hard. All energy focusing on his hand. She wanted to look at him but the pick was still releasing scab away from skin. The pick trailing the whole length of the wound.

"All done. You handled that very well." Carson said as he replaced the pick into his jacket. Wrapping the scab in tissue and throwing it in the garbage.

Ophelia did not loosen her grip. She clenched even harder now. She looked up to him and he was staring down at her.

"Can I have my fucking hand back?" He said teeth straining.

Ophelia released his hand.

When Carson was done bandaging her forehead Ophelia thanked him once again and he exited the room before giving her yet more bandages and medicine placing them on the table.

Ophelia stayed seated in the folding chair. Negan standing above her to the side.

She was angry at the touch of their hands. She felt disgusting for taking his hand in hers. She rose to her feet. Negan stepped to the side coming closer to her. Her shoulder almost grazing his chest.

She turned towards him trying to walk forward but he didn't budge. She stopped making sure her chest wouldn't come into contact with his.

"I can not fucking believe you actually took my hand."

"Move." Ophelia said sternly. She didn't want to be around him. Her skin felt tainted from his touch.

"Really? That's how you fucking treat me after what the fuck I just did."

"And what the fuck is that exactly?"

"I fucking reached out. I saw you were in pain and I cared enough to reach my hand out to yours. To comfort you. And you fucking took it." He was still smiling.

"I took it as an opportunity to hurt you. To clench my hand around yours with all the anger I have."

"But it did comfort you did it not?"

"It just replaced the pain I was receiving with me wanting to give it to you."

"But who were you thinking about? Who was in your mind?"

Ophelia said nothing and Negan rose his brows as a smile was replaced with his tongue licking his bottom lip slowly.

"Me. You think about me alot don't you?"

He was right.

"Not you. But hurting you. You have no idea how much hatred I have for you."

"Why would you want to hurt someone that cares about you." His face was still now.

Ophelia's eyes widened at the words. She rose up closer to his face.

"I. Hate. You."

"Show me how much."

"Someday." Ophelia leaned closer. Her breathe rushing to his nose. He released a smile.

She leaned away from his face. She stepped to the side. Placing her hand underneath the seat of the chair throwing it back. The chair hit the floor with a loud clanging, allowing distance for her to walk around him.

"Don't waste your time pretending to care about me." She said as she stopped in front of the now open door. She exited the room closing the door behind her.

There was movement ahead by the wives room. There was the same curvy figure in a black dress beginning to walk from it.

Ophelia quickly and quietly followed.

Sherry was now almost to her room. Ophelia walking right behind her.

Sherry stopped right before she reached her room.

"What do you want?" She said sternly still facing forward.

"What were you doing down there?" Ophelia said as she reached Sherry's back. Her frame close to Sherry's. Sherry turned and backed away from her, uncomfortable with their distance. She didn't stop until she was infront of her door.

"Down where?" She said straight faced.

"On the first floor." Ophelia said as she began walking closer to her.

Sherry continued to say nothing as Ophelia got closer.

Ophelia's chest almost coming in contact with Sherry's as she continued to get closer to her. Sherry continued to back up until her back hit the wall next to her door.

"What were you doing down there Sherry?" Ophelia said as her chest was now against Sherry's.

"Get off of me."

"Not until you answer my question." Ophelia said sternly.

"Screw you."

"Yes. But first. Why were you down there?" "Why does it matter? Why would you care if I was down there unless you knew what was down there." Sherry said quietly.

"Don't you mean who." Ophelia said.

"So you've been sneaking around?"

"It's not sneaking. I'm one of you now. I'm just appreciating my new home."

"Your new home. You think you belong here? Yeah. You know you do."

Ophelia rose her brows.

"Hurts doesn't it? Knowing you belong around a bunch of assholes ."

"I don't belong here. Even if I am the monster you think I am. Which I am." Ophelia brought her face closer to Sherry's. Breathing in deeply, sniffing Sherry in before leaning her face back.

"This place is a joke and you know it. Being such a strong leader, having so much power. Having your people fear you so much leads to resentment. It leaves holes."

Ophelia brought her hand up to Sherry's face.

"You're one of those holes Sherry. Prove it."

Ophelia leaned in quickly. Lips rushing against Sherry's as her hand stroked her face. Ophelia dropped her hand to Sherry's waist gripping tightly. Ophelia parted her lips aggressively and her tongue came out to play. Darting in Sherry's mouth quickly but reveling in the warmth of Sherry's saliva. Her tongue slowly rubbing against Sherry's. Their tongues colliding softly again and again as Ophelia moved her tongue in and out of Sherry's mouth. Sherry's tongue their to greet Ophelia's every time it entered.

Their breathing was quick. Ophelia's tongue glided across Sherry's one more time before Ophelia's lips surrounded Sherry's bottom lip as Ophelia pulled away.

Ophelia's hand lingering on Sherry's waist.

Sherry's eyes were wide as Ophelia's were calm. Sherry rose her hand slamming it across Ophelia's face. Ophelia's head moving slightly to the right before quickly returning to Sherry.

Ophelia quickly broke their contact. Stepping back slightly and removing her hand from her waist.

"Come through for me." Ophelia leaned her face close to Sherry's yet again. This time she leaned her face down towards Sherry's chest. She breathed in a deep breath. Trailing her nose all the way up to Sherry's face. She leaned her face back exhaling deeply. She smiled before turning and walking away. Leaving Sherry once again.

When she went back to her room Willy was there. Willy tried discussing what had happened but Ophelia was short.

Ophelia wanted to take a shower but with her wounds freshly bandaged decided against asking Willy. She decided she would do it tomorrow.

Willy took Ophelia to the cafeteria and they brought two plates back to their room.

They spent the rest of the night discussing the trip they would be taking tomorrow.

"Last time they went the other group didn't have really anything to offer. Negan actually took the clothes that some of them were wearing."

"Were you there?"

"No, Negan had said it was a group of all men. He wanted to make sure that we would have the upper hand before any woman soldiers went along. Listen tomorrow is going to be extremely different from what you're used to."

"Murdering innocent people isn't what I'm used to. You're right."

"As long as people listen there is no need for any violence. If they don't listen then it's on them."

"On them? So it's their fault they get their lives taken away?"

"Yes. Negan gives everyone a choice. If they don't listen or choose wrong then they die. It's simple."

"That's bullshit." Ophelia's voice filled with animosity.

"You had your own community. You chose to come here so why complain about it now. You think you're a bad person. You want to use that to benefit yourself, then you came to the right place."

Ophelia felt disgusted by how selfish herself had sounded. But she couldn't let that get to her. This was a show she was putting on. To get Daryl home. A show.

"I know that what we do is not right. We've hurt so many people. Killed so many people. We do it for everyone here. All the families that we have here. Everyone here. We do it for them. And ourselves. We're still alive." Willy's eyes darted to the ground before returning up.

"Tomorrow we will stand by as Negan discusses the rules yet again with the new group. Making sure they know clearly that if they do not listen, people will die. As if killing one of them wasn't enough." Willy said the last sentence with annoyance.

"We will then help load the supplies and keep an eye out for anyone with any retaliation. All this while keeping an eye out for the dead."

"I was really hoping I wouldn't be 'put to work' for a little while longer."

"There's no time for us not to work. We have to keep everything moving. No matter if you're new or not. Don't be lazy."

"No. It's not that I don't want to work. Just. Not for fucking him."

"Well." Willy said shortly.

"I have a question."

"What is it Ophelia."

Ophelia glanced to the ground where she saw seated in the chair before returning her eyes to Willy who was seated on the bunk.

"How did you know, about this?" Ophelia said pointing to her neck.

"You asked me if I felt weak when I did it, which I dont, but how did you know that was something I did. Did he tell you?"

"He did mention we were similar. When I saw you holding your own neck in the front of the Sanctuary, I figured it out."

Ophelia bit the inside of her cheek.

"It took that young man and Negan for you to release your grip. Your forehead was bleeding from the pressure and you still didn't stop. You seemed in a different world Ophelia." Willy's voice was quiet. She was enjoying this.

"That's how it is for me. It's a different world Ophelia." Willy said as she rubbed her hand over her multiple scars on the inside of her right forearm.

"Fuck you Willy. I don't get pleasure from it like you."

"Then what _do_ you get out of it." Willy leaned closer to Ophelia, tracing her fingers up Ophelia's black jeans.

Ophelia grabbed Willy's hand raising it in the air and dropping it.

"Fuck off."

Ophelia and Willy decided to go to bed early with their trip the next day.

Ophelia would stick to herself tomorrow. She wouldn't say anything. She would just watch. She didn't want to get involved in anything with the Savoirs. Especially killing someone from another community. She prayed the group would listen. That they would follow Negan. So they wouldn't die. She prayed she wouldn't have to kill anyone.


	14. Eyes of Enemy Lines

Her head had drenched the pillow in sweat. She had a dream of herself. Her face had begun to decay away. Becoming one with the dirt her body was rested on. Slowly followed by her neck, her chest and so on. The motion of men inside her did not stop. Back and forth until she was nothing but dust entwined in the dirt her sisters blood had made moist.

Ophelia used to jolt awake from these dreams. Jerking up from slumber as her heart pierced through her chest repeatedly. Now she didn't. Her heart still thudded faster but she herself was calm. Raising from her sleep slowly. Swinging her legs off the side of the bunk and leaning her head forward giving her space to stretch her neck.

She leaned her head down bringing the collor of her shirt to her nose. It stunk.

She had the same clothes on since she had showered when Carl was still here. She rose from the bunk and turned to look at Willy.

"Good morning Ophelia." Willy said as she was on her back on the top bunk. She swung her legs to the side, and pressed her hands by her thighs jumping from the bunk. Ophelia backed up quickly.

"Morning. Do you have any clothes I can use? I'd really like to take a shower."

"Hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"There's no need for you to take a shower now. We'll be leaving soon for the other community. There's a possibility for dirtyness."

"You are extremely sweaty though." Willy said as she rose her hand up to Ophelia's cheek swiping two fingers across it.

Ophelia scrunched her face at her touch.

"Can I just use some clothes then?"

"Yes."

Willy walked around Ophelia and rummaged through the drawers. She returned in front of Ophelia handing her a plain black tshirt that was now faded, and black jeans.

"What about some...? Ophelia rose her brows.

"Say it." Willy chuckled as she rose the blue underwear in the air.

"Underwear." Ophelia said annoyed.

Willy dropped her hand slightly and Ophelia grabbed them.

"You can listen." Willy said as her plush lips rose in a smile.

Willy looked out the window as

Ophelia changed.

The shirt fit well with a small pocket resting on Ophelia's right breast.

The jeans actually came past her thighs this time. She struggled buttoning them a little bit, but eventually got it. She knlet on the geoumd as she tried unzippimg her boots. The zipper was at first stuck, gliding jaggedly across the ridges as flakes of brown and red fell to the floor. A mix of dirt and blood.

Her boots were a deep brown. The heel was a lighter brown that was an inch high. Even though the boots had zippers on the sides, they also had brown laces on the front. As she pulled them up they came up to her calf. The zippers glided up smoothly as most of the dirt and blood had been violently relieved from the zippers.

"All done."

Willy turned to Ophelia looking her over.

"You look so natural in those."

"Right."

Willy looked at her for a moment longer before saying

"I should change too."

Ophelia began walking towards the bunk and Willy past her as she was walking to the dresser.

Ophelia took a seat on the bunk as Willy rummaged through the dresser.

Willy reached for the bottom of her shirt and eyes Ophelia. Ophelia promptly placed her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. Fingers covering her eyes.

"We're both women here Ophelia."

Ophelia spread her fingers, eyes peeking from behind.

Willy smirked before continuing to undress. As her shirt rose her hip bones poked out. Tight skin pulled over the extending bones that begged for eyes to continue upwards to Willy's flat stomach. Willy pulled the shirt over her breast and folded and placed it on top of the dresser.

Light blue pressing closely to her breast as her bra was just big enough. Her breast perfectly nestled behind sky blue.

When she was finished she wore a cleaner pair of khaki pants that now had multiple pockets on her thighs and a smaller white tshirt. Her boots were leather, but looked like the apocalypse had not touched them. Shining as the light reflected off of them.

"Let's get some air before we head out."

"Sure."

They were quiet as they walked through the halls. On their floor many soldiers were stirring around. Many had their doors open and we're preparing for their trip. On the second floor a few men and women were walking around. As they got to the first floor the doors that had previously been locked were now propped open. Ophelia eyed the hall Rico had guarded as they exited the building.

It was gaurd free. Many people walking in and out of it.

It was warm outside with a slight breeze. Clouds hanging tightly to the sun. The wind blew Ophelia's hair across her eyes. Strands of light brown hair ruffling across her bandage. Making her place it behind her ears. She looked to Willy. Her long blonde hair was blowing too, but it was straight back. Swaying up and down slightly.

They approached the front of the Sanctuary where there were multiple trucks parked.

"Ophelia listen. What we do is very dangerous. We go into people's homes. Where they are familiar. They could have the advantage. They could start firing at any moment. Someone could retaliate at any one of us. Lash out and just try to even hurt one of us. Or they could all attack together. But we do this for them." Willy pointed to some women who were nearby walking around with baskets in their hands.

"We provide for them. We keep them safe."

"Willy. Don't fucking try."

Willy furrowed her brows and jolted to a stop.

"What you do is dangerous. What everyone does now to survive is dangerous. But what you do is wrong. It's dangerous because people have a reason to hate you all. You steal from them. It's not some noble bullshit. It's just shit. Don't pretend like it's something to be proud of. Something to be respected."

Willy stepped closer. Eyes beaming into Ophelia.

"You know. I'm really starting to wonder exactly why you're here."

"I'm a terrible person remember."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Just be prepared to be as terrible as you think you are."

Willy continued walking towards the truck and Ophelia continued right beside her.

They approached a white cargo van much larger than the one Ophelia had arrived in. A soldier was filling it with gas from an old tattered, and faded red gas can. Yellow spout pertruding, into the side of the van. A man walked from behind it opening the two back doors.

"Daryl." Ophelia rushed forward as she saw Daryl beginning to pack some boxes into the back of the van as the other man opened the doors. Daryl turned to her in suprise as she reached him. Boxes still in hand as she stopped in front of him. Her face was still but her lips began to twitch into a smile. Daryl gazed over her before turning to place the boxes in the truck. As he returned his eyes to her she swept him up in a hug. Pushing his arms aside as hers went around his waist. His body immediately tensing.

"Where's Carl?" His voice was raspy. His throat sounding scratched, lacking moisture.

She backed away arms still resting on his waist.

"Alexandria. With Rick."

"Why aren't you with him?"

She rushed forward again hugging him even tighter. Her lips almost against his ear.

"You'll be getting out of here soon." She began to interlock her fingers against his back embracing him further but Daryl quickly stepped back breaking her grip. He rose his hands up placing them on her arms pushing back slightly.

"I don't need you here. Go." His voice was quiet.

Ophelia looked to him in.

"Not until your home." She whispered.

"Don't act like your not ecstatic to see me. You know I saw your bike."

"You did what?"

"I sure did. Seeing her wasn't the only thing I did if you catch my drift." Ophelia rose her brows quickly up and down. Holding her tongue against her bottom lip with her top teeth.

"You fucking didn't."

"I gripped her handles and everything. Made her purr without even having the keys inside of her."

"Screw you Ophelia. My fist is going to be purring on your face." Daryl said in a mocking tone. A slight smile peeking on his face.

Ophelia reached a fist back and violently punched Daryl in his right forearm. His arm moved back for a second before returning to its position.

Ophelia was smiling loudly. The first signs of comfort and happiness since Carl had been here.

As she was smiling Negan walked from the back of the cargo van approaching Daryl from the back.

"I let you out of my sight for a fucking second and you already got all the ladies on you Daryl! I knew you were a lady killer but damb! I havent heard you say 5 fucking words. But when this one comes around you have plenty to say." Negan leaned his face in close to the side of Daryl's quickly as he continued walking, brushing his shoulder roughly against Daryl's.

"What a nice 'family' you have here." Negan said directing his attention to Ophelia.

"Real warm and fucking cozy." His words were sarcastic but the smile on his face showed pure amusement.

"You know Daryl. She actually won't give me her name. Not that I care but don't you think it'd be nice to know the name of the person that you're risking you're life with. Someone that you're going to be spending a lot of time with. Who's now apart of what I've created, and will work to make sure we continue to strive."

Negan looked to Daryl with a smile.

"Well?" He said as he slapped Daryl roughly on the back of his shoulder.

Daryl looked to him annoyance and anger on his face.

Negan ignored him looking back to Ophelia.

Ophelia could hear Willy's footsteps stop next to

"It's Ophelia." She said dryly.

Negan's lips tweaked into a smile, only to one side.

"I didn't know you wanted it so badly. To be honest you should of just asked. I mean yeah I got your bullshit hints but if you would of simply asked I would of given it to you. It was a waste of your time Negan."

Negan rose his brows and lifted his head up slightly. His neck twitching his head to the side quickly.

"But my name doesn't matter. Who I am doesn't matter. All that matters is what I can provide to the community right. All that matters is that I would risk my life for my fellow people. So how is a name going to determine if I can do those things or not? If you didn't think I was capable of that and more. I wouldn't be here."

"Smart girl."

Negan turned to look at Daryl.

"You see that Daryl. She's one of us now. Unlike you, she knows where she belongs. She knows how much of a good choice she made. You're not on the same page yet. But you will be. Soon." Negan squinted his eyes and nodded his head quickly.

Daryl looked at Ophelia. But his eyes were different. They showed anger.

Ophelia looked to him confusion laced on her face. Their stare was interrupted by Negan speaking.

"You are indeed a smart girl. You're going to benefit me highly doll." Negan began walking to Ophelia. Not stopping until his boots almost knocked into hers.

"Who do you work for?"

Ophelia was quiet.

"Who do you work for?"

Nothing.

Negan's eyes were calm but a storm of excitement was pleading to escape from them. The storm was awaiting her answer.

"The Sanctuary."

The storm was filling to the rim.

"Negan."

The storm broke through and Negan's tongue glided over his bottom lip sopping up the juiciness of his power. Daryl stared hatred at the pair.

"Daryl will break soon enough. But you. Don't think you're broke just yet. There's still some fight in you. Some resistance. And that's good. You'll need all the fire you've fucking got. But you will listen to me."

Negan rose his gloved hand reaching for Ophelia's face, but she stepped back avoiding his touch.

She could feel Daryl's eyes on her. She wanted him to understand. That she was doing this for him.

Negan looked annoyed at her resistance. "You two." Negan said turning back to look at Daryl quickly before returning his eyes to Ophelia.

"No more. He is not one of us. Yet. Until he decides he can play fair. Listen to me. Provide for me. Do as I say, then you will not get to talk to him. And he to you. Understood?"

Ophelia and Negan's eye were beaming heavily into one another, but Ophelia quickly broke their contact to gaze behind Negan looking to Daryl.

Daryl's eyes were harsh. She was unsure if the implied anger was for her or the man infront of her.

She looked back to Negan, refusing to say anything.

Willy began to raise her hand in an attempt to touch Ophelia gently on her arm but immediately stopped as Negan's face hardened with anger.

"Willy. Step the fuck down."

Ophelia could see Willy lower her arm and shift her body further away from Ophelia.

"Understood." Ophelia said as plainly as she could.

Negan continued to look at Ophelia. Face empty of any patience. Eyes wanting more displays of his power.

"Yes sir."

Negan's face was still for a moment before releasing a big smile. Eyes becoming lighter. Pleased with Ophelia.

Negan turned his head back and body slightly to look at Daryl as his smile dropped.

Daryl stood still. Face calm as resentment was plastered in his eyes.

Negan's face was harsh now. Annoyed and festering anger.

Daryl said nothing.

"Get him out of here." Negan said with a low voice as he turned back looking at Willy.

She promptly walked around Negan and approached Daryl. Daryl's eyes went to her and Willy placed her hands on Daryl's shoulder in an attempt to turn him around. His eyes went back to Ophelia.

They seemed unfriendly. His eyes grabbed hers and it felt as if she were beyond enemy lines. Harsh, unforgiving.

His eyes lingered in hers before Willy roughly shoved him around, grabbing the sewn handle of fabric that was on his back, shoving him away.

Ophelia watched as Daryl disappeared back to the side of the truck.

There were many soldiers walking around. Carrying weapons, loading them and other supplies in the multiple trucks.

Ophelia's mind was heavy with the unfriendly feeling Daryl excreted.

Her eyes clamered onto the metal railing of the bumper on the white cargo van. Sun trailing long lines of white light that beamed into Ophelia's pupil.

"I felt it too. He is definitely not happy with you." Negan chuckled.

"You know, I think we are more of a family than you are with him now. I mean. Look at what you've done."

Air brushed across her eyes.

Lids giving no signs of care to the dryness radiating through her eyes. Air whipped against her corneas, eyes clamoring for movement, for relief. But she gave them none.

"Hey!"

Ophelia jerked her head back to face Negan. As she blinked wetness instantly flooded her eyes. Almost tipping past.

"Look at what you've done Ophelia."

She raised her brows as confusion and fear swept her face. Fear that she had lost her family.

"Turning against them. Leaving them. Leaving them for me. You don't help them survive anymore. You don't comfort them from the horrors of this world anymore. You wont be there when they need you. If they need you. You'll be here. With me. Benefiting my people. Making sure I prosper. You know I'm really enjoying tearing this so called 'family' apart. First the two..."

"Stop. You're not tearing us apart."

"Us? Babydoll. You aren't apart of them anymore."

"Maybe I never was. Maybe they never cared for me." Ophelia said mockingly.

"Is that what you're going for here. Trying to make me question if they ever cared for me. Wanting me to truly turn against them. I chose to leave but I will never turn against them."

"You did that the second you thought about comimg back. But since you're the one that brought it up, ask yourself. I mean you have to be curious. Did they ever need you? Did Rick actually care about you? Did they care about you? Or were you just another person to help their group survive? To help them live on."

"Don't question my people without questioning these soldiers and bullshit excuse for people you call home. You comfort your people by them knowing that you are on their side. You're just another soldier to them. Someone that goes out and may or may not come back. But if you do come back you bring them shit and that's all they care about. All you do is provide. If you didn't provide, they wouldn't need you."

"They never needed you. That's why you're here now." Negan leaned his face closer to Ophelia's.

"I'm going to do you a favor. This one's on the house. Whether they cared for me or not is not going to break me. It would be better if they didn't. I don't deserve having good people like them. They're too good for me. Having people care for me and show me actual emotions if far from my grasp now. I can reach for them all I want and they may even reach back but I am not deserving of that touch anymore. So as I've told Willy countless times. Fuck off."

"You're right. You don't deserve them. You deserve more than those fuckers doll. You deserve me."

Ophelia leaned her face away from his. Uncomfortable with his last words.

"You don't want me to have you in the way I want you Negan."

"I want you the same way you want me doll. On your knees and begging."

"Something like that."

"It's going to happen doll. Getting you on your knees will be the easy part. Making you beg...Hell the last words of that Ginger were suck my nuts. So getting you to beg may be a little difficult. But it'll happen. Don't fucking worry."

Anger rushed through Ophelia. She quickly stepped forward. Her right boot knocking hard into Negan's left, her face so close to his.

"It'll be the other way around." Her voice harsh but calm, straining to break through her gritted teeth. Before their eyes could linger Ophelia turned and walked away quickly.

Her mind was a blur. Thoughts flashing by like cars with no headlights in the night.

It would be better if they didn't care for her. The thought of them worrying about her, scared for her safety made her mouth salivate. The thought that they would feel sadness or fear because of her well being made her want to throw up.

She doesn't deserve them. Especially not now.

But they do care, and she has to make sure their feelings towards her were not a waste.

She will never truly be a part of them. They do care and it's selfish of her to want them to care about her as they care for eachother. She was foolish for the hope that had risen in her only to be ripped apart and shredded. Selfish. Selfish. Selfish.

On her knees. In front of Negan.

The thought was simultaneously replaced by the life draining from Abraham as Lucille entered his mind. Not the way she entered Ophelia's, but barb against brain. Barb against brain. Barb against brain.

Ophelia wiped the wetness from under her eyes that had begun to trail down her cheek roughly.

A hand grabbed Ophelia by the shoulder making her stop. She turned quickly and Willy began dropping her hand from her shoulder.

Ophelia looked to her straight faced.

"We'll be leaving soon. Come on."

Ophelia said nothing as she began walking in the direction Willy had come from, back towards the trucks.

They were farther from the back of the trucks now and approached the booming of Negan's voice as about 25 soldiers were in a circle.

Ophelia stopped as she reached the edge of the circle but Willy continued through. Heads turning in annoyance in her direction as she nudged her way forward. Men and women quickly stepping aside as they noticed who it was.

Negan was not in the middle of the circle but on the edge. All eyes on him. Those next to him turned in his direction.

"This will be the second and hopefully last fucking trip we make to this community. Last time did not go so smoothly. Lucille had to get involved and let's just say I'm still picking off pieces of that fucker from her. But this time will hopefully go better. They now know that if they resist. They die. We've done this many times before. We all know what to do. You see any resistance. I will shut that shit down. If they don't provide today. They die. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The soldiers said altogether.

Negan began moving and all the soldiers began to disperse. Ophelia stood still unsure of where to go. As the soldiers dispersed she could see Negan and Willy in conversation. When they finished Negan turned walking away to the cargo van he would be in.

Ophelia began walking towards Willy. Her eyes still in Negan as she saw him approach Dwight who had Daryl in hand.

They exchanged words before Dwight placed Daryl roughly in the back of the same van she had arrived in. Two more soldiers piling in the back. Negan took his place in the passenger seat and Dwight took his in the driver side.

Willy was now turned in Ophelia's direction waiting on her.

"You'll be with me." Willy said as she approached her.

"Come on." Willy turned walking towards the white cargo van Daryl was loading. They passed it and came to a smaller grey van with a faded mail symbol on its side. They both stopped by the passenger door.

Willy looked to Ophelia once again before walking around the front of the truck.

Ophelia had turned to the passenger door and began reaching for the side of the truck to pull herself in but was stopped as a man rushed forward breaking her contact with the truck before she could make it.

He slipped into the passenger seat and glanced down at Ophelia.

Lime green eyes looked to her deeper ones.

"I can just ride in the back. No big deal." Ophelia said mockingly. She glanced past him to Willy who had her hands on the steering wheel.

She shrugged her shoulders playfully.

Ophelia looked straight faced as she turned for the back of the truck. There were already soldiers seated in the back of the truck. Two long metal slabs pertruding from against the sides of the truck served as seats. One on each side as they faced eachother. The side behind Willy was already full with four soldiers. A man seated behind Willy wore tattered jeans and a grey sweater. Ophelia's eyes widened as she saw Rico was seated next to the man. A man wearing cargo pants and a grey tshirt then a woman with grey pants and a tight black sweater next to him. She glanced to the other side and saw a man seated behind the young man with the lime green eyes. As she pulled herself into the truck she could see the man had on shorts. As she was crouched walking towards her seat she could see his legs were covered in scars. She took her place next to him. Allowing at least 3 feet between them. As her face reached its spot facing ahead she could see Rico's eyes were on her.

She threw him two gun fingers and his face was still. She slowly lowered her hands and placed them in her lap. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her.

Rico released a big smile.

"Just kidding. I'm never serious."

"Right." Rico said as he budged the man to his left with his elbow. Rico's elbow hitting the man in the side of his forearm. The man turned to him with an annoyed look on his face. As his eyes met Rico's his face changed into a scared smile.

"Right Rico. Right."

Ophelia looked to Rico with a slight smile. Relieved he was still the jokester she had first met.

Two women piled in, one immediately sat next to Ophelia while the other pulled the sliding door down almost half way before taking her seat. The trucks began piling out of the Sanctuary.

A total of 5 vehicles traveled down the road in a line. Negan and Dwight leading followed by a small suv, then Willy and Ophelia, behind them two more vans.

The sound of the road was prominet as the slits of plastic that hung from the open back of the van swayed from the wind.

The back of the van was fairly quiet apart from the sound of tires rolling and the roaring of the road and vans behind them.

Road blurring quickly as Ophelia looked to the back of the van.

The two women next to Ophelia were in conversation and the man and woman next to Rico held hands and talked quietly to one another.

Rico and Ophelia had small conversations filled with many bad jokes.

"This place is about an hour away from what Negan has told me." Willy voiced to the young man in the passenger seat.

"It's a bunch of guys held up in this small unfinished group of town homes. There's only four small buildings and from what we've learned so far, they spend most of their time in the woods."

"Guys in the woods. Great." Willy said sarcastically.

"The leader is some young buck. Attitude out the ass. His snappy mouth is what got one of his friends killed."

"You're a young buck with a snappy mouth." Willy said coyly.

The young man huffed.

"But I'm not an idiot."

"No baby you are not."

Ophelia looked to the two. Willy's eyes looked back to Ophelia quickly before returning to the road.

They drove on for about twenty minutes before the truck infront of them began pulling to the side of the

road. Willy slowly began pulling to the side, placing the truck in park and turning it off. Both her and the young man climbed out of the truck.

The soldiers in the back beginning to look out the back of the truck through the slots of plastic that hung down.

Soon Willy came to the back of the truck lifting the door that had been open halfway all the way up pulling the slits of plastic apart to peek through.

"Alright. Some soldiers need to piss. We'll take 5 minutes and head back out."

Willy released the slits and they collided against eachother.

The soldiers began piling from the back of the truck. When it was Rico's turn he offered Ophelia to go first. She piled out jumping from the back of the truck followed by Rico and the two other two men.

They were on a long stretch of road. Woods to their left and open field to the right. Many soldiers walked around loosening up their legs. Some headed to the woods to do their business while others did it out in the openness off the field. Ophelia had stopped by the back of the truck as Rico walked around her headed off to some other soldiers. The smell of piss entered her nose as a man stood a couple feet away from her was urinating. He stood on the edge of the road as his urine aimed for the grass. She scrunched her nose in anger and walked to the side of the truck. She leaned against it arms crossed.

She just wanted to get this done. Get back to the Sanctuary and get Daryl home. She had thought of using this as an opportunity but decided against it. They were too far from home,

too exposed.

Her eyes darted to her left as a man had begun to approach her. Her eyes became locked on Negan. He was walking smoothly with Lucille on his right shoulder, her bottom gripped by leather. As he came closer he looked to the ground quickly then rose his head up and stroked his beard slowly. His eyes colliding into Ophelia's.

She promptly pushed herself off the truck with her back standing up straight.

Her eyes followed him. His eyes bashed into hers as he came closer. He turned his body in her direction as he stopped infront of her.

"What?"

His eyes trailed down stopping at her arms. He brought Lucille from his shoulder and rested her at his side. With his left hand he gently tugged on her right wrist that was placed under her left arm. She dropped her left arm to her side as he brought her right hand closer to him. He flipped her arm over finally seeing what he wanted.

The skin at the ridges of her scar were a deep pink. Skin gradually becoming lighter as the top of the scar was a shiny white. Thick and pertruding as a ridge of scar tissue escalated up her forearm almost three inches long. She looked at him as his eyes looked over her scar.

He moved his hand from her wrist further up her arm. Stopping only for his thumb to trace back and forth over the soft skin.

"You going to tell me how you got this?" He said as his eyes went back to hers.

"No."

"And why not doll?" His voice was quiet.

"Why should I?"

"Because someone hurt you. And I care about you."

Ophelia released a chuckle.

"Fuck off."

"What happened Ophelia?"

"A knife."

Negan rose his brows.

"That's it. That's all you're going to give me."

Ophelia nodded her head slowly.

Negan continued to rub his thumb against her scar. The feel of his thumb was almost numb on her previously torn skin. All she could feel were the echoes of his touch. However the feel of the rest of his hand against her arm was strong.

"This reminds you of your sister doesn't it?"

"What!?"

Ophelia quickly jerked her arm away from him.

She rose her face closer to his.

"What did you say?"

"It was a lucky guess." He said calmly.

She rose her right hand and gripped his left shoulder tightly.

"What made you say that Negan?" Her voice escalating with fury.

"If it wasn't your sister it would of been someone else. Take your pick. Your father, brother, your fucking dog Rosco."

Ophelia looked to him with furrowed brows.

"You deserve to be cared about."

"Even if it's by someone like you?" She said mockingly.

"Someone like me? Especially by someone like me." Negan smiled.

"Stop wasting you're fucking breath and stop throwing it in my direction. Let's not forget that you too have given me scars."

She tightened her grip and Negan moved his shoulder back slightly. She pulled him quickly to her. She allowed distance to make sure their chest did not touch, though they were centimeters away from one another. She placed her left hand on his face gently.

"The scars on my shoulder are nothing compared to the ones I want to put all over you." Her eyes were wide now as she stroked her hand against his face repeatedly.

Negan brought his left hand up knocking her right hand to her side as he placed it on the side of her shoulder. He stepped forward quickly pushing her back roughly against the truck with a loud thud.

He rotated Lucille from his right side bringing her to the side of Ophelia's face. Barbs gently placed on Ophelia's cheek. Her barbs warm from the outside. Warm metal meeting hotter skin.

Negan's eyes were wide now as he stared into Ophelia.

"Let's not fucking forget that I will not hesitate to not only give you more scars but take your life away in the process."

"That's a little harsh don't you think. I thought we've grown so close Negan. I thought you cared about me."

Ophelia pressed her face forward towards Negan's. Metal indenting her face as the barb pressed harder against her skin, pinning it down as the skin around the points rose slightly. She could feel the stinging of the metal almost breaking through her skin.

"But Negan I.. I care about you too." She said mockingly.

She released a laugh.

"This is a discussion for a more private time don't you think?"

Negan chuckled smoothly as Ophelia realised how many eyes were on the two. Many soldiers stopped in their tracks looking at them.

Ophelia's eyes went back to Negan's.

Negan removed Lucille from Ophelia's face. His hand that was on her shoulder moved up to caress her neck gently.

Ophelia stood still.

"Be careful when we get there." Negan said with a straight face.

Ophelia was still. Her eyes stuck in Negan's. He was everywhere. Everything.

As Negan removed his hand from her neck she could see and feel Daryl's eyes on her. Her eyes darted to her left where Dwight held onto Daryl from his back. They were standing to the the front of the white van that was parked infront of the grey mail van.

Negan turned to look at the two as well, but his face showed amusement.

Her eyes returned to Negan's yet again.

So many eyes. Staring. Concentrating on her. Making her palms sweat and mind heavy.

Negan looked back quickly again to Daryl then back to Ophelia. A genuine smile plastered on his face before his tongue was bit down by his white teeth.

Negan turned and walked towards Dwight and Daryl.

"Let's fucking go!" Negan ordered to everyone.


End file.
